Frost's Diary
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: These are adventures the Doctor and Frost have after there loss of Donna, Frost's friend and the Doctor's companion. They want to try moving forward and go out to seek adventure and make new friend and save lives and maybe meet some old friends along the way.
1. Entry One

**Frost's Diary Entry One**

_Dear Diary_

_Well my name is Frost or Nana Sigma. I always thought that if Theta really loved me he wouldn't fall in love with anyone else. But I realise now that if he can love me and I can love him it doesn't matter. On Gallifrey there is this thing where a couple have to tie to one another and Theta and I did when we were younger. The first thing to know is that it can be with any other species it doesn't have to be just Time Lords. When I first met him he was such a goofball but I fell right then I played hard to get of course because my brother didn't like him one bit. To tie you have to tell them 'I love you' somewhere of importance and on mine and Theta's first date we went to the Medusa Cascade when I was 88 years old. Theta's two years old but he helped me at the academy and we soon built a relationship._

_I have to say that today has shown me that I love Theta more so than ever and glad I picked my name. The reason I chose Frost was because I was so cold to new people and everyone said my heart was frozen when it came to picking a name. I chose Frost and Theta warmed me up but I still have my moments. _

_Today I lost someone I hardly knew but it still hurt because like Theta I wanted to protect people. He rubs off on you like it or not. I even told completely strangers what had happened during the War that I couldn't save the kids and it still hurts. They were my everything and I knew that Theta regrets not being there but we can't change the past. But I have learned that saving lives means something and that al the lives you save make the pain almost bearable I know that I'll never forget but who says that it won't get better with time. Me and the Doctor said I love you again and it made my heart saw and I knew he meant it. In an regeneration I know that man and sharing memories is one of the things that a tie can do with one touch. I'm not jealous of Rose in anyway, I was glad that she had helped the Doctor to get better and I am grateful completely. Bye Diary write to you soon. _

Frost closes her old Diary that she hadn't used in years. It amazed her that the Doctor had kept it all these years. She was in their room on the bed writing she wanted to be alone after what had happened today with Astrid it had hit her hard but she felt like her old self again.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Frost walks down the stairs into the control room to see the Doctor putting in coordinates dashing around like a madman. She laughs catching his attention and smiles and goes over to him. "Where we going thief?" she asks him.

"To a very romantic time Tudor time England." The Doctor tells her.

"That sounds good to me darling." Frost agrees and they go off into the vortex.

_If you haven't already guessed what happens next but don't worry you get to have a chapter dedicated to you if you like. _


	2. Queen Frost

**Queen Frost**

_Dear Diary _

_Today I met Donna Noble she met Theta before and I found it rather amused by her. She is rather funny and well her being Human she is clever too, anyway the weird thing is that her car was parked right near the TARDIS both me and Theta thought it was strange how that occurred but I guess it was a consequence. Anyway I had realised now that Donna had helped change the Doctor for the better after what happened with Rose. When I heard him say that him and Rose had no romantic relationship I think I went to the moon and back. I knew that already because when we had kisses we had shared memories from when we were apart. I knew of the kiss to take the Vortex out of Rose but so far up to when he and Martha went back in time to New York. Over time I'll be up to speed along with Theta. _

_Good night Dairy. _

I close my Diary turning the desk light off and hear the door to the Doctor's and my room open. I turn around in my desk chair to see the Doctor coming in. He looked tired most likely from Donna asking questions but still I smiled at him and he looked up and notices my diary was out. "Been writing again?" he asked her. I nodded as I yawned. "And tired, me too Donna asked if she could go back to before she met Lance give him one." The Doctor quotes. This made me giggle and yawn at the same time and I got up from the desk walking to the closet changing into my pyjamas. The Doctor watched me with so much love in his eyes, I knew he was glad to have me back in his life it did explain a few things as to why he always knew he couldn't love Rose or Martha.

"Are you going to join me in bed?" I asks him from under the covers and laughs at him with his faraway look the sound of my voice had snapped him out and I was glad.

"Of course love anyway what should we do tomorrow? I was thinking Ancient Rome?" the Doctor suggested to me. I looked at him as he changed out of his suit and thought of the idea of going to Rome.

"That sounds wonderful. Now let me sleep, I'm not use to all of the running like you." I grumbles from under the covers and soon the Doctor joined me under the covers. He held me close to him and smiled reminded of our time on Gallifrey, he always loved coming back to me and the children but he thought he had lost it all when the War began. He kissed me on the forehead. "You missed darling." I whispers. He looks at me and kisses me on the cheek and I looks at him and he laughs kissing me fully on the lips. "Goodnight my darling." I smile closing my eyes.

"Goodnight my love." The Doctor smiles back. "I love you." He kisses my lip gently.

"I love you too." I whispers into the kiss.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The morning came and us Time Lords were snuggled up in our bed till our door was swung open by non-other than Donna Noble with a big smile on her face. "Oi Spaceman, Time Girl get out of been your taking me on an adventure remember!" Donna shouted making the Doctor and I to bolt out of been in fright. I deflated back onto the bed with the covers over my face.

"Let me have five more minutes." I moan and that gains a laugh from Donna.

"Come on I've been looking forward to this." She tells us. I groan in frustration it was like with the children which made me stop then I shook myself out of it and went into the bathroom and the Doctor joined me as I brushed my teeth.

"She reminded you of the kids didn't she." The Doctor guessed I just nodded and looked at him. "It will get better over time I promise."

"I know it is still fresh for me that's all." I tell him and rinse out my mouth and go to get changed.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

I walked into the console room and looked at the monitor as the Doctor put in coordinates and saw that we weren't heading for Ancient Rome but revolutionary Sulvanna. "Why here?" I asks the Doctor, he looks up at me as he puts in coordinates.

"Well I got a distress signal coming from Queen Ava herself and thought first adventure different planet sounded good and I did promise her that if she was ever in trouble I'd help." The Doctor explained to me and smiled, Donna came walking in I guess she already knew as she wasn't dressed in anything from the TARDIS wardrobe but her own.

"So Spaceman where we going again?" Donna asks him.

"We are going to Sulvanna which is in the 7th Galaxy from yours." The Doctor informs her.

"Also very peaceful most of the time anyway." I add and help guide the TARDIS to are destination.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

We reach our destination safely and I walk out to see guards surrounding the TARDIS, wow they are on alert. "Calm down we've come to help." I tell them.

"Yes I received a distress signal from Queen Ava." The Doctor tells them. A horn sounds off I block my ears and see Queen Ava walk towards us.

"Welcome Doctor and his companions, it has been some time since we last met Doctor and you have changed your face once more and I am glad you are here." Queen Ava rambles.

"Yeah I'm his wife Frost so what is it exactly that you want?" I ask her rudely.

"I was not aware that he had a wife I am sorry and we are under attack by Slitheen they wish to take my crown and my planet. I will not go down fighting and I need your help." Queen Ava pleads.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

We went into the throne room with Queen Ava sat down leaving us to stand. "I would like to know how to extinguish a Slitheen and be done with it." Queen Ava orders us and well I don't do well by having orders given to me.

"Look Queen Barbie we aren't your subjects and I'm not taking orders from you got it." I tells her and she doesn't look happy she clicks her fingers and the guards surround me pointing swords to my throat.

"I hope you understand that I do not atone violence on my planet and I hope that you understand that I only wish to end my peoples suffering and be rid of the Slitheen." She tells us.

"Fine but what do they want and when do they want it?" I asks her.

"They have demanded that I hand over my crown as it has very ancient jewels that are worth millions and they wish to destroy my planet if I do not hand it over." She informs us.

"Well I must say that is new them not wanting to destroy a planet and take something for profit." The Doctor mutters. "Well where are they now?" he asks her.

"They are in the abandoned village to the east of here." Head Soldier informs us.

"So Donna want to meet a Slitheen?" I ask her and notice she's in shock from meeting Queen Ava. "Don't worry it's normal." I tells her and walk out of the palace going in the easterly direction followed by Donna and the Doctor.

"So what are the Slitheen then?" Donna asks getting over her shock of meeting Queen Ava.

"Well they like to make a profit and destroy planets to put it simple." I explain simply.

"What do they look like?" She asks.

"Big green, claws, tall oh why are you trying to take the fun out of it." The Doctor whines.

"Come on." I tell them and hear them as we get closer and walk to door of the house.

"Well they must be desperate for this miserable planet." Female Slitheen says.

"Why do you want that Barbie's crown so much?" I ask them.

"They are worth so much we could live of that for years." Male Slitheen tells us.

"Wow they are real aliens." Donna comments.

"Okay but these people are peaceful your changing them out of fear for their planet that isn't a good idea they have enough power to kill your whole species." The Doctor tells them.

"All we want is the crown and we'll leave this miserable planet alone." Female Slitheen promises.

"Or what?" I ask them not liking it, I knew that the crown Barbie wore was the only thing stopping her people from repelling against her if it was taken away they can over throw her. That would change history too early.

"We can't let you take it." The Doctor tells them.

"Well say goodbye to this planet Doctor." Male Slitheen tells him and I realised that we hadn't introduced ourselves.

"How did you know my name?" He asked them astonished that they knew his name.

"You are the Oncoming Storm with your Queen of Ice Frost and we won't let you stop us from getting that crown." Female Slitheen threatens us and my hands started to become ice and I saw the look of shock over Donna's face and the Doctor took my hand trying to calm me down.

"We will stop you." The Doctor tells them and takes Donna's hand and dashes away out of the house and back to the palace.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Give them the crown it's the only way to save your people." Donna tries reasoning with Queen Ava and she had been trying to convince her for about an hour and we had only till the next day end till they destroy this planet.

"No I will not hand over my crown to those thieves." Queen Ava tells us getting more and more angry.

"They will leave I promise you Ava." The Doctor says kindly and she sits at her throne tired of the subject.

"I do not care I will not have my planet over run." Queen Ava says.

"No all your scared about is that your people will take over and run this place more fairly and you won't be Queen Barbie anymore." I insult and got her glare directed at me.

"Silence!" she shouts.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Doctor what did Frost mean earlier about her losing power if she hands over the crown?" Donna asked him as I paced with my hands covered in ice.

"The power she has to sit on that throne is the crown those jewels on there are hypnotic diamonds they allow her to be in power." The Doctor explained to her.

"Yes and she'll be over thrown soon enough anyway so we might as well help it along." I comment and kept thinking of a plan to get the crown and get out of here before she tries to executed us for treason.

"We'll wait till tonight the effects of the hypnotic diamonds will last a few more years as she has been wearing them for 205 years and we'll take it then." The Doctor tells us his plan.

"When did you become a thief?" Donna asks him.

"He did steal the TARDIS." I comment which got a look of amusement from Donna and a glare from the Doctor.

"I had every intention of giving it back." He replies and I kiss him on the lips lightly.

"Your my thief." I tell him.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

It was the dead of night and we were waiting in the hallway and saw Queen Ava's room I covered myself in ice to make sure that I couldn't be seen (I was transparent) and I snuck into the room to see the crown in a glass case and walked over quietly I placed my hand on the glass freezing it with a touch and it smashed waking up Barbie. "Who is there?!" she demanded scared. I took the crown as she ran out of the room shouting for the guard and pushed her to the grown as I ran towards the Doctor and Donna and became visible and we ran out of the palace with the guards hot on our tails.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

We made it to the Slitheen before the guards and gave them the crown and they took off and we raced to the TARDIS before we were caught. The Doctor, Donna and I were all laughing as we set the TARDIS into dematerialization and set off for Ancient Rome. "So Queen of Ice how you feeling being a thief as well?" the Doctor jokes laughing lightly.

"I feel so alive." I said and kiss him hungrily.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

If you liked this I can continue with these or go to the other episodes of Doctor Who. If you would like me to continue then you can always review or PM me and give ideas but if you want be to start on the other episodes please review or PM to tell me your choice as I won't be continuing until I get over 10 reviews and see what one you've chosen.


	3. Sorry Not An Update

_Hey guys this isn't an update sorry but I'm still having trouble deciding on if I should continue doing the original adventures or doing the TV episodes so it would really help me if you would either PM, review or take the poll I've done then by the 31st end of this month I'll make the decision but please help me. _

_Thanks for the support you guys and I hope you enjoyed my stories. _


	4. Sorry AN

_Hey guys this isn't an update sorry my computer was messing up and wouldn't let me write so I've got it fixed and I'm writing now and hope you enjoy also I'm having trouble coming up with ideas on Reaper's birth so if you have any ideas please review or PM me. _

_Thanks for the support you guys and I hope you enjoyed my stories. _


	5. The Next Doctor

**The Next Doctor **

The Doctor and I are in the library he's reading a book while I write in my diary sitting on separate chairs away from each other.

_Dear Diary _

_I am writing today about how sad and tired I am as we've lost Donna, Theta and I are just really sad about it and I want to find Theta another companion he really is unhappy. You'd think that going on adventures and having me and the baby would be enough but I've started to become bitter after losing my best friend. I'm scared about becoming friends with anyone else and I know that Theta knows this and he tries to make me laugh and other stupid things but it's just not working. _

_I still think today Christmas Day is a bad day and I want to just sit here and wallow in self-pity as I couldn't help my best friend and she couldn't be here and we couldn't have a laugh. If we had someone else as a companion then maybe it would all change but it just doesn't seem possible. _

_Yesterday I had my monthly scan everything was fine with our little angel we know the gender which is boy and I'm 6 months along and I'm worried as we go on so many adventures something could happen. _

_Goodbye Diary till next time Frost. _

"I'm bored." The Doctor whined. I sighed closing my diary glad that I had finished my diary entry before he started again.

"What would you like to do?" I asked him.

"We could find a Christmas or something." The Doctor mumbles.

"Sure but if you do I want to tell you now I can't run a lot." I tell him as I was now 6 months and we were really looking forward to being parents again and we knew it was a baby boy we were having.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

We walked into the control room and started putting in coordinates only setting it for a random Christmas Day.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

We parked the TARDIS and I checked the monitor to see we had materialises under a nice mediaeval archway, in the falling snow. The Doctor steps out the door and I got changed into the right period of clothing not wanting to stand out. I walked out the door to see the Doctor smiling and waiting for me, we walked into the busy looking Victorian market where sellers are calling out their wares. A policeman on the beat acknowledged the Doctor and I. "Good afternoon." Policeman greets.

"Hot chestnuts. Chestnuts." Seller calls.

"Oh, tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy. Oh, tidings" Choir sings. The Doctor does his Ebenezer Scrooge impression making me giggle.

"You there, boy. What day is this?" the Doctor asks.

"Christmas Eve, sir." The boy answers.

"What year?" the Doctor asks him.

"You thick or something?" the boy asks him.

"Tremendously so." I joked.

"Oi. Just answer the question." The Doctor says looking at me then at the boy.

"Year of our Lord 1851, sir." The boy answers.

"Right. Nice year. Bit dull." I comment looking at the Doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rosita shouts.

"Who, me?" the Doctor asks looking at me.

"Who else." I tell him and they run towards the caller.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Doctor!" Rosita shouts. We find before us a dark-skinned young woman.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here?" the Doctor asks and they look at the large double doors in the wall move and something snarls behind it. "Ooo. Okay, I've got it. Whatever's behind that door, I think you should get out of here." He says looking at her.

"Doctor" Rosita again.

"No, no. I'm standing right here. Hello." The Doctor says and looks at me with confusion.

"Don't be stupid. Who are yous?" Rosita asks him looking at us not knowing who we are.

"I'm the Doctor." He tells her.

"And I'm Frost." I introduces myself.

"Doctor who?" Rosita asks him then looks at me. "And Frost? What kind of name is that?" she asks.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor tells her.

"And excuse me but it's a very good name." I argue I knew that my hormones were going a little over board.

"Well, there can't be two of you." Rosita says and another man runs up. "Where the hell have you been?" she asks.

"Right then. Don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here then?" Next Doctor asks her.

"Hold on, hold on. Who are you?" I ask him looking between the Doctor and this other man and wondering if he's a future regeneration and where was I during all of this.

"I'm the Doctor. Simply, the Doctor. The one, the only and the best. Rosita, give me the sonic screwdriver." Next Doctor tells her.

"The what?" the Doctor asks with confusion looking at me.

"Now quickly, get back to the TARDIS." Next Doctor tells them.

"Back to the what?" the Doctor asks looking at Frost again with confusion.

"If you could stand back, sir, ma'am. This is a job for a Time Lord." Next Doctor tells the Doctor and I.

"Job for a what lord?" I ask looking at the Doctor and knew that something wasn't right as they both knew this wasn't a past regeneration and couldn't be a future one wither. The doors burst open and an animal with Cyberman-style head is visible. "Oh, that's different." I comment not sure what was going on.

"Oh, that's new." Next Doctor agrees and both the Doctors point their screwdrivers at it and Frost gets hers out as well. "Allons-y." they said together.

"I've been hunting this beast for a good fortnight. Now step back, sir, ma'am." Next Doctor tells us. The beast leaps and lands way up the opposite wall. It has a furry body and metal hands and feet.

"Some sort of primitive conversion, like they took the brain of a cat or a dog." The Doctor suggests looking at me as I tried to figure it out. I couldn't figure it out completely I knew it was Cyberman origin but they had done something different taking the brain of an animal. "Got anything?" he asks me whispering in my ear.

"It's Cyberman origin and it seems to have an animal brain but I can't pin point what one." I whisper to him.

"Well, talking's all very well. Rosita?" Next Doctor asks her.

"I'm ready." Rosita tells him, she hands over a large coil of rope.

"Now, watch and learn." Next Doctor says he grabs the rope which is a lasso, and this Next Doctor gets it around the beast in one try. "Excellent. Now then, let's pull this timorous beastie down to earth." He says. The beast climbs higher, pulling him up with it.

"Or not." The Doctor comments.

"I might be in a little bit of trouble." Next Doctor says.

"Nothing changes. I've got you." The Doctor tells him but the beast is strong enough to pull the pair of them off the ground.

"You idiots!" Rosita and I shout at them.

"Perhaps if you could pull?" Next Doctor asks the Doctor.

"I am pulling. In this position, I couldn't not pull, could I?" the Doctor asks him. The beast leaps through a window into the top floor of the warehouse.

"Then I suggest you let go, sir." Next Doctor suggests to him but I knew the Doctor he wasn't going to.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Doctor. Don't you recognise me?" the Doctor asks him I knew why as he wanted if figure out if he was a future regeneration.

"No, should I? Have we met? This is hardly the right time for me to go through my social calendar. Argh!" Next Doctor says before being pulled up the building wall.

"Hi and you are?" I asked I tried to seem nice.

"Oh I'm Rosita and your names Frost right?" she asks and I nod.

"Let's go save those idiots shall we?" I asks she nods her head and we rush off into the warehouse.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The beast leaps through the window. Rosita cuts the rope with a big axe. The sore men get up and the Next Doctor starts laughing. Then they hug. Frost looks at them and smiles.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Well, I'm glad you think it's so funny. You're mad. Both of you. You could've got killed." Rosita scolds them as I check over the Doctor worried for him.

"But evidently we did not. Oh, I should introduce Rosita. My faithful companion. Always telling me off." Next Doctor tells them.

"Well, they do, don't they? Rosita. Good name. Hello, Rosita." The Doctor babbles.

"Huh. Now I'll have to go and dismantle the traps. All that for nothing. And we've only got twenty minutes till the funeral, don't forget. Then back to the TARDIS, right?" Rosita asks him.

"Funeral?" Frost asks.

"Oh, long story. Not my own, not yet. Oh, I'm not as young as I was." Next Doctor comments.

"Well, not as young as you were when you were me." The Doctor babbles again I just wanted to slap my hand over his gob half the time.

"When I was who?" Next Doctor asks him.

"You really don't recognise me?" the Doctor asks I could tell he was becoming confused about this.

"Not at all." Next Doctor tells him.

"But you're the Doctor. The next Doctor. Or the next but one. A future Doctor anyway. No, no, don't tell me how it happened. Although, I hope I don't just trip over a brick. That'd be embarrassing. Then again, painless. Worse ways to go. Depends on the brick." The Doctor blabs and again wanting to stuff his own sock in his big gob.

"You're gabbling, sir. Now might I ask, who are you two, exactly?" Next Doctor asks us.

"No, I'm, er, I'm just. Smith. John Smith and this is my wife Fleur Smith. But I've heard all about you, Doctor. Bit of a legend, if I say so myself." The Doctor introduces us. He was trying really hard not to give away his displeasure and discomfort on the matter that a maybe future self didn't know who he was and where Reaper and I were at this point in time.

"Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir. But yes. Yes, I am." Next Doctor gloats he was so much like the Doctor it was ridiculous and that alone made me start to think.

"A legend with certain memories missing. Am I right?" I ask wanting to see if my theory was correct. I saw the Doctor look at me with confusion on the question but so did this so called other Doctor.

"How do you know that?" Next Doctor asks me with wonder in his eyes.

"You've forgotten us." I tell him but I knew my theory was correct.

"Great swathes of my life have been stolen away. When I turn my mind to the past, there's nothing." Next Doctor tells us and it began to become clearer.

"Going how far back?" the Doctor asks catching on but not as much as I had.

"Since the Cybermen. Masters of that hellish wall-scuttler and old enemies of mine, now at work in London town. You won't believe this, Mister and Mrs Smith, but they are creatures from another world." Next Doctor tells us with such wonder in his voice.

"Really. Wow." The Doctor acting surprised as I looked the part too.

"It's said they fell onto London, out of the sky in a blaze of light. And they found me. Something was taken. And something was lost. What was I like, in the past?" Next Doctor asks the Doctor I sort of felt offended but well they were men.

"I don't think I should say. Sorry. Got to be careful with memory loss. One wrong word." The Doctor tells him and I knew that that wasn't the problem what so ever.

"It's strange, though. I talk of Cybermen from the stars and you don't blink, Mister Smith or you Mrs Smith." Next Doctor points out.

"Ah, don't blink. Remember that? Whatever you do, don't blink? The blinking and the statues? Sally and the angels? No?" the Doctor babbles more and more I really wanted to stuff his own socks in his big gob.

"You're a very odd man." Next Doctor tells him.

"Tell me about it." I mutter the Doctor hears and I smile as he hooks his arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Hmm, I still am. Something's wrong here." The Doctor states and I knew he was going to figure it out but slowly.

"Oh, the funeral! The funeral's at two o'clock. It's been a pleasure, Mister Smith and Mrs Smith. Don't breathe a word of it." Next Doctor tells us.

"Oh, but can't we come with you?" the Doctor asks him kind of like a child sometimes.

"It's far dangerous. Rest assured, I shall keep this city safe. Oh, and, er merry Christmas, Mister and Mrs Smith." Next Doctor says to us.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." We said together but the Doctor had more glee in his words than I. We followed at a short distance behind.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

I knew we were going to follow his supposed to be future elf but it just didn't sit well with me as I wasn't here and neither was Reaper so it didn't seem right that was my first clue as to something was wrong then the forgetfulness of it all just didn't seem right either and he seemed to similar to the Doctor now to be a future regeneration and I knew if Cybermen are here then something is up. We were inside the building and I could hear Next Doctor trying to open the door and I did instead as he was having trouble. "Hello." We greet as the door opened.

"How did you get in?" Next Doctor asks us.

"Oh, front door. I'm good at doors. Er, do you mind my asking, is that your sonic screwdriver?" the Doctor asks him.

"Yes. I'd be lost without it." Next Doctor tells us and shows us but it's just an ordinary screwdriver.

"But that's a screwdriver. How's it sonic?" I asked him I was piecing the clues together.

"Well, er, it makes a noise. That's sonic, isn't it? Now, since we're acting like common burglars, I suggest we get out of plain view." Next Doctor suggests.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"This investigation of yours, what's it about?" the Doctor asks him.

"It started with a murder." Next Doctor tells us.

"Oh, good. I mean bad, but whose?" the Doctor asks him taking my hand in his smiling.

"Mr Jackson Lake, a teacher of mathematics from Sussex. He came to London three weeks ago and died a terrible death." Next Doctor informed us.

"Cybermen?" I asked him seeming as a guess.

"It's hard to say. His body was never found. But then it started. More secret murders, then abductions. Children, stolen away in silence." Next Doctor tells us.

"So whose house is this?" I asks because I wasn't completely comfortable breaking into someone's house.

"The latest murder. The Reverend Aubrey Fairchild, found with burns to his forehead, like some advanced form of electrocution." Next Doctor suggests to us.

"But who was he? Was he important?" the Doctor asks him.

"You two ask a lot of questions." Next Doctor tells us.

"We're your companions." The Doctor says I was so hoping he was joking.

"The Reverend was the pillar of the community, a member of many parish boards. A keen advocate of children's charities." Next Doctor informs us.

"Children again. But why would the Cybermen want him dead? And what's his connection to the first death, this Jackson Lake?" the Doctor asks.

"It's funny. I seem to be telling you everything, as though you engendered some sort of trust. You seem familiar, Mister Smith and Mrs Smith. I know your face. But how?" Next Doctor asks us.

"I wonder. I can't help noticing you're wearing a fob watch." I noticed pointing at it.

"Is that important?" Next Doctor asks me and well having experience with these sort of things you can't always be too sure of what you're dealing with.

"Legend has it that the memories of a Time Lord can be contained within a watch. Do you mind?" the Doctor asks catching on to what I was thinking and the Next Doctor hands him the watch.

"It's said that if it's opened." The Doctor says opening it but the works fall out. "Oh. Maybe not."

"It was more for decoration." Next Doctor points out.

"Yeah. Anyway, alien infiltration." The Doctor says.

"Yes. Just look for anything different. Possibly metal. Anything that doesn't seem to belong. Perhaps a mechanical device that could fit no earthly engine." Next Doctor tells us and the Doctor and I secretly scan the area with our sonic screwdrivers. "It could even seem to be organic, but unlike any organism of the natural world. Shush! What's that noise?"

"Oh, it's just me, whistling. I wonder what's in here, though." The Doctor covers up badly might I add. He opens the writing desk. "Ah. Different and metal, you were right." He takes out two cylinders.

"They are infostamps. I mean, at a guess. If I were you, I'd say they worked something like this." I tells them and I press one end and images are projected from the other. "See? Compressed information. Tons of it. That is the history of London, 1066 to the present day. This is like a disc, a Cyberdisc. But why would the Cybermen need something so simple? They've got to be wireless. Unless, they're in the wrong century. They haven't got much power. They need plain old basic infostamps to update themselves. Are you all right?" I asks him.

"I'm fine." Next Doctor answers.

"No, what is it? What's wrong?" I asks him concerned and I knew my frozen heart – as the Doctor says – was starting to melt.

"I've seen one of these before. I was holding this device the night I lost my mind. The night I regenerated. The Cybermen, they made me change. My mind, my face, my whole self. And you were there. Who are you two?" Next Doctor asks us.

"A friend. I swear." We said together and looked at each other sharing a smile.

"Then I beg you, John, Fleur. Help me." Next Doctor pleaded.

"Ah. Two words I never refuse. But it's not a conversation for a dead man's house. It'll make more sense if we go back to the TARDIS. Your TARDIS. Hold on. I just need to do a little final check. Won't take a tick. There's one more thing I cannot figure. If this room's got infostamps, then maybe, just maybe, it's got something that needs infostamping." The Doctor babbles. He opens a door. There is a Cyberman behind it. "Okay." He closes it again. "I think we should run." He suggests. The Cyberman smashes the door down. "Run, Doctor! Now, Doctor!" he shouts stating the obvious.

"Delete. The Doctor will be deleted." Cyberman #1 robotic voiced.

"Delete." Cyberman #2 robotic voice.

"Stairs! Can't lead them outside!" I shout and the Doctor grabs something only to discover it is an umbrella. He takes a sword from the wall instead. He really is an idiot sometimes.

"Delete." Cyberman robotic voice.

"I'm a dab hand with a cutlass. You don't want to come near me when I've got one of these. This is your last warning. No? Olay, this is really your last warning! Okay, I give up." The Doctor stumbles over himself.

"Delete." Cyberman repeat in its robotic voice.

"Listen to me properly. Whatever you're doing stuck in 1851, I can help! I mean it. I'm the only person in the world who can help you! Listen to me!" I tell them trying to reason with but I knew they wouldn't listen.

"Delete." Cybermen repeat.

"I'm the Doctor. You need me. Check your memory banks. My name's the Doctor. Leave this man alone. The Doctor is me!" the Doctor tells them and I look at him like he was mad well he is mad but still. The Doctor gets a foot onto the leading Cyberman's chest and pushes them back downstairs while I stand behind him in terror.

"Delete." Cybermen cry out.

"The Doctor, remember? I'm the Doctor! You need me alive. You need the Doctor, and that's me!" the Doctor tells them it was like he wanted them to take him but knowing him that was exactly it. The Next Doctor is nowhere the be found the Cybermen knock the Doctor down along with me I protected my large stomach.

"Delete." They again repeated it was like that was the only word they knew. A beam comes from upstairs and they fall to their knees then their heads explode.

"Infostamp with a Cyclo-Steinham core. You ripped open the core and broke the safety. Zap! Only the Doctor would think of that." The Doctor babbles yet again helping me up carefully checking me over making sure that I was okay along with the baby.

"I did that last time." The Next Doctor told us.

"Come here. You'll be okay. Let me just check." I tell him.

"You told them you were the Doctor. Why did you do that?" the Next Doctor asks the Doctor.

"Oh, I was just protecting you." The Doctor answers.

"You're trying to take away the only thing I've got, like they did. They stole something, something so precious, but I can't remember. What happened to me? What did they do?" the Next Doctor asks us.

"We'll find out. You, me and Fr-leur together." The Doctor stumbles out and I look at him and smile holding his hand.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Doctor! I thought you were dead!" Rosita says hugging her Doctor.

"Now then, Rosita. A little decorum." The Next Doctor replies.

"You've been gone for so long. He's always doing this, leaving me behind. Going frantic." Rosita raves at us.

"What about the TARDIS?" the Next Doctor asks her I was curious about this too.

"Oh, she's ready. Come on." Rosita tells him.

"I'm looking forward to this." The Doctor mutters to me.

"Your so much like a child." I comment and kiss his cheek.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

There were no horses. The stalls have been converted into the Next Doctor's living space it seemed. "You were right though, Rosita. The Reverend Fairchild's death was the work of the Cybermen." The Next Doctor informs her.

"So, you live here?" I asked him looking around not really believing he was the next Doctor as I wasn't here nor was Reaper and I knew he would want us here to protect us and the way he seemed meant that he didn't know of us which made me certain of what was happening.

"A temporary base, until we rout the enemy. The TARDIS is magnificent, but it's hardly a home." The Next Doctor told us and that was wrong the TARDIS is home and was the last of it.

"And where's the TARDIS now?" the Doctor asks him I knew he felt the same as me about the TARDIS being home.

"In the yard." The Next Doctor replies.

"Er, what's all this luggage?" The Doctor and I asks him together.

"Evidence. The property of Jackson Lake, the first man to be murdered. Oh, but my new friend is a fighter, Rosita, much like myself. He faced the Cybermen with a cutlass. I'm not ashamed to say, he was braver than I. He was quite brilliant and of course his wife seems a fair fighter too." The Next Doctor complements and I smile as The Doctor scans the luggage. "Are you whistling again?" he asks the Doctor as I hide a smile.

"Yes. Yes, I am, yeah. Yeah." The Doctor replies quickly. The Doctor mouths 'shush' to Rosita as he puts the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and takes a suitcase off the pile I follow curious as to what was in there.

"That's another man's property." Rosita warns us.

"Well, a dead man's." I reason with her and the Doctor opens the suitcase.

"How did you two meet, then?" the Doctor asks them.

"He saved my life. Late one night, by the Osterman's Wharf, this creature came out of the shadows. A man made of metal. I thought I was going to die. And then, there he was. The Doctor. Can you help him, sir? He has such terrible dreams. Wakes at night in such a state of terror." Rosita tells us.

"Come now, Rosita. With all the things a Time Lord has seen, everything he's lost, he may surely have bad dreams." The Next Doctor argues.

"Yeah. Oh, now. Look. Jackson Lake had an infostamp." I tell them holding it up.

"But how? Is that significant?" the Next Doctor asks us and that was a really stupid question.

"Doctor, the answer to all this is in your TARDIS. Can I see it?" the Doctor asks him.  
"Mister and Mrs Smith, it would be my honour." The Next Doctor beams.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"There she is. My transport through time and space. The TARDIS." The Next Doctor beams at us and before us was an elaborately patterned, but mostly blue, Montgolfier.

"You've got a balloon." The Doctor points out.

"TARDIS. S. It stands for Tethered Aerial Release Developed In Style. Do you see?" the Next Doctor tells us and I understood now more and more.

"Well, I do now. I like it. Good TARDIS. Brilliant. Nice one. And is it inflated by gas, yeah?" the Doctor asks him looking impressed and I knew he was figuring it out.

"We're adjacent to the Mutton Street Gasworks. I pay them a modest fee. Good work, Jed." The Next Doctor tells us. He slaps a strapping young man on the shoulder and hands him a big five pound note. I know that because it is white.

"Glad to be of service, sir." The boy my guess was Jed.

"You've got quite a bit of money." The Doctor states knowing his pockets are empty unlike me.

"Oh, you get nothing for nothing. How's that ripped panel, Jed?" the Next Doctor asked the kid.

"All repaired. Should work a treat. You never know, maybe tonight's the night, Doctor. Imagine it, seeing Christmas from above." Jed informs him.

"Not just yet, I think. One day, I will ascend. One day soon." The Next Doctor says with hope and joy then Jed leaves most likely busy with other things.

"You've never actually been up?" I asks him.

"He dreams of leaving, but never does." Rosita informs us.

"I can depart in the TARDIS once London is safe. And finally, when I'm up there. Think of it, John, Fleur. The time and the space." The Next Doctor tells us.

"The perfect escape. Do you ever wonder what you're escaping from?" the Doctor asks.

"With every moment." The Next Doctor replies.

"Then do you want me to tell you? Because I think I've worked it out now. How you became The Doctor. What do you think? Do you want to know?" I asks him looking at the Doctor then the Next Doctor.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"The story begins with the Cybermen. A long time away, and not so far from here, the Cybermen were fought, and they were beaten. And they were sent into a howling wilderness called The Void, locked inside forever more. But then a greater battle rose up, so great that everything inside the Void perished. But, as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the Cybermen must have fallen through the dimensions, back in time, to land here. And they found you." I explained to them all.

"I fought them, I know that. But what happened?" the Next Doctor asks me.

"At the same time, another man came to London. Mister Jackson Lake. Plenty of luggage, money in his pocket. Maybe coming to town for the winter season, I don't know. But he found the Cybermen too. And just like you, exactly like you, he took hold of an infostamp." I explained again.

"But he's dead. Jackson Lake is dead. The Cybermen murdered him." The Next Doctor argues.

"You said no body was ever found. And you kept all his suitcases, but you could never bring yourself to open them. I told you the answer was in the fob watch. Can I see?" the Doctor joins in. The Next Doctor hands the watch to the Doctor. The case is plain except for two initials.

"J L. The watch is Jackson Lake's." the Doctor concludes.

"Jackson Lake is you, sir?" Rosita questions.

"But I'm the Doctor." Mr Lake argues.

"You became the Doctor because the infostamp you picked up was a book about one particular man." I inform him. The Doctor projects the infostamp onto the wall. We see dear old William Hartnell, then Patrick and all the others.

"The Cybermen's database. Stolen from the Daleks inside the Void, I'd say, but it's everything you could want to know about the Doctor." The Doctor reasons. The images get to number ten.

"That's you." Mr Lake states.

"Time Lord, TARDIS, enemy of the Cybermen. The one and the only. You see, the infostamp must have backfired. Streamed all that information about me right inside your head." The Doctor explains to her.

"I am nothing but a lie." Mr Lake says sadly.

"No, no, no, no, no. Infostamps are just facts and figures. All that bravery. Saving Rosita, defending London town, hmm? And the invention. Building a TARDIS. That's all you." The Doctor tries to pick him up just like always.

"And what else? Tell me what else." Mr Lake asks us.

"There's still something missing, isn't there?" I asks him knowing that look.

"I demand you tell me, ma'am. Tell me what they took." Mr Lake demands roughly.

"Sorry. Really, I am so sorry, but that's an awful lot of luggage for one man. Because an infostamp is plain technology. It's not enough to make a man lose his mind. What you suffered is called a fugue. A fugue state, where the mind just runs away because it can't bear to look back. You wanted to become someone else, because Jackson Lake had lost so much." I tell him before the Doctor said anything because the look on his face I knew he didn't like the way Mr Lake talked to me. A church bell tolls the hours.

"Midnight. Christmas Day." Rosita states.

"I remember. Oh, my God." Mr Lake shudders. "Caroline. They killed my wife. They killed her." He cries, the infostamp beeps. The button on the end is lit up. And there are more of them in a trunk.

"Oh, you found a whole cache of infostamps." The Doctor points out looking over at me.

"But what is it? What's that noise?" Rosita asks.

"Activation. A call to arms. The Cybermen are moving!" I tell them scared of what was going to happen. The Doctor runs outside, leaving us behind and I follow not wanting to be apart from him. I then see Rosita join us.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

We found that it was children, not Cybermen, marching past which I found strange. "What is it? What's happening? That's Mister Cole. He's Master of the Hazel Street Workhouse. Maybe he's taking them to prayers." Rosita tries reasoning.

"Oh, nothing as holy as that." The Doctor comments. The Doctor catches up with Cole.

"Can you hear me? Hello? No? Mister Cole, you seem to have something in your ear. Now, this might hurt a bit, but if I can just…" the Doctor says and a Cybershade nearby growls. "Ah. They're on guard. Can't risk a fight. Not with the children." The Doctor tells us.

"But where are they going?" Rosita wonders out loud.

"They all need a good whipping, if you ask me. There's tons of them. I've just seen another lot coming down from the Ingleby Workhouse down Broadback Lane." Jed informs us.

"Where's that?" I asks.

"This way." Rosita tells us.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

We watched the children being walked past us. "There's dozens of them." Rosita points out.

"But what for?" the Doctor wonders looking at me but I couldn't thinking of anything.

"I've got nothing." I tell him.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"That's the door to the sluice. All the sewage runs through there, straight into the Thames." Rosita tells us.

"Yeah, that's too well guarded. We'll have to find another way in." I point out.

"you're not coming with us Frost I can't lose you or put you in danger." The Doctor argues.

"I wasn't asking for permission Doctor." I tell him but they are spotted by two more Cybermen on guard.

"Whoa! That's cheating, sneaking up. Do you have your legs on silent?" the Doctor jokes I knew he would.

"So, what do we have here?" A Woman that came over to us asks.

"Listen. Just walk towards me slowly. Don't let them touch you." The Doctor warns him but I didn't think that was the problem.

"Oh, but they wouldn't hurt me, my fine boys. They are my knights in shining armour, quite literally." The Woman tells us.

"Even if they've converted you, that's not a Cyber speech pattern. You've still got free will. I'm telling you, step away." The Doctor points out.

"There's been no conversion, sir. No one's ever been able to change my mind. The Cybermen offered me the one thing I wanted. Liberation." The Woman tells us more.

"Who are you?" Rosita asks.

"You can be quiet. I doubt he paid you to talk. More importantly, who are you, sir, with such intimate knowledge of my companions." The Woman says.

"I'm the Doctor. And this is my wife Frost." The Doctor points out hugging my shoulders.

"Incorrect. You do not correspond to our image of the Doctor." Cyberman voices.

"Yeah, but that's because your database got corrupted. Oh, look, look, look. Check this. The Doctor's infostamp." The Doctor says. He throws it to a Cyberman.

"Plug it in. Go on. Download." I tell them and got a dirty look from the man.

"The core has been damaged. This infostamp would damage Cyberunits." Cyberman reports.

"Oh, well. Nice try." I smile looking at the Doctor.

"Core repaired. Download." Cyberman reports. The Cyberman plugs the infostamp into its chest. "You are the Doctor and Frost." It reports.

"Hello." We greet cheekily.

"You will be deleted." Cyberman states the voice still kind of scare me.

"No, no. Oh, but let me die happy. Tell me, what do you need those children for?" the Doctor asks them.

"What are children ever needed for? They're a workforce." The Woman said I really did not like him.

"But for what?" I asks.

"Very soon now, the whole Empire will see. And they will bow down in worship." The mean woman told us.

"And it's all been timed for Christmas Day. Was that your idea, Miss ?" I asks.

"Hartigan. Yes. The perfect day for a birth, with a new message for the people. Only this time, it won't be the words of a man." Miss Hartigan tells us wow was she crazy.

"The birth of what?" the Doctor asks.

"A birth, and a death. Namely, yours. Thank you, Doctor, Frost. I'm glad to have been part of your very last conversation. Now, delete them." Miss Hartigan orders.

"Delete." Cyberman agrees. The Cybermen stomp forward, then their heads light up and they collapse. Jackson Lake is wearing a bandolier of infostamps.

"At your service, Doctor, Frost." Mr Lake greets.

"Shades! Shades!" Miss Hartigan calls.

"Run! Come on!" the Doctor orders.

"Shades!" Miss Hartigan calls again.

"One last thing." Rosita tells us and she hits Miss Hartigan, and she falls to the ground.

"Can I say, I completely disapprove. Come on." I tell her and the Doctor, Rosita, Mr Lake and I run off.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"That stronghold down by the river. I need to find a way in." the Doctor informs us.

"I'm ahead of you. My wife and I were moving to London so I could take up a post at the university. And while my memory is still not intact, this was in the luggage. The deeds. Fifteen Latimer Street. And if I discovered the Cybermen there, in the cellar, then…" Mr Lake tells us.

"That might be our way in. Brilliant." The Doctor exclaims.

"There's still more. I remember the cellar and my wife, but I swear there was something else in that room. If we can find that, perhaps that's the key to defeating these invaders. So, onwards!" Mr Lake tells us.

"Maybe you should go back." I tell him.

"Don't even try." Rosita warns.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

A Cyberman stands guard at the bottom of the cellar steps at 15 Latimer Street. "Delete." Mr Lake zaps it with an infostamp. The Doctor runs over to a high tech device in the middle of the room while I run over right behind the Doctor.

"It must've been guarding this. A Dimension Vault. Stolen from the Daleks again. That's how the Cybermen travelled through time. Jackson, is this it? The thing you couldn't remember?" I asks him looking at the device.

"I don't think so. I just can't see. It's like it's hidden." Mr Lake answers me.

"Not enough power. Come on! Avanti!" the Doctor orders.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The sewer was remarkably dry and rat-free. "What do the Cybermen want?" Rosita asks us.

"They want us. That's what Cybermen are. Human beings with their brains put into metal shells. They want every living thing to be like them." I explain to her.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor, Lake, Rosita and I look down on the child labourers from a sewer opening high in the wall. "Upon my soul." Mr Lake says surprised.

"What is it?" Rosita asks.

"It's an engine. They're generating electricity, but what for?" I wonder looking at the Doctor seeing he didn't have an answer either.

"We can set them free." Mr Lake tells us.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." the Doctor and I disagree.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Power at ninety percent. But if we stop the engine, the power dies down, the Cybermen'll come running. Ooo. Hold on. Power fluctuation. That's not meant to happen." I notice looking at it then at the Doctor knowing a plan was coming together.

"It's going wrong." Mr Lake concludes.

"No, it's weird. The software's rewriting itself. It's changing." I tell him.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The control panel goes bang my hands fly over to cover my stomach to protect the baby. "Whoa! What the hell's happening? It's out of control." The Doctor looks stunned and also protects the baby.

"It's accelerating. Ninety six percent, ninety seven." I read off the screen.

"When it reaches a hundred, what about the children?" Mr Lake asks us.

"They're disposable. Come on!" the Doctor orders.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor and I run in as Mr Lake zaps the Cyberman, then Rosita takes over. "Right. Now, all of you, out! Do you hear me? That's an order! Every single one of you, run!" the Doctor orders.

"All of you, come on, as fast as you can. Come on!" Mr Lake orders.

"There's a hot pie for everyone, if you leg it!" the Doctor shouts.

"Go!" I shout using my mother voice.

"Rosita, get them out of sluice gate. Once you're out, keep running. Far as you can! Come on, come on, come on." The Doctor orders her.

"Turn right at the corner! Fast as you can. And don't stop! Keep running! Keep running!" Rosita shouts to the children.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor chases some more of the urchins out. "Go! Quick, quick. It's some sort of starter motor, but starting what?" the Doctor orders. Mr Lake watches the last boys leaving, and stops which seemed odd. Mr Lake looks up to see a little boy stranded on a platform high up on the machine. "That's my son. My son. Doctor, my son!" he shouts at my husband.

"What?" the Doctor says shocked.

"They took my son. No wonder my mind escaped. Those damned Cybermen, they took my child! But he's alive, Doctor. Frederick!" Mr Lake shouts.

"Come on!" I shout trying to get him to move.

"No, he's too scared. Stay there! Don't move! I'm coming." Mr Lake calls. An explosion knocks him down, as the Doctor covers me with his body to protect me and the baby.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"I can't get up there. Fred!" Mr Lake calls.

"They've finished with the motor. It's going to blow up." I tells them.

"What are we going to do, Doctor, Frost? What are we going to do?" Mr Lake asks us. The Doctor draws the cutlass he got from the Reverend's house. I was really questioning what he was going to do next.

"Come on, Jackson. You know me." The Doctor tells him. The Doctor grabs hold of a rope and cuts it free from its tether. He goes up into the air and lands on the platform by Frederick. "Oh, that's it. Hello. Now, hold on tight. Don't let go." The Doctor tells him kindly. Frederick clings on to the Doctor's back as he uses the rope to swing across the vault, then brings the boy down to his father. "Merry Christmas." The Doctor smiles, I run over hugging him kissing him lightly on the lips.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Mr Lake carries young Frederick back to their house, along with us following. "Head for the street." I tell them.

"Come on, Doctor. Hurry up!" Mr Lake calls. I notice The Doctor takes a long thin piece from the Dimension vault.

"Gotcha!" the Doctor exclaims.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"It's a CyberKing." I realise looking at the Doctor.

"And a CyberKing is what?" Mr Lake asks us looking between us.

"It's a ship. Dreadnought class. Front line of an invasion. And inside the chest, a Cyberfactory, ready to convert millions." I explain to him.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Just head south. Take him south. Go to the parkland." The Doctor tells him.

"But where are you two going?!" Mr Lake asks us.

"To stop that thing." I tell him.

"But I should be with you." Mr Lake suggests and I knew from the look the Doctor was giving me he didn't want me coming but knew I wouldn't listen.

"Jackson, you've got your son. You've got a reason to live." The Doctor tells him taking me hand. We part as the CyberKing keeps walking. With those big strides it should be in Islington by now.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor and I searched all of the luggage looking throw everything. "What the hell is that thing, sir?" Jed asked the Doctor most likely not seeing me yet or just being polite.

"Oh, good man. Jed, wasn't it? Jed, I need your help!" the Doctor asked him like I wasn't any help. Rude.

"I'm not going out there." Jed told him I laughed which showed them I was still here. "We'll give you five pound notes." I promised him.

"Er. All right. What do you want me to do?" Jed said bravely might I add. The Doctor has another bandolier of infostamps and I find some more.

"The TARDIS is going to fly." I tell them with my sonic in hand.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor climbs into the air balloon's basket along with me looking around using my sonic to check for faults. "All good." I tell him.

"You're flaming bonkers, sir, ma'am." Jed tells us. That was normal.

"It's been said before. Now give me." The Doctor comments. Jed hands over the item from the Dimension vault I take it knowing the Doctor was too busy planning.

"Not enough power. Come on! Jed, let her loose." The Doctor tells him.

"Ever flown one of these before?" Jed asks us.

"Nope, never." We tell him.

"Can I have my money now?" Jed asks us.

"Oh, get on with it." The Doctor tells him.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor throws out the sandbags and a picnic hamper trying to get her up higher. 

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor readies his infostamps as the CyberKing swings around so that us and it are level, facing each other. "Excellent. The Doctor and his Frozen Wife. Yet another man come to assert himself against me in the night." Miss Hartigan snarls.

"Miss Hartigan? I'm offering you a choice. You might have the most remarkable mind this world has ever seen. Strong enough to control the Cybermen themselves." The Doctor complements sort of.

"I don't need you to sanction me." Miss Hartigan snarls.

"No, but such a mind deserves to live. The Cybermen came to this world using a Dimension vault. I can use that device to find you a home, with no people to convert, but a new world where you can live out your mechanical life in peace." The Doctor proposes.

"I have the world below, and it is abundant with so many minds ready to become extensions of me. Why would I leave this place?" Miss Hartigan asks him.

"Because if you don't, we'll have to stop you." I tell her.

"What do you make of me, sir, ma'am? An idiot?" Miss Hartigan asks us.

"No. The question is, what do you make of us?" the Doctor asks her.

"Destroy them." Miss Hartigan orders.

"You make me into this." The Doctor tells her and he fires his array of infostamps into Miss Hartigan.

"Then I have made you a failure. Your weapons are useless, sir." Miss Hartigan tells him.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. All I did was break the Cyber-connection, leaving your mind open. Open, I think, for the first time in far too many years. So you can see. Just look at yourself. Look at what you've done." The Doctor explains to her I go over hugging his waist. Mercy Hartigan's eyes have returned to normal. The Cybermen are staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hartigan, but look at what you've become." I tell her. She screams and realises she is secured to the throne. "I'm so sorry." We say together sadly. She continues to scream. Electricity dances around the Cybermen and they all explode. She also vanishes. The CyberKing begins to sway.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Dimension vault begins to beep gaining our attention. "Ooo, now you're ready." I comment and hand it over to the Doctor and he aims it at the CyberKing. Swirls of energy surround it and it vanishes.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Well, I'd say they used that Dimension vault to transfer the wreckage of the CyberKing into the Time Vortex, there to be harmlessly disintegrated. Oh, I've picked up a lot. Ah, but here. Ladies and gentlemen, I know that man and woman, that Doctor and his wife Frost on high. And I know that they has done this deed a thousand times. But not once. No, sir, not once, not ever, have they ever been thanked. But no more. For I say to you, on this Christmas morn, bravo, sir, ma'am! Bravo! Bravo! Bravo, sir, ma'am!" We hear Mr Lake exclaims from down on the street. We hear the cheers and applause, and wave back, ringing the basket's bell. "Bravo, Doctor. Frost." Mr Lake shouts.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"The city will recover, as London always does. Though the events of today will be history, spoken of for centuries to come." Mr Lake tells us.

"Yeah. Funny that." The Doctor jokes.

"Not funny." I said grumpily and saw both men staring at me and I bow my head knowing the hormones affecting me. "Sorry." I apologise they nod forgiving me knowing too what caused the outburst.

"And a new history begins for me. I find myself a widower, but with my son and with a good friend." Mr Lake smiles.  
"Now, take care of that one. She's marvellous." I tell him.

"Frederick will need a nursemaid and I can think of none better. But you're welcome to join us. We thought we might all dine together at the Traveller's Halt. A Christmas feast in celebration, and in memory of those we have lost. You won't stay?" Mr Lake asks us.

"Like we said, you know us." The Doctor reminds him taking my hand.

"No I don't think anyone does." Mr Lake comments and he sees the real TARDIS underneath the archway where we left her. "Oh! And this is it. Oh! Oh, if I might, Doctor. One last adventure?" Mr Lake asks us.

"Oh, be our guest." The Doctor smiles and we go inside.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh. Oh my word. Oh. Oh, goodness me. Well. But this is, but this is nonsense." Mr Lake exclaims excited to see the real thing.

"Well, that's one word for it." The Doctor comments. I smile and walk around the console feeling around.

"Complete and utter, wonderful nonsense. How very, very silly. Oh, no. I can't bear it. Oh, it's causing my head to ache. No. No, no, no, no, no, no." Mr Lake comments.

"Least he didn't say it's bigger on the inside." I joke smiling at the Doctor he laughs putting his arm around my shoulder.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh! Oh, gracious. That's quite enough. I take it this is goodbye." Mr Lake says.

"Onwards and upwards." I reply looking at the Doctor smiling knowing that was how we lived.

"Tell me one thing. All those facts and figures I saw of the Doctor's life, you were never alone. All those bright and shining companions. But not anymore?" Mr Lake asked.

"No." the Doctor replied sadly I knew he loved every one of them and he needed another one soon.

"Might I ask why not?" Mr Lake asks him.

"They leave. Because they should. Or they find someone else. And some of them, some of them forget me. I suppose in the end, they break my heart." The Doctor tells them and I take his hand and smile sadly up at him the loss of Martha and Donna had hurt me too and I knew how he felt.

"That offer of Christmas dinner. It's no longer a request, it's a demand. In memory of those we've lost." Mr Lake tells us.

"Oh, go on then." I say looking at the shock faces of the men.

"Really?" the men say together.

"Just this once." I tell them and smile looking at the Doctor pouting knowing he hated it when I did that.

"You've actually gone and changed my mind. Not many people can do that. Jackson, if anyone had to be the Doctor, I'm glad it was you." The Doctor tells him.

"The feast awaits. Come with me. Walk this way." Mr Lake tells us.

"I certainly will. Merry Christmas to you, Jackson." The Doctor smiles taking my hand squeezing it for comfort and love.

"Merry Christmas indeed, Doctor, Frost." Mr Lake smiles at us leading the way.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

We headed back from the feast and made our way back to the TARDIS holding hands smiling glad we had accepted the invite. "So where to next?" The Doctor asks me opening the door.

"Well so many places but I want to pick this time." I tell him and start putting in coordinates.

"I like the sound of that.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_Sorry it took so long for me to update and I hope you like it and if you have any ideas about the birth of Reaper and when it should happen then review or PM me and I'll start on the next one hope you like. _

_SNEAK PEAK:_

The Doctor and I see the bus and climb aboard and swipe our cards. "You're just in time, mate and girly." The Bus Driver tells us and we take the seat next to a woman in all black and the Doctor being the idiot he is holds out the chocolate egg he was eating.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Frost! Happy Easter!" the Doctor greets.


	6. Planet of The Dead

**Planet Of The Dead **

The Doctor and I see the bus and climb aboard and swipe our cards. "You're just in time, mate and girly." The Bus Driver tells us and we take the seat next to a woman in all black and the Doctor being the idiot he is holds out the chocolate egg he was eating.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Frost! Happy Easter!" the Doctor greets.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The DOCTOR is still talking to the woman next to us she seemed to be bored of the conversation and I couldn't blame her sometimes. "Funny thing is, we don't often do Easter. We can never find it, it's always at a different time. Although we remember the original. Between you and us, what really happened was..." the Doctor babbles ad then the beeping sound of the device I had created as the Doctor hands the woman the chocolate egg as he reaches into his pocket. "Oh, sorry, hold on to that for me. Actually, go on, have it, finish it. It's full of sugar and I'm determined to keep these teeth." He tells her bring his teeth then pulls the device from his pocket. "Ah! Oh, we've got excitation!" he shakes it, gaining strange looks from the other passengers. "I'm picking up something very strange." He comments and I face palm feeling something bad was about to happen.

"I know the feeling." The woman mutters looking out of the window and I giggle taking the device off the Doctor gaining a glare before a puppy dog look of apology.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor is talking to the woman but she is ignoring him again. "Rhondium particles, that's what I'm looking for. This thing detects them." He told her tapping the device I grab it.

"Hey it took me ages to get this working again after you did that last time." I scold him slapping his arm and I noticed the woman smirked slightly.

"The little dish should go round, that little dish there…" the Doctor continues explaining.

"Right now, a way out would come in pretty handy. Can you detect me one of those?" the woman asks in a sort of serious way. One of the passengers, Black Woman, looks at her husband next to her.

"Lou, can you hear them?" she asks her husband.

"Hear what, sweetheart?" Lou asks her confused as was I.

"The voices. So many voices. Calling to us. Calling so far." The woman tells us.

"Oh, the little dish is going round!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Fascinating." The woman next to us muttered.

"And round. Whoa..." he said I looked next to me at the Doctor and the dish spins faster until part of the gadget explodes. A female passenger looks at us rudely.

"Excuse me. Do you mind?" she asks.

"Sorry. That was my little dish." The Doctor apologises standing.

"Can't you turn that thing off?" the woman next to us asked.

"What was your name?" I asked her turning to her.

"Christina." She answered.

"Christina, hold on tight." I tell her as the Doctor sits back down grabbing my waist and the handle. "Everyone, hold on!" I shout to the others. The bus lurches and shakes and the passengers scream as they jerk forwards. The Doctor and I fall to the floor protecting my stomach.

"The voices! Oh, the voices, they're screaming!" the woman at the front cries. One of the windows shatters and sparks fly from the overhead wires. A young man falls down the stairs from the upper deck.

"What's going on?!" the young man shouts. There is a blinding light and more windows shatter. The Doctor and I move forwards to the driver.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor gets up off the floor and looks around helping me up carefully checking to see if I was okay along with the baby. Sunlight streamed through the windows. He walks to the door, opening it I soon joined to see where we had ended up to see a desert. "End of the line." The Doctor mutters stepping out helping me down. I was glad I was wearing closed off shoes. "Call it a hunch, but I think we've gone a little bit further than Brixton." He says looking at me. Christina and the other passengers follow us. The top deck of the bus is crushed and smoke is wafting from it. There is nothing else around them.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor, practically lying on the ground, lets the sand sift through his fingers. "That's impossible. There are three suns. Three of them!" the female passenger freaks out.

"Like when all those planets were up in the sky!" the black youth speaks up.

"But it was Earth that moved back then, wasn't it?" a young man wonders out loud.

"Oh, man, we're on another world!" the black youth exclaims. It was most likely we were I hadn't seen anything like this before if I had I couldn't remember.

"It's still intact, though! Not as bad as it looks. The chassis's still holding together. Oh, my boss is gonna murder me!" the Driver whines mostly.

"Can you still drive it?" the female passenger asks him.

"Oh, no, the wheels are stuck. Look at them, they're never gonna budge." The Driver tells her. 

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Ready for every emergency." I hear Christina say. The Doctor looks up at her, removes his glasses and uses the sonic screwdriver on them. He then puts them back on, now tinted. I took out sunglasses from my bag smiling at the Doctor taking his hand.

"Us too!" he tells her and continues to examine the sand and I look around to see nothing.

"And what are your name?" Christina asks us.

"I'm the Doctor." He answers.

"And I'm his wife Frost." I answer.

"Name, not rank or nickname." Christina tells us.

"The Doctor and Frost." He answers again.

"Surnames?" Christina asks again.

"The Doctor and Frost." I answer this time.

"You're called 'the Doctor' and 'Frost'?" Christina asks looking at us.

"Yes, we are." We answer sharing a smile.

"That's not a name, that's a psychological condition." Christina notes.

"Funny sort of sand, this. There's a trace of something else." The Doctor says and takes some and I take his finger knowing more things than him and puts some of the sand on the tip of my tongue to taste it.

"Ack. Eurgh. Blah, that's not good." I spit out trying to get the mean taste out of my mouth.

"Well, it wouldn't be, it's sand." Christina comments.

"No, it tastes like..." I begin to say not liking it and see the Doctor standing up along with me looking at me and knowing what I was about to say. "Never mind." I tell her.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Christina asks us. The other passengers come over, the Black youth points at the Doctor and me.

"Hold on a minute, I saw you, mate! You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen?" the black youth accuses us.

"Oh, humans on buses, always blaming me. If you must know, I was tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny little hole, no danger to anyone. Suddenly it gets big, and we drive right through it." The Doctor explains to them.

"But then where is it? There's nothing, there's just sand!" the Driver points out.

"All right. If you want proof," I tell them and reach into my bag holding a stone, I actually never understood why I had that in my big bag – it's bigger on the inside – very clever. "we drove through this." I tell them. I throw the stone at the space behind the bus, revealing a swirling vortex which soon disappears.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"And that's?" Christina asks.

"A door. A door in space." I answer.

"So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?" The Driver asks.

"The bus came through, but we can't." I tell them.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" the Driver asks looking at the others.

"Oh, no, don't." the Doctor and I say knowing what he was thinking.

"I'm going home, mate!" the Driver shouts heading for the portal.

"I said don't!" we warned and the Driver hits the portal and screams as his body catches fire.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"He was a skeleton, man! He was bones, just bones!" the black youth exclaims. 

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor walks back to the bus leaving me behind as I looked around. "It was the bus. Look at the damage, that was the bus protecting us. Great big box of metal." He explains.

"Rather like a Faraday cage?" Christina asks and that caught my attention as to how she knew these things. I looked back to see the young man comforting the female passenger.

"Like in a thunderstorm, yeah? Safest place is inside a car, cos the metal conducts the lightning right through. We did it in school." The young man comments.

"But if we can only travel back inside the bus... A Faraday cage needs to be closed. That thing's been ripped wide open." Christina tells them.

"Slightly different dynamics with a wormhole. There's enough metal to make it work, I think. I hope." I tell them not looking at them still looking around the sand filled horizon.

"Then we have to drive five tonnes of bus, which is currently buried in the sand, and we've got nothing but our bare hands. Correct?" Christina asks.

"I'd say nine and a half tonners, but the point still stands, yes." The Doctor answers.  
"Then we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline! Which starts with appointing a leader." Christina replies. I roll my eyes I knew she was going to appoint herself as leader.

"Yes, at last, thank you, so..." the Doctor started.

"Well, thank goodness you've got me! Everyone do exactly as I say! Inside the bus immediately!" Christina tells them and I turn around heading for the bus and smirked at the Doctor's face.

"Is it safe in there?" young man asks.

"I don't think anything's safe anymore, but if it's a choice between baking in there or roasting out here, I'd say baking is slower. Come on! All of you. Right now! And you. 'The Doctor and Frost'." Christina says.

"Yes, ma'am." We answer.

"Up! Come on!" Christina orders.

"I don't like her." I mutter looking at the Doctor.

"Calm down love." The Doctor whispers in my ear calming me down.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Point five, the crucial thing is, do not panic. Quite apart from anything else, the smell of sweat inside this thing is reaching atrocious levels. We don't need to add any more. Point six. Team identification. Names. I'm Christina, this man is apparently 'the Doctor' and his wife 'Frost'." Christina conditions.

"Hello." We greet.

"And you?" Christina asks the young man.

"Nathan." He waves.

"I'm Barclay." The black youth tells us.

"Angela, Angela Whittaker." The female passenger answers.

"My name's Louis, everyone calls me Lou, and this is Carmen." Lou tells us.

"Excellent. Memorise those names. There might be a test. Point seven, assessment and application of knowledge. Over to you, the Doctor and Frost." Christina instructs.

"I thought you were in charge." The Doctor questions.

"I am. And a good leader utilises her strength. You two seem to be the brainboxes. So, start boxing." Christina orders and I do not take orders well.

"Right. So, the wormhole. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident." The Doctor tells the humans sitting down on the back of his seat with me on his lap.

"No, it wasn't. That thing, the doorway. Someone made it. For a reason." Carmen points out which was clever for a human.

"How do you know?" I asks her.

"She's got a gift. Ever since she was a little girl, she can just... tell things. We do the lottery, twice a week." Lou informs us.

"You don't look like millionaires." Christina points out.

"No, but we win ten pounds. Every week, twice a week, ten pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift!" Lou smiles at his wife.

"Tell me, Carmen. How many fingers am I holding up?" the Doctor asks hiding his hand behind his back.

"Three." Carmen answers. The Doctor moved his hand again. "Four." She answers again.

"Very good! Low level psychic ability, exacerbated by an alien sun." the Doctor, he smiles picking me off his lap settling down on the seat again and sits down across from her. "What can you see, Carmen? Tell me. What's out there?" he asks her kindly.

"Something... Something is coming. Riding on the wind. And shining." Carmen answers looking out into the distance.

"What is it?" I asks her trying to think of all the aliens with wings.

"Death. Death is coming." Carmen answers.

"We're going to die." Angela weeps into her hands.

"I knew it, man, I said so." Barclay cries.

"We can't die out here. No-one's gonna find us." Nathan points out hysterically. The passengers all shout out at once.

"This isn't exactly helping." Christina tries quieting them down to no avail.

"Shut up, we're not your soldiers." Barclay shouts at her.

"It's not doing any good..." Nathan points out.

"You're upsetting her, be quiet." Lou tells them.

"Will we be bones, like the bus driver?!" Nathan exclaims.

"Stop whimpering, all of you!" Christina orders.

"All right now. Stop it, everyone, stop it!" the Doctor orders. The arguing stops and the only sound is Angela crying in her seat. The Doctor stands in front of her and grips her shoulders. "Angela, look at me. Angela, Angela, answer me one question, Angela. That's it, at me, at me." The Doctor tells her she soon stops crying and looks at him. "There we go, Angela, just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus, where were you going?" he comforts her.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Angela asks him.

"Answer the question." I tell her coming over.

"Just home." Angela answers.

"And what's home?" I asks her.

"Me, and Mike and Suzanne, that's my daughter. She's 18." Angela answers.

"Suzanne. Good." I smile sitting down on the Doctor's lap and look at Barclay. "What about you?" I asks him.

"Dunno. Going round Tina's." Barclay answers.

"Who's Tina? Your girlfriend?" the Doctor asks.

"Not yet." Barclay answers giving a small smile.

"Good boy. What about you, Nathan?" The Doctor asks him.

"Bit strapped for cash, I lost my job last week. I was gonna stay in. Watch TV." Nathan answers.

"Brilliant. And you two?" I asked the loved up old couple.

"I was going to cook." Lou answers.

"It's his turn tonight. Then I clear up." Carmen joins in.

"Can't get this one to cook burned the kitchen first time." I joke getting a laugh out of the others.

"Oi it was one time." The Doctor argues.

"And the last." I point out.

"Anyway what's for tea?" the Doctor asks.

"Chops. Nice couple of chops and gravy. Nothing special." Lou smiles.

"Oh, that's special, Lou. That is so special. Chops and gravy, Frost makes best food a man can ask for. Mmm! What about you, Christina?" the Doctor says making me blush.

"I was going... so far away." Christina tells us.

"Far away. Chops and gravy. Watching TV. Mike and Suzanne and poor old Tina." The Doctor says cheekily.

"Hey!" Barclay argues.

"Just think of them. 'Cos that planet out there, all three suns and wormholes and alien sand, that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing compared to all those things waiting for you. Food and home and people. Hold on to that. Cos we're gonna get there. We promise. We're gonna get you home." The Doctor tells them holding me tight to him for comfort and support the way we always are.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Barclay and Nathan come out of the bus holding seat cushions. The Doctor meets them. "Here we go! That's my boys! We lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole, like duckboards, and reverse into it!" he explains as I sit on the sand with a blanket between my skin and the dead sand. I was bored but our leader and the Doctor agreed that I either would hurt myself and the baby or I would slow us down. That was our leader who said that and well the Doctor actually cared.

"Let some air out of the tyres, just a little bit. Spreads the weight of the bus, gives you more grip." Christina orders.

"Oh, that's good!" the Doctor exclaimed I knew he was impressed with her and was thinking once this is could be a new companion.

"Holidays in the Kalahari." Christina tell him.

"Yeah, but those wheels go deep." Barclay tell them.

"Then start digging." Christina orders.

"With what?" Barclay asks.

"With this." Christina and I say reaching into our bags pulling out a folding shovel. The Doctor takes Christina's, opening and then hands it to Barclay and then takes mine handing it to Barclay.

"Got anything else in there?" the Doctor asks us.

"Try that, might help with the seats." Christina tells Nathan handing him a small axe)  
"Thanks!" taking the axe and heads back to the bus.

"I can't find the keys." Angela calls from inside the bus.

"Buses don't have keys. There's a master switch, one button for start, the other one for stop, yeah?" The Doctor tells her running to the bus.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Angela sat in the driver's seat. "Right. Hold on, oh, I've got it." She says flicking a switch. "Here we go, hold tight, ding, ding!" She smiles and presses the start button but the engine only splutters and dies.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh, that doesn't sound too good." The Doctor says taking a look at the engine. "Oh! Never mind losing half the top deck, you know what's worse? Sand. Tiny little grains of sand. The engine's clogged up." He whines. Christina walks around to where Barclay and Nathan are working on the wheels.

"Anyone know mechanics?" Christina asks around. I raise my hands and saw Barclay stand up.

"Me! I did a two-week NVQ at the garage. Never finished it, but..." Barclay explained.

"Off you go then, try stripping the air filter, fast as you can. Back in two ticks." The Doctor says I rise from my seat on the sand joining the others by the bus. "Frost are you going to be okay if I leave you here or do you want to come with me?" he asks and I smile.

"We'll be fine I promise." I tell him putting my hand on my stomach and he nods and kisses my softly on the lips. He then heads towards the dunes as Barclay and I go to look at the engine.

"Wait a minute!" Christina calls following the Doctor. "You're the man with all the answers. I'm not letting you out of my sight." She smiles walking off into the distance.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Carmen sits next to her husband with her eyes closed. "closer... and closer and closer..." She mutters to herself. I see the Doctor get on the bus with Christina and Barclay. I had left as the baby was kicking and I needed to calm him down.

"Where is it?" the Doctor asks.

"There, there on the seat." Barclay answers. The Doctor picks up Barclay's mobile and using the sonic on it.

"You're hardly going to get a signal, we're on another planet!" Christina argues and I just smirked.

"Oh, just watch me. Right, now, bit of hush, thank you. Gotta remember the number, very important number." The Doctor dials.

"Hello, Pizza Geronimo?" man over phone greeted.

"And again! Ah! seven-six, not six-seven..." the Doctor mutters disconnecting the call and redialling.

"This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Please select one of the following four options." Another man says over the phone.

"Oh, I hate these things!" the Doctor moans.

"No, if you keep your finger pressed on zero, you get through to a real person. I saw it on Watchdog!" Angela informs him.

"Thank you, Angela!" the Doctor praised sitting down pulling me with him onto his lap.

"UNIT helpline, which department would you like?" yet another man said over the phone.

"Listen, it's the Doctor! It's me! And Frost!" the Doctor practically shouted into the phone and my ear.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor listens to someone on the other side of the phone. "Doctor and Frost. This is Captain Erisa Magambo." She introduced and suddenly paused the Doctor and shared a look knowing what it was. "Might I say, sir, ma'am, it's an honour."

"Did you just salute?" the Doctor and I asked her.

"No." she answered quickly.

"Erisa, it's about the bus. HQ said you're at the tunnel, yeah?" the Doctor asked her.

"And where are you both?" Erisa asks him.

"We're on the bus. But apart from that, not a clue," looking out of the window. "Except it's very pretty and pretty dangerous." The Doctor informs her.

"A body came through here. Have you sustained any more fatalities?" Erisa asks.

"No, and we're not going to. But we're stuck. We haven't got the TARDIS, and we need to analyse that wormhole." The Doctor tells her.

"We have a scientific advisor on site, Dr Malcolm Taylor." Erisa informs us. "Just the man you need, he's a genius."

"Oh, is he? We'll see about that." The Doctor comments I look at him smiling knowing he didn't like the word genius. On the bus, the Doctor and I could hear their conversation.

"I know. We all want to meet him one day, but we all know what that day will bring." We hear Erisa tell this Dr Malcolm.

"We can hear everything you're saying." The Doctor and I inform them over the phone.

"Hello, Doctor? Oh, my goodness!" Dr Malcolm praises.

"Yes, I am. Hello, Malcolm!" the Doctor replies.

"The Doctor! Cor blimey. I can't believe I'm actually speaking to you! I mean, I've read all the files! Even about your wife Frost!" Dr Malcolm chuckles.

"Really? What was your favourite, the giant robot? No, no hold on, let's sort out that wormhole. 'Scuse me." The Doctor says lifting me up taking my hand and dragging me out to the front of the bus.

"On speakerphone, please. I don't want anyone keeping secrets." Erisa snarls. The Doctor sits in the driver's seat. Christina stands behind us, listening.

"Malcolm, something's not making sense here. I've got a storm and a wormhole, and I can't help thinking there's a connection. I need a complete full-range analysis of that wormhole, the whole thing." The Doctor orders him.

"I've probably got the wrong idea, but I've wired up an integrator. I thought it could measure the energy signature." Dr Malcolm informs us.

"No, that'll never work. Just listen to me." I tell him taking the phone off the Doctor who snaked his arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap.

"It's quite extraordinary, though! I'm measuring an oscillation of 15 Malcolms per second." Dr Malcolm tells us.

"Fifteen what?" I asks looking at the Dpctor to see if he had heard too and it seemed from the look on his face he had.

"Fifteen Malcolms. It's my own little term. A wavelength parcel of ten kilohertz operating in four dimensions equals one Malcolm." Dr Malcolm explained.

"You named a unit of measurement after yourself?" I asked.

"It didn't do Mr Watt any harm. Furthermore, 100 Malcolms equals a Bernard." Dr Malcolm argues.

"And who's that, your dad?" The Doctor asks.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's Quatermass." Dr Malcolm argues back.

"Right. Fine. But before we die of old age, which in our case would be quite an achievement, so congratulations on that, is there anyone else we can talk to?" the Doctor asks rudely.

"No, no, no, no, but listen! I set the scanner to register what it can't detect and inverted the image." Dr Malcolm informs us.

"You did what?" the Doctor asks.

"Is that wrong?" Dr Malcolm asks.

"No, Malcolm, that's brilliant! So you can actually measure the wormhole. OK, I admit, that is genius!" the Doctor congratulates.

"The Doctor called me a genius." Dr Malcolm smiles proud of himself.

"I know, I heard." Erisa reminds him.

"Now, run a capacity scan. I need a full report. Call me back when you've done it. And Malcolm? You're my new best friend." The Doctor tell him I smile at him.

"And you're mine too, sir." Dr Malcolm replies gleefully as the Doctor ends the call.

"Barclay, I'm holding on to this." The Doctor tells him going out the door.

"Then you'd better bring it back!" Barclay shouts. As the Doctor, Christina and I leave the bus, Nathan is still outside digging out the tires.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor, Christina and I walk through the desert. "Send this back to Earth, see if Malcolm can analyse the storm." The Doctor says holding up Barclay's phone.

"There's something in those clouds, something shining. Look..." Christina says looking ahead.

"Like metal..." the Doctor comments taking a picture.

"Why would there be metal in a storm?" Christina wonders and I look through my mind thinking of all of the species I knew and planets but I couldn't think of anything. While the Doctor was busy taking photos, Christina and I hear chirruping.

"Did you hear something?" Christina asks as we share a concerned look with each other.

"Hold on. Busy." The Doctor waves her off not hearing the strange noise.

"There was a noise, like a sort of..." Christina says looking around with me.

"Doctor..." We call seeing a insectoid creature watching us. 

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The creature approaches us, a weapon in its hand, and speaks and I recognize the species and reply. "That's 'wait'. I shout 'wait', people usually wait." I say looking at the Doctor.

"You speak the language?" Christina asks.

"Every language." We reply. The Doctor and the creature speak. "That's begging for mercy." The Doctor says and it motions with its gun.

"That means 'move.'" Christina guesses.

"Ooh! You're learning." I reply. The creature marches us off in front of it.

"These fly things, they must be responsible. They brought us here." Christina again guesses but wrong. We arrive at the creature's crashed ship.

"No, no, no, no, no! Look at the ship, it's a wreck. They crashed, just like us." I point out having a hard look.

"I'm so we didn't leave without you." The Doctor whispers lovingly in my ear taking my hand in his.

"Me too." I whisper back.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The interior of the ship looks like they have been trying to make repairs, wires and electronics exposed. "But this place is freezing!" Christina comments.

"The hull's made of Photafine steel. Turns cold when it's hot. Boiling desert outside, freezing ship inside. Since I met you, Christina, we've been through all the extremes!" the Doctor smiles seeing a new companion on the horizon.

"That's how I like things. Extreme." Christina replies and I knew I shouldn't be jealous but my god was I.

"Oh, this is beautiful! Intact, it must have been magnificent. A proper streamlined deep-spacer!" the Doctor exclaims excited like a little kid.

"I'll remember that as I'm being slowly tortured. At least I'm bleeding on the floor of a really well-designed spaceship!" Christina fantasises. A second creature joins them and touches a device attached to his clothes.

"Oh, right, good, yes, hello! That's a telepathic translator. He can understand us." I explain as the Doctor looks around confused.

"Still sounds like gibberish to me." Christina comments.

"That's what I said, he can understand us. Doesn't work the other way round." I point out. "'You will suffer for your crimes." Et cetera. "You have committed an act of violence against the Tritovore race." Tritovores, they're called Tritovores. "You came here in the 200 to destroy us." Sorry, what's the 200?" I asks them after translating for Christina.  
"It's the bus. Number 200, they mean the bus." Christina says.

"Oh! No, look, I think you're making the same mistake Christina did. I'm the Doctor, by the way, this is my beautiful wife Frost and this is Christina, the Honourable Lady Christina, at least I hope she's honourable! But we got pulled through that wormhole. The 200 doesn't look like that normally. It's broken, just the same as you." The Doctor babbles once again. The Tritovores talk to each other. They lower their guns.

"What are they doing?" Christina asks.

"They believe me." The Doctor answers.

"What, as simple as that?" Christina asks.

"He's got a very honest face. And the translator says he's telling the truth. Plus, the face." I smile hugging his face. He kisses my lips softly.

"Right! So, first things first, there's a very strange storm heading our way, can you send out a probe?" the Doctor asks and he makes his way to a control panel, followed by the Tritovore with the translator who speaks to him.

"Ah, they've lost power. Hmm, the crash knocked the mainline crystallography out of synch. But if I can jiggle it back..." He kicks the panel and the power comes back on. "I thank you!" The Tritovore chitter. "Yes, I am! Frequently. Okey-doke, let's launch that probe." The Doctor exclaims impressed with him but I wasn't going to tell him that the wires were lose and I had jimmied them back.

"I saw what you did." Christina whispers smiling.

"Let him have his moment." I reply smirking.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor, Christina and I watch the picture sent back from the probe as a hologram projection. "The Scorpion Nebula. We're on the other side of the universe. Just what you wanted, so far away." The probe zooms in. "The planet of San Helios." I smile as the Doctor hugs my waist as we stand watching.

"And that's us? We're on another world." Christina points out.

"We have been for quite a while." I point out.

"I know, but seeing it like that..." Christina says I knew she'd make a very good companion for the Doctor.

"It's good, isn't it?" I asks.

"Wonderful." Christina states, the Tritovores tell their story.

"The Tritovores were going to trade with San Helios. Population of one hundred billion. Plenty of waste matter for them to absorb." I explain.

"By waste matter, you mean?" Christina asks.

"They feed off what others leave behind. From their... behind, if you see what I mean. It's perfectly natural. They are flies." I reply.

"Charming. Just remind me never to kiss them." Christina comments. The projection now shows a thriving city with trees and green parks.

"San Helios City." The Doctor joins in.

"That's amazing. But you've seen this sort of thing before, haven't you?" Christina asks.

"Thousands of times." We answer together sharing a smile.

"That Lordship of yours... The Lord of where, exactly?" Christina asks us.

"Of Time. We come from a race of people called Time Lords." I tell her.

"You're aliens?" Christina asks.

"Yeah. But you don't have to kiss me either because I have a wife." The Doctor tells her.

"You look human." Christina comments.

"You look Time Lord. Anyway!" I tell her.

"So if that's San Helios, all we need to do is find that city. They can help us!" Christina says.

"I don't think it's that simple." The projection changes to the desert. "We're in the city right now." The Doctor points out.

"But it's sand! That first image, the temples and things, what's that, then? Ancient history?" Christina asks. One of the Tritovores chirrups.

"The image was taken last year." I tell them.  
"It became a desert in one year?" Christina asks.

"I said there was something in the sand." I tell them as sand falls through my fingers. "The city, the oceans, the mountains, the wildlife and 100 billion people, turned to sand. All those voices in Carmen's head. She's hearing them die." I tell them.

"But I've got sand in my hair. That's dead people! Oh, that's disgusting! Oh!" Christina whines.

"Something destroyed the whole of San Helios." The Doctor states.

"Yes, but in my hair!" Christina whines more like a child. The mobile rings and the Doctor pulls it from his pocket.

"Malcolm! Tell me the bad news!" The Doctor says into the phone.

"Oh, you are clever! It is bad news! It's the wormhole, Doctor, it's getting bigger! We've gone way past 100 Bernard's, I haven't invented a name for that." Dr Malcolm informs him.

"How can it get bigger by itself?" the Doctor wonders.

"Well, that's why I'm phoning! You'll work it out, if I know you, sir." Dr Malcolm says.

"Doctor, we estimate the circumference of your invisible wormhole is now four miles, heading upwards. I've grounded all flights above London. We can't risk anyone else falling through." Erisa informs him.

"Good work, both of you." The Doctor congratulates.

"But I have to know. Does that wormhole constitute a danger to this planet?" Erisa asks. The phone beeps and the Doctor looks at it.

"Oh, sorry, call waiting, gotta go." The Doctor switches it off ending the call, he switches calls. "Yep?" he answers.

"Doctor, it's Nathan. We got those duckboard things down, but..." Nathan replies.

"It's my fault." We hear Angela in the background.

"No, it's not, don't say that." Nathan defends.

"Why, what's happened?" the Doctor asks.

"We kept on turning the engine, but... We're out of petrol. Used it all up. Even if we can get those wheels out...This bus is never going to move." Nathan informs us. The DOCTOR lowers the phone.

"What is it, what's wrong? Doctor, tell me." Christina asks not hearing the conversation.

"You promised you'd get us home. Doctor? Are you still there?" Nathan asks.

"Doctor, tell me, what did he say?" Christina asks. A beeping sound comes from one of the monitors and the Tritovores chirrup excitedly.

"It's the probe. It's reached the storm." I tell them.

"And what's he saying?" Christina asks.

"It's not a storm." I tell them looking at them scared. The probe shows us flying through a mass of creatures that look like flying manta rays. The Doctor, Christina and I stand shocked and scared.

"It's a swarm. Millions of them." Christina guesses.

"Billions. Oh, we've lost the probe. I think it got eaten. Everything on this planet gets eaten." The Doctor answers.

"How far away is that swarm?" Christina asks.

"A hundred miles. But at that speed, it'll be here in twenty minutes. No, no, no, they're not just coming for us. They want the wormhole." I realise sharing a look between the Doctor and I.

"They're heading for Earth?" Christina asks.

"Show the analysis. Incredible. They swarm out of a wormhole, strip the planet bare, then move on to the next world. Start the life cycle all over again." The Doctor orders.

"So, they make the wormholes?" Christina asks.

"They must do." I say thinking of everything I knew about this subject and I knew the Doctor was doing the same.

"But how? They don't exactly look like technicians. And if the wormhole belongs to them, why are they a hundred miles away?" Christina asks.

"Because they need to be? No, that's bonkers. Hang on. Yes. Oh, do you see? Billions of them, flying in formation, all around the planet. Round and round and round, faster and faster and faster, till they generate a rupture in space. The speed of them, and the numbers, and the size, all of that rips the wormhole into existence." I explain.

"And the wormhole's getting bigger?" Christina asks.

"Because they're getting closer." The Doctor answers getting what I was saying.

"But how do they get through? Because that wormhole's a killer. We've seen it." Christina asks which was true.

"No, no, no, look. See the exoskeleton." The Doctor points out.

"Metal?" Christina guesses.

"They've got bones of metal. They eat metal and extrude it into the exoskeleton. So their velocity makes the wormhole, then their body makes it safe. Perfect design." I explain.

"Those things are going to turn the entire Earth into a desert. So why exactly are you smiling?" Christina asks the Doctor as I was so not smiling.

"Worse it gets, the more I love it." The Doctor answers.

"Me too." Christina answers surprisingly.

"I hate it." I mutter and the Doctor pulls me into a hug kissing the top of my head.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"The thing is, Doctor, you're missing the obvious. We came here through the wormhole, yes? But our Tritovore friends didn't. They came here to trade with San Helios. Therefore, the question is, why did they crash?" Christina asks.

"Ah, good question. What a team. Like she said, why did you crash?" the Doctor asks. The Tritovores take them to a large hole in the spaceship.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh, yes. Gravity well. Look, goes all the way down to the engine. So what happened? He says the drive system stalled. Ten miles up, they fell out of the sky. But what caused that?" I mutter to myself as the Doctor followed me around.

"Which means no idea." Christina guesses.

"Yeah. But wait a minute. That's a crystal nucleus down there, yes? And it looks like it survived the crash. If the crystal's intact? Oh, yes. That's better than diesel." I smirk.

"What, you can use the crystal to move the bus?" Christina asks.

"I think so. The spaceship's a write-off, but the two hundred's small enough." I answer.

"How does a crystal drive a bus?" Christina asks.

"In a super clever outer-spacey way. Just trust me. There's the crystal! It's fallen to the bottom of the well. Have you got access shafts? All frozen? Well, maybe I can open them. Ah! Internal comms. Put that on." The Doctor tells us handing Christina and I a Bluetooth unit. "You stay here. Keep an eye on the shaft. Tell us if anything happens." He tells her. Christina sits at the edge of the gravity well and looks down as the Doctor runs back through the spaceship. "If we can use that sunlight to start the automatic maintenance. Christina? If you see a panel opening in that shaft, let us know." He tells her. Christina is buckling on her harness.

"Nothing yet." Christina tells him.

"Anything now?" I asks her.

"Afraid not." Christina replies. The Doctor connects various cables together as I look around to see if anything was out of place that could fix it.

"Any sign of movement?" the Doctor asks.

"Nope." Christina answers.

"How's that?" I asks her.

"Nothing." Christina replies quickly.

"Any result?" the Doctor asks.

"Not a dickie bird. So let me get this right. You need that crystal? Then consider it done." Christina tells us.

"Why, what do you mean? Christina? Christina!" the Doctor shouts and we share a look between each other.

"The aristocracy survives for a reason. We're ready for anything." Christina tells us. We look at each other again and run back into the engineer room.

"No!" we shout taking out our sonics stopping her pulley. "Come on. Come on, come on, come on. That's better." He mutters.

"I decide when I stop, thank you." Christina tells us.

"You're about to hit the security grid. Look." I inform her.

"Excellent. So what do I do?" Christina asks.

"Try the big red button." I point out and the security grid goes out.

"Well done." Christina cheers.

"Now come back up. I can do that." The Doctor orders.

"Oh, don't you wish." Christina mutters.

"Slowly." We warn her.

"Yes, sir and ma'am." Christina says cheekily and she continues down head first.

"Quite the mystery, aren't you? Lady Christina de Souza, carrying a winch in her bag." The Doctor asks.

"No stranger than you, spaceman you too big girl." Christina snaps back.

"I had this friend, once. She called me spaceman." The Doctor reminisces about Donna and I cringe at the thought of my best friend.

"She never called me big girl." I mutter and the Doctor looks at me with a sad smile knowing that I was still upset about Donna.

"And was she right? Do you zoom about the place in a rocket?" Christina asks in a jokey way.

"Well, a little blue box. Travels in more than space. It can journey through time, Christina. Oh, the places we've been. World War One. Creation of the universe. End of the universe. The war between China and Japan. And the Court of King Athelstan in 924 AD." The Doctor tells her as he takes out a goblet out of her rucksack. "But I don't remember you being there. So what are you doing with this?" he asks her.

"Excuse me. A gentleman never goes through a lady's possessions." Christina remind him.

"He goes through mine all the time." I smirk looking at the Doctor.

"That was one time, one time. You're never gonna let me forget are you?" he jokes.

"Nope." I pop the P and smirk.

"It's the Cup of Athelstan, given to the first King of Britain as a coronation gift from Hywel, King of the Welsh. But it's been held in the International Gallery for two hundred years, which makes you, Lady Christina, a thief." I say looking at the Doctor.

"I like to think I liberated it." Christina jokes.

"Don't tell me you need the money." I reply.

"Daddy lost everything. Invested his fortune in the Icelandic banks." Christina tells us.

"No, no, no, no, no. If you're short of cash, you rob a bank. Stealing this? That's a lifestyle." The Doctor comments.

"I take it you disapprove?" Christina asks laughing.

"Absolutely. Except. That little blue box, I stole it from my own people." The Doctor remarks.

"Oh stop it you borrowed the girl." I remind him smiling warmly at him.

"Good boy. You were right. We're quite a team." Christina comments. A roar is heard from somewhere and in instinct the Doctor and I pull one another into a hug. "What the blazes was that?" She asks.

"We never did find out why the ship crashed. Christina, I think you should come back up." I tell her.

"Too late. I can see it." Christina informs us.

"Careful. Slowly. Have you got an open-vent system?" I asks. The Tritovore chitters.

"I thought so." The Doctor muttered.

"What does that mean?" Christina asks.

"It's like when birds fly into the engines of an aircraft." I explain.

"One of the creatures." Christina answers.

"It got trapped in the vents, caused the crash. Christina, get out." We tell her.

"It's not moving. I think it's injured." Christina informs us.

"No, it's dormant because it's so cold down there, but your body heat is raising the temperature." I explain to her.

"I tend to have that effect. Almost there." Christina comments.

"Not just the crystal. I need the whole bed, the plate thing." The Doctor tells her.

"I've got it!" Christina exclaims. The Doctor sonics the pulley to pull her up fast.

"Come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on, come on. It's going to eat its way up." I tell them. Christina reactivates the security grid on her way past and the stingray gets zapped.

"Ooo, she's good." We remark sharing a smirk. Christina returns to the top of the shaft. "That's it, that's it, that's it. I've got you. I've got you. Isn't she just. " I smile.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Commander? Mission complete. Now, we've got to get back to the two hundred, all of us. Oh, don't be so daft. A captain can leave his ship, if there's a bus standing by." The Doctor argues and a loud bang is hear somewhere around the area.

"What the hell was that? Is this place safe? It's the creature. It's not dead." Christina states.

"Maybe you didn't hit just one of them. If you hit a swarm?" I guesses.

"Do you mean if there's more on board?" Christina asks.

"This ship's built inside a metal sleeve. They can move through the infrastructure, all around us. And those things wake up hungry. Commander, you've got to come with us right now." I argue with them.

"Come back to Earth. We'll find you a home." Christina tells them.

"And that's the word of a lady. Come on." The Doctor agrees. One of the Tritovores goes to a control panel. The stingray appears and eats him. The Commander raises his weapon.

"No, don't." I order and gets eaten too.

"There's nothing we can do. Run!" the Doctor orders.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Doctor?" Dr Malcolm asks.

"Not now, Malcolm!" the Doctor tells him.

"Fair do's. He's a busy man." Dr Malcolm agrees.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"At last. Where've you been?" Nathan asks.

"Get inside. Get them sitting down. Now then, let's have a look." I tell him.

"So what does that crystal do?" Christina asks.

"Oh, nothing. Don't need the crystal." I tell her throwing it away.

"Oh, I risked my life for that." Christina pouts.

"No, no. You risked your life for these. The clamps." I tell her and as the Doctor walks around the bus as they magnetically attach to the wheels.

"One there. One there. One there. And one there." He mutters.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"But what are the clamps for? Do they turn the wheels?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, something like that. I just need to fix this. Have you got a hammer in that bag?" I ask as I left mine back on the spaceship.

"Funnily enough." Christina smiles.

"Phone, phone. Press redial." The Doctor mutters as I fix the rest of the crystal assembly to the steering wheel. "Malcolm, it's me." He greets.

"I'm ready." Dr Malcolm answers.

"Ready for what?" the Doctor asks.

"I don't know. You tell me." Dr Malcolm corrects himself.

"I'm going to try to get back." The Doctor tells him. "But listen, there might be something following us. You need to close the wormhole." He instructs.

"Would that be a compressed burst of feedback on a Counter-oscillation, perchance?" Dr Malcolm suggests.

"Oh, Malcolm, you're… Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaims.

"Coming from you, sir, that means the world." Dr Malcolm tells him.

"Doctor. What sort of something?" Erisa asks. "That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing. I need to know the exact nature of the threat." She instructs.

"Sorry, got to go." The Doctor says.

"Oh, it's not compatible. Bus, spaceship, spaceship, bus. I need to weld the two systems together." I tell them.

"And how do you do that?" Christina asks.

"I need something non-corrosive. Something malleable. Something ductile. Something gold." I answer.

"Oh no you don't." Christina argues.

"Christina, what is it worth now?" I asks.

"Hey, hey, use this." Barclay offers his wristwatch.

"She said gold." The Doctor argues.

"It is gold." Barclay argues.

"Oh, they saw you coming. Christina." The Doctor says and Barclay returns to his seat, and Christina reluctantly takes the Cup from her rucksack.

"It's over a thousand years old, worth eighteen million pounds. Promise me you'll be careful." Christina warns him.

"I promise." The Doctor lies and takes the hammer to the Cup.

"I hate you." Christina groans.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"This is your driver speaking. Hold on tight." The Doctor speaks.

"But what for? What's he doing?" Barclay asks.

"Do as he says. What are you doing?" Christina asks and the Doctor fires up the bus.

"Come on. That's it. You can do it, you beauty. One last trip." I say sharing a smile with the Doctor and the bus rises out of the sand and into the air.

"Ah, you are so kidding me." Barclay says in disbelief.

"We're flying. It's flying." Nathan states.

"He's flying the bus." Lou smiles with his wife.

"It's a miracle." Angela cheers.

"Anti-gravity clamps. Didn't I say? Round we go." The Doctor cheers putting a cherished kiss on my lips.

"Doctor, they're coming." Carmen informs us and I look to see the swarm is close behind us.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Do you think this thing will survive the journey back?" Christina asks.

"Only one way to find out. Next stop." I smirk.

"Planet Earth!" Christina cheers. The bus dives into the wormhole, closely followed by the swarm. Everyone is screaming as it shakes, then comes out of the tunnel and up into the air.

"It's London!" Barclay cheers.

"We're back home." Angela states.

"They did it. They did it!" Nathan cheers.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Malcolm, close that wormhole." The Doctor orders.

"Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir." Dr Malcolm replies.

"He's hung up on me." The Doctor whines. "Malcolm!" he calls.

"Not now, I'm busy." Dr Malcolm hangs up again.

"He's hung up again." The Doctor moans redialling the number. "Malcolm, listen to me." He tells Dr Malcolm.

"It's not working." Dr Malcolm tells him.

"I need that signal. We've got billions of those things about to fly through." The Doctor tells him.

"Well, what do I do?" Dr Malcolm asks.

"Loop it back through the integrator, and keep the signal ramping up." I tell him taking the phone off the Doctor.

"But by how much?" Dr Malcolm asks.

"Five hundred Bernards. Do it now!" I order.

"Yes!" Dr Malcolm replies and the wormhole collapses at both ends. "Yes!" he cheers.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Doctor, it's coming for us." Nathan points out.

"Oh no, you don't." the Doctor says and turns the bus, hitting the stingray.

"Did I say I hated you? I was lying." Christina tells him and kisses the Doctor on the cheek. "Don't worry big girl I won't steal your man." She smiles and pushes me to the Doctor and our lips connect and we kiss with such passion and the passengers applaud.

"Wow." We breathe in unison. We snap out of it and the Doctor goes all serious again.

"Do not stand forward of this point. Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached your final destination. Welcome home, the mighty two hundred." The Doctor tells them.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor lands the bus, and UNIT applauds. The passengers disembark. "Welcome back. If you could step away from the bus, just to be safe. As fast as you can, thank you. It's standard procedure. We need to screen you and then you'll all be taken to debriefing." An Officer tells us. The Doctor flashes his psychic paper.

"We don't count." The Doctor tells him gesturing to him and me.

"No, but Doctor?" Christina calls.

"With me, thank you." The Officer tells the others.

"Doctor." Another man comes over.

"You must be Malcolm." The Doctor greets and Dr Malcolm hugs him.

"Oh. Oh. I love you. I love you. I love you." Dr Malcolm tells him and I hide my giggling but see the Doctor looking at me from the side.

"To your station, Doctor Taylor." Erisa orders him.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you." Dr Malcolm says again walking away.

"Doctor, Frost, I salute you whether you two like it or not. Now, I take it we're safe from those things?" Erisa asks.

"They'll start again. Generate a new doorway. It's not their fault, it's their natural life cycle. But I'll see if I can nudge the wormholes on to uninhabited planets. Closer to home, Captain. Those two lads. Very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay's good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT's finest." I informs her of the situation.

"I'll see what I can do. And I've got something for you." Erisa tells us we turn to see the TARDIS is being unloaded from a truck.

"Better than a bus, any day. Hello." The Doctor and I greet.

"Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace." Erisa informs us.

"Oh, she doesn't mind." The Doctor says.

"Now, I've got three dead alien stingrays to clear up. I don't suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork?" Erisa asks.

"Not a chance." We tell her.

"Till we meet again, Doctor and Frost." Erisa smiles.  
"I hope so." We smile back. I look around to see everyone much more happy and I hug the Doctor close to me and he returned the gesture.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He replies we were interrupted by Christina running over to us.

"Little blue box, just like you said. Right then. Off we go. Come on, Doctor, show me the stars." Christina asks.

"No." the Doctor answers her.

"What?" Christina

"I said no." The Doctor repeats.

"But I saved your life and your wife's. And you saved mine." Christina points out.

"So?" I asks joining in.

"We're surrounded by police. I'll go to prison." Christina tells us.

"Yeah." The Doctor agrees.

"But you were right. It's not about the money. I only steal things for the adventure, and today with you. I want more days like this. I want every day to be like this. Why not?" Christina asks.

"People have travelled with us and we've lost them. Lost them all. Never again." The Doctor says I knew he was remembering all of his past companions as I was thinking of Martha and Donna.

"Lady Christina de Souza. Oh, I have waited a long time to say this. I am arresting you on suspicion of theft. You do not have to say anything, etcetera, etcetera. Dennison, take her away." A Detective says to her and Christina leaves in handcuffs.

"Doctor? Frost? You two take care now." Carmen tells him.

"You too. Chops and gravy, lovely." The Doctor replies.

"No, but you be careful. Because your song is ending, sir." Carmen tells him.

"What do you mean?" I asks her seeing the Doctor tense up.

"It is returning. It is returning through the dark. And then, Doctor? Oh, but then he will knock four times." Carmen tells him. "Child so much suffering in your past but you've grown so strong and he will test you." She tells me and just as Christina is about to be put into a police car, the Doctor sonics her handcuffs. She gets in one side and straight out the other.

"Oi!" the Detective shouts. "Stop that woman! Stop that woman! Stop her. Don't just stand there, stop her." He shouts orders. Christina runs onto the bus and shuts the doors. "Open the door. I'll add resisting arrest." He tells her.

"I'd step back, if I were you." I suggest.

"I'm charging you both too. Aiding and abetting." The Detective tells us.

"Yes. We'll just step inside this police box and arrest ourselves." The Doctor jokes.

"Out, now." The Detective orders but Christina just starts the bus and up it goes. "No! Come back!" he shouts.

"Go on." Angela shouts.

"We could've been so good together." Christina says to us stopping the bus.

"Christina, we were." We agree. She goes off into the sky and we share a look going into the TARDIS.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"So where to next?" the Doctor asks.

"You really need another companion Doctor." I tell him dismissing his question and I knew I had hit a nerve as he tensed.

"I can't it's hard." The Doctor tells me and I got over hugging him tightly and I felt the baby kick. "What was that?" he asks.

"That was the baby kicking he likes it when were close." I tell him.

"That's good because so do I." he smiles.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Okay hey guys I've finished and I just want to tell you that I'll be updating every Sunday and I'll be starting college tomorrow and I'm starting on _Sarah Jane's Wedding Part 1. SNEAK PEAK_

_Sarah Jane is almost drowned out by the TARDIS engines and Frost and the Doctor run into the room. "Stop this wedding now!" They shout._

"_What?" Sarah Jane asks._

"_What's going on?" Gita asks._

"_Who the hell is that?" Haresh asks._

"_I don't believe it." Luke says in disbelief._

"_Who are they?" Rani asks._

"_Master!" K9 speaks. _

"_I said, stop this wedding." They shout and a strong wind blows through the room._


	7. Sarah Jane's Wedding

**Sarah Jane's Wedding**

Sarah Jane is looking very smart while Luke is doing his homework. "See you later, then." Sarah Jane says.

"Yeah, see you, Mum, have a good evening." Luke replies.

"You too. Bye, K9." Sarah Jane waves.

"Enjoy your evening, Mistress." K9 replies and she leaves.

"Mister Smith, I need you quickly and quietly." Luke orders.

"Quickly and quietly." Mr Smith repeats and no big fanfare. Luke makes a phone call.

"She's off again." Luke says to the caller on the other end.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sarah Jane drives away from the house as Rani and Clyde come out of hiding. "Right. We're coming over." Rani tells Luke.

"What is she up to?" Clyde wonders out loud.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"How can I help you, Luke?" Mr Smith asks.

"Activate tracking device, Mister Smith. Aerial satellite scan." Luke orders and a blue device blinking in the wheel arch.

"So, what was her story this time?" Rani asks Luke.

"She says she's going to a meeting at the Town Hall about a motorway extension." Luke replies.

"Mistress's exact words. You never know, Luke, there could be a story in it." K9 relays.

"Her excuses are getting lamer and lamer." Clyde comments.

"Affirmative. Veracity level twelve percent." K9 comments.

"Why is she lying to us?" Clyde asks.

"She's heading into town." Rani tells them.

"Query. Am I to understand you are using my tracking system to spy on Sarah Jane?" Mr Smith asks.

"It's the fifth time she's done this in a month, Mister Smith. We've got to find out what she's really doing." Luke tells Mr Smith.

"She goes off on her own, all mysterious. What if she gets in trouble?" Clyde asks.

"This is highly irregular behaviour." Mr Smith comment.

"Do not exceed your function, Mister Smith. Your opinion has not been asked for." K9 warns.

"That told you. Good dog." Clyde smirks.

"Affirmative, Master Clyde." K9 replies.

"She's stopped." Clyde tells them.

"Nowhere near the Town Hall." Luke points out.

"There, she was lying. Knew it." Rani comments.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sarah Jane is about to put on some lipstick in her car, but has the wrong one. "Whoa. Must stop doing that. Right." Sarah Jane says to herself.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Scan for alien activity in that area, K9." Clyde orders.

"Negative for alien activity, Master Clyde." K9 reports.

"I am perfectly able to complete that function, Clyde. There's no need to consult the dog." Mr Smith tells Clyde.

"Sticks and stones." K9 retaliates.

"So, what now, then. We follow her down there?" Rani asks.

"Come on. Two minutes to the next bus." Luke tells them.

"And you two, play nicely." Clyde warns jokingly. Luke, Rani and Clyde leave.

"Play nicely. Instruction to human children. Conduct recreation in socially compatible mode." K9 comments.

"Oh, be quiet." Mr Smith snaps.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"There's the car, but where's Mum?" Luke asks.

"No sign of any aliens either." Rani comments and Clyde suddenly jumps back and flattens himself against an Estate Agents doorway.

"I did not just see that. Careful!" Clyde tells them and they peer into a restaurant to see Sarah Jane sitting at a table with a man.

"Oh, my God." Rani gasps.

"Oh, no, they're not gonna." Clyde groans and the man leans over and kisses Sarah Jane. "Oh, people are eating." He says grossed out. Then he hears a noise just like the TARDIS engines. They walk away across the road.

"Wow. Just wow." Rani repeats.

"Nobody over 22 should be doing that in public actually at all." Clyde tells them.

"Shut up, Clyde. Oh, that's brilliant, she's got herself a man." Rani smiles.

"What are we gonna say?" Luke asks.

"We're not gonna say anything. She wants it kept a secret, so we never saw that and we don't know. Yeah? Luke?" Rani reasons.

"Yeah. And we thought she was hunting aliens." Luke says.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"He looked really posh. I bet he's called Henry or…" Clyde is cut off with footsteps heard on the stairs.

"She's coming." Rani warns and Sarah Jane enters.

"What are you all doing up here?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Well, the exams are coming up, so we've got to work." Clyde answers.

"Luke's helping us revise. Did you have a good evening?" Rani asks.

"Yeah, how was the, er meeting?" Clyde asks.

"Nothing special. Why is Mister Smith still out?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Information. Sarah Jane's car is now parked outside the house." Mr Smith voices.

"What? Mister Smith." Sarah Jane points out.

"Oh, hello, Sarah Jane, I have been tracking your position as instructed by Luke." Mr Smith tells her.

"Big mouth! You did that on purpose." Clyde shouts.

"K9, what have they been doing?" Sarah Jane asks.

"I have been instructed to withhold information." K9 tells her.

"What was your exact instruction?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Mistress Rani instructed me not to relay the information that you were followed to your assignation." K9 tells her.

"The gob on you!" Rani says in anger.

"You've been spying on me?" Sarah Jane asks.

"We were worried. When you've kept something secret before, it's always been a disaster." Luke tells her.

"Does that give you the right to poke into my private business? Oh, I was about to tell you anyway." Sarah Jane tells them.

"So who's the lucky fellow, then?" Clyde asks.

"His name is Peter Dalton. And yes, he's very lucky, and rather marvellous." Sarah Jane tells them smiling.

"Ooo. Where did you meet him?" Rani asks.

"Oh no, that's all. End of discussion. You two, home. Luke, bed, I'll be in to say good night. Go on. Off! Off!" Sarah Jane tells them.

"Sweet dreams." Clyde smiles and the teenagers leave.

"I should be angry. Why am I not angry?" Sarah Jane wonders out loud.

"Mistress, I detect you are experiencing a heightened emotional state. Alpha waves high, heartbeat fast, increased serotonin." K9 reports.

"K9, always the romantic." Sarah Jane comments.

"Affirmative." K9 replies.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sarah Jane knocks on Luke's bedroom door and enters. She sees that he is on his bed. "Honestly, I was about to tell you. I think. I'm not exactly an expert in matters of the heart." Sarah Jane tells him.

"Neither am I." Luke reminds her.

"I thought something was bound to go wrong, with my track record, and, well, it keeps getting better." Sarah Jane tells him.

"I didn't know you had those sort of feelings." Luke comments.

"Men were interested before, but then I'd think, how can a relationship go anywhere with my bizarre life?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Where'd you meet him?" Luke asks.

"In a shoe shop. We just got talking, and he gave me his phone number." Sarah Jane tells him.

"I didn't know people of your age did that kind of thing." Luke comments.

"Cheek! Well, no, I wasn't going to call him, but then I bumped into him again and it got me thinking. I cut myself off from people for all those years. How could anyone like me, with what I know, what I do, ever have proper friends? But then I got you, and Maria and Clyde and Rani, and things changed, and perhaps they're changing on this front, too." Sarah Jane tells him.

"You look really happy." Luke tells her.

"But there's still the big problem, isn't there? I can't suddenly spring it all on Peter. Oh, by the way, I used to go travelling through space and time in a phone box with a Time Lord." Sarah Jane jokes.

"My son was created as part of an experiment by the Bane." Luke fills in.

"I've got a talking computer and a robot dog." Sarah Jane joins in.

"Oh, by the way. My lipstick, it's deadly." Luke adds.

"But I do want you to meet him. Can we just keep all this madness quiet for a bit longer, hmm? See how things go. And whatever happens, we're okay, you and me? Good night." Sarah Jane says to Luke and leaves Luke alone and the sound of stuttering time rotors again.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Three days later, as the postman parks up outside the house. "I hope I look okay." Luke worries.

"Okay. Adequate but unremarkable quality." K9 replies.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to react. What am I supposed to call him? Peter? Mister Dalton? Dad? What if I don't even like him?" Luke asks for advice.

"Regret I do not have the answer to these questions, Master Luke. Suggest consult another human being." K9 comments.

"Come on, Luke, he'll be here any moment. Chop, chop." Sarah Jane tells him.

"Right. Stay quiet, K9. He mustn't find out about you. Got it?" Luke orders him.

"Understood." K9 replies.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sarah Jane is signing for a large box. Clyde walks past as Rani looks out her front door. "Oi! Clyde, what are you doing here?" Rani asks.

"I think I left my phone charger in the attic." Clyde attempts at an excuse.

"Oh, yeah?" Rani asks not believing him.

"All right, I want a good old look at the mystery man." Clyde admits.

"Hold on, so do I." Rani tells him.

"Thanks." Sarah Jane smiles as the postman leaves and Peter arrives in his nice shiny convertible Mercedes Benz.

"Oh, hi, Sarah Jane. Is that your new man?" Clyde asks.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Er, well…" Rani tries to make up an excuse, then the box in Sarah Jane's arms leaps and makes strange noises.

"Hello, there! These are for you." Peter smiles and hands over a dozen red roses.

"Oh. Thank you." Sarah Jane blushes.

"Everything all right?" Peter asks.

"Oh, thanks for looking after that for me." Rani says to Sarah Jane and takes the box from Sarah Jane.

"Come on, Clyde." Rani tells him.

"Hello." Clyde greets.

"Oh, Peter, they're lovely. Thank you." Sarah Jane comments.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Peter asks.

"Yes. Oh, they're beautiful." Sarah Jane smiles and Rani and Clyde go over to her house with Gita at the door.

"Is that Sarah's man arriving?" Gita asks.

"Mum, have you got no shame?" Rani asks.

"Well, at least we were subtle. And what is that?" Clyde asks.

"How should I know?" Rani asks and Luke comes out of the house.

"Okay. Very good. Now, this must be Luke." Peter points out.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Dalton." Luke says.

"It's Peter, please. I've heard all about you. You're the apple of your mother's eye, I can tell you. So, this is where you live. Amazing place." Peter comments. Rani puts the noisy box in their lounge and runs back outside.

"Blimey, he's quite dishy. She's done all right for herself." Gita gushes.

"Cool car." Clyde comments and Gita runs across the road.

"Mum, come back! Clyde." Rani calls pointing inside the house and Clyde obeys.

"Oh, hello. Just popping to the shops. Do you want anything?" Gita asks.

"No, thanks. Peter, this is Gita from over the road." Sarah Jane introduces.

"Oh! Peter and Gita, that's funny." Gita giggles.

"Gita, nice to meet you." Peter smiles.

"Pretty flowers. I run a flower shop, my darling, Bloomin' Lovely, on the parade? You should pop in, I'll give you a discount. I do lovely displays for weddings." Gita suggests.

"That's quite enough of that, thank you." Sarah Jane warns off.

"Well, I'll be off." Gita says.

"The shop's that way, Mrs Chandra." Sarah Jane points out.

"Yes!" Gita corrects herself.

"Oh, let me just pop these in some water." Sarah Jane tells them as she goes inside.

"So." Luke draws out.

"Yes." Peter replies awkwardly.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Okay, he looks all right. Did that just move again?" Clyde asks.

"What is it?" Rani asks as an eye on a stalk pushes its way out of the box.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Alien activity detected. Alert! Activating stair negotiation, hover mode." K9 detects.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Two eye stalks now. "It's alive." Rani comments in distress.

"Let's hope it's harmless!" Clyde says his voice raised. The box bursts in a shower of polystyrene peanuts. Three eyes and various pseudopods on a woodlouse shaped body.

"Stop! Stay calm! We're going to help you!" Rani shouts and it runs out.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

K9 rushes past Sarah Jane. "Mistress, emergency! Alien activity detected." K9 reports.

"K9, shut up. Get back inside. He mustn't see you. It's all meant to be normal." Sarah Jane warns.

"Alert, Mistress! Previous instructions overridden. Danger!" K9 reports.

"K9!" Luke shouts as he passes.

"Hey, what's that?" Peter asks.

"Oh, it's mine. It's a toy. It comes from Japan. It's a robot dog. K9, get it?" Luke orders.

"Alert!" K9 reports.

"But it talks." Peter reasons.

"Yeah, it's got this programme with a few phrases." Luke lies.

"Do not look at me. Everything is normal." K9 repeats as he heads to the Chandra home.

"It's a prototype. It always finds its way home." Luke lies again.

"You know, I would like one of those." Peter complements.

"Let's go." Sarah Jane suggests.

"The toys kids have nowadays. Computers and everything, it's incredible! Remember that thing with the horse?" Peter talks to Sarah Jane. Across the road, the little alien is in the bushes.

"Alert! Alert!" K9 reports.

"Buckaroo." Sarah Jane answers.

"What's it doing there?" Rani asks.

"Alert!" K9 repeats. Rani and Clyde chase the little alien down the road.

"Let's go." Sarah Jane suggests again.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Luke adds. Sarah Jane and Luke get into Peters car, and he drives them away.

"I thought we'd try the new Italian on the High Street." Peter suggests as they nearly run over the alien on their way out.

"Come back here!" Clyde shouts.

"I'd really like to go to university, but I think I'd also like to work on my own projects." Luke tells him and Sarah Jane's phone rings.

"Better get this. Sorry." Sarah Jane excuses herself leaving the table. "Rani?" she answers.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Clyde and Rani have trapped the alien in a small dustbin. "There you go, my son." Clyde says.

"We've got it! But what is it?" Rani asks.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Travast Polong. Not evil, just trouble. I saw him on eBay. The seller had no idea what he was. It turns out he was in his dormant cycle." Sarah Jane explains.

"And he would choose today to wake up." Rani groans.

"Get Mister Smith to open up a link to Polongus and they'll transmat him home." Sarah Jane tells her.

"Already on it." Rani replies.

"Polongus receiving now. Earth transmitting now." Mr Smith voices. The dustbin is transmatted away.

"Problem solved. You have fun, right?" Rani asks.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"But Mum always has a way of getting things out of you." Luke tells him.

"It must be being a journalist, she has to know everything." Peter adds.

"Yes, that is so true." Luke agrees and Sarah Jane returns to the table.

"Watch this." Peter tells him.

"You boys okay?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Oh yes, yes. Luke and I were just discussing er. Oh, never mind, it's not important." Peter dismisses.

"Oh, no, go on, what?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Don't worry about it, Mum, it was nothing." Luke agrees with Peter.

"No, go on, what were you talking about? Tell me. Come on. What's so funny? What?" Sarah Jane asks again.

"Nothing." Luke repeats.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Two days later. "What are you doing?" Rani asks Clyde.

"Just being nosy. Looking up Peter's gaffe. 120 Christchurch Walk, W4." Clyde tells her.

"Nice place." Rani complements.

"That's weird. There's a For sale sign. And newspapers in the windows. It looks empty." Clyde tells her.

"That picture could have been taken months back." Rani comments.

"No, no, look. It says three weeks ago." Clyde argues.

"I'll ask Sarah Jane." Rani tells him.

"But Luke told me that she'd never been to his place. Let's go round there." Clyde tells her.

"Are you joking?" Rani asks.

"We'll just have a look." Clyde replies.

"Oh Clyde, Peter is not an alien." Rani argues.

"I know. K9 scanned him. But Sarah Jane's loaded, right? All this money from her aunt, the house, what if he wants to get his hands on it?" Clyde suggests.

"He's a partner in a law firm. He earns thousands. I know why you're doing this. You don't want things to change. Neither do I. But Sarah Jane's happy. Isn't that important?" Rani asks.

"Yeah. And I want her to stay happy. Come on." Clyde tells her.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"I don't quite know how to say this." Peter tells her.

"What's the matter?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Well, nothing's the matter, that's it. Sarah Jane, I love you." Peter tells her.

"Good. Because the funny thing is, I love you too." Sarah Jane replies.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Rani and Clyde climb in through a window. The few furniture and fittings are all covered up. "Come on. Whoa, this place is creepy. It's freezing." Clyde comments.

"We got the right address, didn't we?" Rani asks.

"Of course we did. Look at this place. I knew it, lair of the living dead." Clyde tells her.

"There could be a million reasons for this. I don't know. He's got everything in storage?" Rani asks.

"Oh, yeah?" Clyde asks looking at the mountain of post by the front door.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Peter produces a ring box. "Will you marry me?" Peter asks.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Peter, I love you." Sarah Jane tells him.

"Which means?" Peter asks.

"Yes, of course. Yes, yes, yes!" Sarah Jane answers as the whole restaurant applauds as they kiss. He slides the ring onto her finger. "A perfect fit." As they gaze into each other's eyes, the three diamonds glow red.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Here they come." Sarah Jane says as Rani and Clyde enter. "Hey, I've just been telling Luke. I've got some big news. Wonderful news. Peter and I, we're getting married." She tells them.

"What?" Clyde asks.

"Well, you don't have to look so pleased. I know it's a bit of a shock, but Peter's got it all planned." Sarah Jane tells them.

"I bet he has." Rani comments.

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Sarah Jane, we went round to Peter's house." Rani tells her.

"You did what?" Luke asks.

"There's nothing there. It's empty." Clyde tells them.

"What? What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Mum?" Luke asks and the diamonds glow red again.

"I know it's empty. He doesn't really live there. His firm got him a flat in London nearer the office." Sarah Jane tells them.

"And you've been there?" Clyde asks.

"Plenty of times. Oh, I should be angry with you, breaking in there. It's what I'd do, isn't it? Oh, look at you. I've made you all so suspicious. But this is a happy thing, and I want you all to be part of it. It isn't the end of the world. So thanks, but there's no need to sneak around or worry about anything." Sarah Jane tells them.

"So when's the wedding?" Rani asks.

"End of next week." Sarah Jane replies.

"Next week?" Luke asks.

"Well, at my age, why wait?" Sarah Jane replies.

"You what? That's mad." Clyde tells her.

"Peter had it all on standby. A nice hotel in the country. You're all invited. And you, Luke, you can give me away." Sarah Jane tells them.

"Do I have to do a speech?" Luke asks.

"I will help, Master Luke." K9 reports.

"Oh, it'll be full of robot jokes, will it?" Rani asks.

"Don't you think it's a bit fast?" Clyde asks.

"Oh, you're telling me, I've got so much to arrange. A lot of changes." Sarah Jane says and the diamonds glow again.

"Sarah Jane, anomaly detected." Mr Smith reports.

"That reminds me. First big change. Mister Smith, commence deactivation program." Sarah Jane orders.

"But Sarah Jane, I have detected an impulse registering…" Mr Smith reports.

"Initiate total deactivation, Mister Smith. Protocol five." Sarah Jane orders.

"Complying. Goodbye, Sarah Jane." Mr Smith compiles.

"No, Sarah Jane! He was trying to tell us something." Clyde warns.

"The world can look after itself. I'm busy with something normal for a change, and I don't want anything, any of this getting in the way." Sarah Jane argues.

"You haven't told Peter about our thing, what we do?" Luke asks.

"Why should I? Perhaps I never will. Perhaps that's the solution." Sarah Jane argues.

"What? I don't like this." Clyde says.

"I know what'll stop you worrying, Clyde. You can dog sit for me. You can look after K9." Sarah Jane tells him.

"What? What, really? What do I say to my mum?" Clyde asks.

"Oh, come on, Clyde Langer, when have you ever been short of excuses? Oh, and Rani, keep Saturday free. Dress shopping. You're going to make a lovely bridesmaid." Sarah Jane tells her.

"You're on! And there's that wedding fair." Rani replies.

"I know. And your mum can do the flowers before she asks. Right, come on, everybody out. Things to do. Come on." Sarah Jane reasons.

"K9, walkies!" Clyde calls.

"And goodbye to all that." Sarah Jane says turning off the lights and locks the door behind her and someone laughs evilly.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Two weeks later, the wedding. Luke and Clyde in suits with white rosebud buttonholes. Clyde is still wearing white trainers, though. "What have you got there?" Peter asks.

"A message from our friend Maria. She couldn't make it. She's got exams and her dad's tied up at work." Luke tells him.

"My mum's at another wedding, yeah, because this was too short notice. It's all been so fast. And the Brigadier's her oldest friend, of course, but he's back in Peru. Have you got any family coming, Peter?" Clyde tells them.

"I'm afraid I'm the only one left." Peter answers.

"Mister Dalton?" Registrar asks.

"End of the line. Be back in a sec." Peter says.

"Can I have a word?" Registrar asks.

"There's something so weird about all this." Clyde tells Luke.

"You didn't have to come, Clyde." Luke argues.

"I wouldn't miss this. What if something happens?" Clyde asks.

"Just because your dad turned out bad doesn't mean mine will." Luke argues.

"He's not your dad." Clyde argues back.

"He's going to be. Don't spoil my mum's day." Luke tells him.

"Is this it? That's Emma, does her hair. Clarissa, used to be her editor. Oh, that's her accountant. I can't remember his name." Gita tells her husband.

"You must be slipping." Haresh tells her.

"Bit of a sorry turnout. I suppose that's what happens when you rush to get married." Gita says.

"It is rather peculiar. Marry in haste, repent at leisure, they say." Haresh says.

"Trust you to be the voice of doom, Haresh. Smile." Gita tells him.

"Congratulations." Haresh says to them.

"Thank you." Peter smiles.

"Hello, everybody. Welcome. It's time, so if you'd like to go in." Luke greets.

"So, Peter, where are you heading after the reception? Somewhere exotic?" Gita asks.

"Afterwards is a surprise." Peter tells her.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"It can't be any worse than our honeymoon. Total disaster." Gita comments.

"I enjoyed it." Haresh argues.

"Brussels. There's nothing there!" Gita argues back.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Luke is waiting for the bride to arrive. She does so in a white Rolls Royce, and wearing a white dress. "Mum." Luke calls. Her bridesmaid is in pink. "Rani, you look good."

"I look good?" Rani asks.

"You look amazing. Both of you. I thought you might have wanted the Doctor to give you away with Frost as another bridesmaid." Luke comments.

"I need somebody reliable, and I'm so very, very glad it's you. Besides, where would I send the invite? Metebelis Three?" Sarah Jane asks and Rani turns at the sound of time engines.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Look at our Rani. It only seems like yesterday she was in pigtails. Oh, Sarah looks so happy. It's just like a fairy tale." Gita comments.

"Pull yourself together." Haresh tells her. The metal dog is under a table.

"K9, scan." Clyde orders.

"All normal, Master Clyde." K9 reports.

"Yeah, so far." Clyde says under his breath.

"You brought the dog?" Luke asks.

"Well, what did you think was under there, the wedding cake? There's something wrong about this." Clyde tells him.

"Good afternoon, everyone, I'm the Superintendent Registrar. We are here today to witness the marriage of Sarah Jane Smith and Peter Anthony Dalton. In each other's company they have found happiness, fulfilment and love, and they wish to affirm their relationship with this marriage. Now, I have to ask this question. If any person can show just cause or impediment why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Registrar speaks as she is almost drowned out by the TARDIS engines. The Doctor and Frost run in.

"Stop this wedding now!" They shout.  
"What?" Sarah Jane asks.  
"What's going on?" Gita asks.  
"Who the hell is that?" Haresh asks.  
"I don't believe it." Luke says in disbelief.  
"Who are they?" Rani asks.  
"Master!" K9 speaks.  
"I said, stop this wedding." They shout and a strong wind blows through the room.

"Alert! Alert! Danger, Mistress!" K9 warns.

"Stop! Get away from him!" Frost shouts a warning.

"No! Peter, no!" Sarah Jane shouts.

"Don't be afraid, Sarah Jane. It's the Angel." Peter tells her calmly as a faceless figure in white appears.

"The Trickster!" Rani shouts.

"Mum! Mum!" Luke calls.

"Sarah! Trickster, let her go!" the Doctor shouts.

"Too late, Time Lords. You're mine, Sarah Jane Smith. Mine forever." Trickster speaks.

"Sarah!" the Time Lords shout.

"Doctor! Frost!" Sarah Jane shouts. The Trickster, Peter and Sarah Jane vanish.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Luke? Luke Smith." The Doctor says as Luke wakes up lying on the floor.

"Doctor?" Luke asks.

"That's me. Good to meet you in the flesh." The Doctor says.

"What, what happened? Mum and the Trickster." Luke asks.

"Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, listen to me. Everything's going to be all right. I can find Sarah. I can bring her back. I promise. But I need you to be strong for me, just like you were before. I know you can do it." Frost says coming over with help from the Doctor as she was weak. Clyde and Rani wake up.

"Who are you two?" Clyde asks.

"Hello, Clyde. And that will be Rani." The Doctor greets with Frost still holding on to her scared she'll faint.

"What? How'd you know my name?" Clyde asks.

"Wait a moment. You two must be. It's you, isn't it?" Rani asks.

"That's us." Frost agrees weakly.

"The Doctor and Frost." Rani states.

"That's them." Luke agrees.

"I hope you're as good as Sarah Jane says you are." Clyde says.

"Well, you know journalists, always exaggerating. But yeah, I'm pretty amazing on a good day." The Doctor agrees getting Frost to snort. "Am too." He glares and Frost looks at him glaring back at him. "Sorry."

"Master, query. Where is Mistress Sarah Jane" K9 asks.

"K9! Did you miss me. Did you miss me, eh?" the Doctor asks.

"Repeat. Whereabouts of Sarah Jane? Where is she?" K9 asks again.

"Where are we?" Clyde asks.

"There's been a dimensional shift. Time's moved on but us, and this entire building, we've been left behind." Frost explains.

"There's nothing out there." Rani tells them and the hotel, and the bit of ground it stands on, are floating in white limbo.

"I said all along, I knew there was something wrong about all of this. And what exactly is going on?" Clyde asks.

"I'll explain later." The Doctor tells them and the three at once. The Doctor silences them with a football rattle. "Shush. Here's the answer to all your questions. Yes, that was the Trickster. Yes, we're trapped. Yes, we're the only ones who can get us out of the trap. Yes, we're going to bring Sarah Jane, and your mum and dad, and all the others back safe, but we can't do any of it without you." He tells them.

"You, you need us?" Clyde asks/

"Just like Sarah Jane needs you." Frost joins in feeling much better.

"My mum and dad, where are they?" Rani asks.

"Just go along with them, Rani. I saw them save the world." Luke tells his friends.

"You helped us save the world, Lukey boy. Right. Come on, we can use the TATDIS. I assume everybody knows what the TARDIS is, unless you've really not been paying attention. And, allons-y!" the Doctor babbles.

"Not this again." Frost mutters following.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh, no, no, no, no. It was there. It was right there. Wait, wait, wait." The Doctor complains as the TARDIS starts to materialise.

"That noise. I've heard it before." Rani recognized.

"That was us, trying to break through. Got knocked back by the Trickster." Frost explained.

"Temporal schism is preventing TARDIS materialisation." K9 reports.

"Wait a minute. That's the TARDIS? It's just a wooden box." Clyde asks.

"Come on, you can do it. More power. Come on!" the Doctor exclaims and The TARDIS fades away.

"Okay, got no TARDIS. It can't materialise here until time moves forward." Frost explains.

"What, so we're trapped here, wherever this is?" Rani asks.

"No. Because what have I got? I've got K9." The Doctor says.

"Affirmative." K9 replies.

"And I've got you three. And any friend of Sarah Jane Smith is a friend of mine." The Doctor says.

"But where is this? What's happened to the rest of the world?" Clyde asks.

"Our present location nowhere, no when." K9 reports.

"No when?" Luke asks.

"Look at the clocks." Frost tells them.

"Time's stopped." Luke states.

"What? You're joking." Clyde asks.

"No. Time hasn't stopped. This second's on a loop. Twenty three seconds and twenty three minutes past three o'clock." Luke explains.

"And we're caught inside it. In this one second." Frost adds.

"But again, where is Sarah Jane?" Clyde asks.

"I think she's right here." The Doctor tells them.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"What happened?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Don't worry, Sarah Jane." Peter tells her.

"Peter, what's going on? Where is everybody?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Everything's going to be fine." Peter answers and the diamonds on her engagement ring glow red. "We're about to be married. This is our perfect day."

"Another man and woman. The Doctor and Frost?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Sarah Jane, please listen to me. All you have to say is I do, and then we'll be together." Peter tells her.

"I'm so confused. What's happened, where are we?" Sarah Jane asks.

"You don't understand. Just say you'll marry me. Say I do." Peter tells her.

"Of course we're getting married. Oh, but there's another man and woman. Always. The Doctor and Frost. Where's the Doctor and Frost? Doctor! Frost!" Sarah Jane shouts and she stretches out her arm, and sees the diamonds glowing. "No. No!" She pulls off the ring and throws it down on the floor.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"So we've been kept behind in this second." Rani says.

"Affirmative Mistress Rani." K9 agrees.

"But the rest of the world, Mum and Dad and everyone else, they've moved on from here, forwards in time. Why has the Trickster trapped us here?" Rani asks.

"Oh, come on, Rani. You know the answer to that." The Doctor says.

"We're Sarah Jane's friends, all of us. Her best friends." Rani realizes.

"Yeah. Which means?" Frost asks.

"Hostages. He can use us to get at her." Rani realizes again.

"We've met the Trickster before, but we've never found out who he is." Clyde says.

"Frost is better at this than me." The Doctor says.

"The Trickster is a creature from beyond the universe. Forever trying to break in to our reality, manifest himself. He's one of the Pantheon of Discord." Frost explains to them.

"That's a good name for a band." Clyde comments.

"Yeah, actually, not bad. He's an eternal exile, who exists to wreak havoc. But we can fight him, the five of us. And we can win." Frost tells them and the Doctor's sonic screwdriver starts beeping.

"Oh! Ha, that's it. A time trace. Just a hint of Sarah Jane. Ooo, she's close." The Doctor explains.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"The moment you put that ring on my finger, I was your puppet." Sarah Jane says.

"It isn't like that. It was in case something went wrong. The Angel said that people would try and stop us being happy. Listen, I'll explain." Peter explains himself.

"The Angel? Of course. I saw him. The Trickster!" Sarah Jane shouts.

"Sarah Jane?" Peter calls.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Doctor, where are you?" Sarah Jane asks walking through what is to her an empty area. Rani shivers.

"What was that? Felt like someone just walked over my grave." Rani asks.

"Oh, oh, oh, she's here. She's here! Sarah!" the Doctor calls.

"Sarah Jane. She doesn't like being called Sarah." Rani tells him.

"She does by us. K9?" Frost asks.

"Scanning, Mistress." K9 complies.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Sarah Jane shouts.

"Mum. That was her." Luke states.

"K9, isolate the time trace." The Doctor orders.

"Affirmative, Master." K9 accepts.

"K9?" Frost asks.

"Temporal schism divided in two, Master." K9 reports.

"Yes, of course. We're trapped here in 3:23:23. and Sarah Jane's trapped too, just in another second." The Doctor realizes.

"Hold on. You said you'd explain later. Well, it's later. Please explain." Clyde tells them.

"The Trickster doesn't want us helping Sarah, so he's separated us, trapped us in two different seconds." The Doctor explains. In the other second.

"Sarah Jane. I want to tell you about the Angel." Peter says to her.

"Doctor! A time trap." Sarah Jane shouts as she runs up the stairs. "Doctor."

"Oh, oh, she's upstairs. Come on. Luke, K9, watch for the TARDIS, you see it coming back, shout the place down." The Doctor tells them.

"Orders accepted, Master." K9 replies.

"I can't go with you Doctor." Frost tells him.

"But I want you with me so I know your safe." The Doctor argues.

"I know my darling but I'm eight months now it wouldn't be too good of an idea to run around so close to the time." Frost argues.

"I understand I'll be back I promise my love." The Doctor tells her. "I love you." He whispers hugging her close to him.

"I love you too." Frost whispers back.

"You two with me. Spit spot." The Doctor orders.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sarah Jane goes through a door labelled 2nd floor 201-230 and into the same room as before. "It's not possible." Sarah Jane gasps.

"We can't run away, Sarah Jane." Peter says.

"The one time I fall in love, the onetime everything goes right, and it's a trap. I thought I loved you, but you aren't even real." Sarah Jane says.

"You do love me. I'm here, flesh and blood." Peter argues.

"Are you? And I was worried about my secrets. Well, it turned out you were hiding something pretty big, weren't you?" Sarah Jane asks.

"I only kept one secret. I knew you wouldn't believe me. You'd think I was mad. That's why I never told you about the Angel." Peter tells her.

"The Angel? That's what you call him, but he, it, it's a creature, an alien being." Sarah Jane tells him.

"Please, listen, I'll tell you everything. Please. A few months ago I was working from home. Had a stupid accident, fell down the stairs. I thought I was going to die, then he appeared." Peter tells her.

"Peter. I can give you life, and the true love you've always longed for. All you have to do is give me your agreement. Do I have your agreement?" Trickster in memory tells him.

"Yes." Peter in the memory answers.

"Then you are real. Oh Peter, he tricked you." Sarah Jane tells him.

"No. He found you for me. He wanted us to be happy." Peter argues.

"Then why the ring? Why hypnotise me?" Sarah Jane asks.

"He said it would protect you. You accepted my proposal before the ring went on. You said you loved me before the ring went on. Didn't you love me? Didn't you mean it?" Peter asks.

"Oh, Peter." Sarah Jane smiles as they embrace. Meanwhile, back in the 23rd second, the Doctor, Clyde and Rani run in.

"How did we end up here again?" Rani asks.

"It's a spatial loop mixed up with a temporal loop." Clyde answers.

"How did you work that one out?" Rani asks.

"Well, we've been doing this for a while now. I have taken notes." Clyde answers.

"Come on, come on, come on, Sarah. Let me find you." The Doctor mutters and with Sarah Jane's in the other second.

"And now for the things I never told you. I've fought him before. I fight creatures like him. That is my life. And he's used my past, my parents, against me, and now he's using you." Sarah Jane tells him.

"He saved me. He brought us together." Peter argues.

"I'll show you what he is. Trickster? Trickster!" Sarah Jane shouts.

"Sarah Jane Smith." Trickster answers her call.

"Why have you done this? What do you want?" Sarah Jane asks.

"I want you to be happy." Trickster answers. With the Doctor, Rani and Clyde in the other seconds.

"Hang on, though. This is mad. The Trickster, he's this all-powerful immortal who wants to cause chaos throughout the stars, and he wants Sarah Jane to get married. What does he get out of that?" Rani asks.

"You want us to get married. And then what?" Sarah Jane asks thinking on the same wave length of Rani.

"You will forget all that has happened here as though it has never been, and then here is the life you will lead." Trickster answers showing a vision of the possible future.

"Mister and Mrs Dalton." Haresh cheers with everyone else throwing confetti. It changes to them cleaning the attic.

"All done?" Sarah Jane asks.

"I've finally got all the junk cleared out." Peter answers.

"Right, decorator's due on Monday. Turn this into a proper little office." Sarah Jane says and it goes back to the moment.

"I will bring you happiness." Trickster tells her.

"But what's the price? There's got to be a catch. With you there always is." Sarah Jane says.

"Sarah Jane, all you have to say is I do." Peter tells her trying to divert the attention.

"And if you don't, you will remain here forever." Trickster warns her.

"Then so be it." Sarah Jane argues.

"So will Peter. And so will your son and your friends. You'll condemn them to remain here. This place is nowhere. And it's forever." Trickster tells her and vanishes.

"Now do you see? Now do you see what he is." Sarah Jane asks him.

"It doesn't matter. You can save them, Luke and the others." Peter tells her holding up the wedding ring. Meanwhile with the others.

"She's here. If I can narrow the link ratio." The Doctor tells them.

"Doctor." Trickster greets back in its black robe.

"Ah. You look better in black. Or is white the new black?" the Doctor asks cheekily.

"At last. Doctor. I could feel this moment reverberating back through the ages. The meeting of the Pantheon of Discord and the last two Time Lords." Trickster says.

"We've known the legends of the Pantheon since we were little children. We've fought your shadows and your changelings. I never thought we'd actually meet." The Doctor replies.

"And I know the legends of the Doctor and his wife. The man of ice and fire and the lady who has a frozen heart, whom walked among gods, whom once held the Key to Time in their hands. Now they are surrounded by children." Trickster teases.

"They're my friends. Which reminds me, you're looking a bit lonely for a Pantheon." The Doctor teases back.

"I embody multitudes. And who are you, the man who has lost everybody, to talk to me of loneliness, when the Gate is waiting for you?" Trickster asks.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asks.

"Sarah Jane Smith is my prize. Even you, Doctor, didn't realise how wonderful she is." Trickster tells her.

"What do you want with her?" the Doctor asks.

"What I always want from any of those I visit. Her agreement. Goodbye, Doctor." Trickster says and vanishes.

"Her agreement. The power of words. She says I do, and. Yes, that's it!" The Doctor realises.

"That's what?" Clyde asks.

"She promises to love and honour her husband, the wedding ring goes on and then she's agreed to it. She's totally under the Trickster's power. Marital bliss, but she forgets all about this. She starts living a new life." The Doctor explains.

"Forgetting about her old life protecting the Earth." Rani realizes.

"And the planet's wide open, so aliens can just barge in?" Clyde asks.

"Without Sarah, without you lot saving the world from your attic in Ealing, there'll be chaos and destruction. Meat and drink to the Trickster." The Doctor tells them.

"As if she's gonna say yes." Clyde comments.

"But she will, won't she. Because we're here." The Doctor tells her and they hear the time engines. "TARDIS! Beautiful. Yes! It's homing in on me. Emergency program, protecting the pilot. Of course. Partial materialisation." He exclaim.

"What's happening?" Luke asks.

"Look, that's pure artron energy. TARDIS power. Equal and opposite to the Trickster's power. That's how we can fight him." Frost explains and the Doctor unlocks the TARDIS door.

"Run!" the Doctor shouts and Frost runs in behind him and a strong wind is pushing them back.

"Doctor!" Rani shouts.

"Come on, all of you, get in. Come on now." The Doctor tells them and the Doctor manages to grab Clyde's hand, but he can't pull him in. The door slams shut and Clyde is held against it with artron energy playing all over him. The TARDIS dematerialises.

"Clyde!" Luke shouts.

"It's just us then." Rani says.

"You all right?" Luke asks.

"Yeah. I think. They'll come back for us, won't they?" Clyde asks.

"What if he can't?" Rani asks.

"They will. I'll wait here for them. You check with K9." Luke tells them.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Frost said the power of the TARDIS could fight the Trickster. Something energy." Luke says.

"Artron energy. Residue of TARDIS engines. Known to be highly inimical to certain time-sensitive life forms." K9 answers.

"There is no TARDIS." Rani reminds him and Clyde sees a ball of energy in the palm of his hand.

"Whoa." Clyde gasps.

"What's that?" Rani asks.

"Artron energy, Mistress Rani." K9 reports.

"And I got a shot of it." Clyde says.

"Then we can fight him?." Rani asks.

"No. I can fight him." Clyde corrects her.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"We can forget all this madness. You saw. We'll be married, we'll be together. Luke and the others, we can all go home." Peter tells her.

"Oh, it would be so easy. But that's how he works. That's his deadliest weapon, temptation. I'm not making that mistake again." Sarah Jane tells him.

"But you'd never know." Peter replies.

"Peter, he wants me to stop me defending Earth." Sarah Jane tells her.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"I can get close to the Trickster with this." Clyde tells her.

"Clyde, you can't. You don't know what you're doing." Rani tells him.

"When has that ever stopped us? It's what Sarah Jane would do. It's what the Doctor taught her. I've got no choice." Clyde tells her.

"Please, don't do this." Rani pleas and opens the front doors of the hotel.

"Trickster!" Clyde shouts and the Trickster appears in the white mist of limbo.

"Clyde Langer. Why do you call me?" Trickster asks.

"I wish to serve you. I wish to join the Pantheon." Clyde lies.

"Clyde, no!" Rani shouts.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"You are of no importance." Trickster tells him.

"I know something. A secret. Something that can help you." Clyde lies.

"You know nothing. You have the mind of a chittering insect. Be gone." Trickster dismisses and the Trickster waves his hand and Clyde grabs it.

"Gotcha." Clyde exclaims.

"Argh!" Trickster shouts in agony.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Please." Peter please and the TARDIS materialises and the Doctor opens the door with Frost.

"Sarah." The Doctor calls.

"Doctor. Frost." Sarah Jane smiles.

"Got to be quick. The TARDIS can't stabilise. Clyde's keeping the Trickster busy for the moment. Oh, those three are just brilliant." The Doctor complements.

"Doctor, what can I do? If I say no, we're trapped here forever. If I say yes, I condemn the world to the Trickster. Either way I lose. There's no way out." Sarah Jane tells them.

"It all rests with you, Sarah. Your greatest challenge. The hardest thing you'll ever face in your life." Frost answers.

"What is it? Tell me what I've got to do." Sarah Jane asks for advice.

"You've fought the Trickster before. You know how he operates, how he can be defeated." Frost suggests.

"Oh, no. No." Sarah Jane gasps knowing what was going to happen.

"I know you're a good man, Peter. I'm so sorry." The Doctor says and Clyde and the Trickster appear, screaming.

"Clyde!" Sarah Jane shouts.

"I can't hold it." Clyde tells her letting the Trickster go. The TADIS dematerialises.

"Doctor! Clyde, no." Sarah Jane gasps and he has collapsed. "Peter, I do love you, but the Frost's right. There is another way out." She tells him.

"Do not listen to her lies." Trickster gasps.

"Your accident. He can only talk to people who are about to die. He comes to them in that final moment. He gives them back their life." Sarah Jane tells him.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks.

"Clyde and Rani said your house was empty. Why did you never let me see your house? You died in that accident, Peter. But he needed you, so he kept you half alive. And if we got married the bargain would be complete. He would bring you back to life." Sarah Jane explains to him.

"Your love brought me back to life. How can that be wrong, to save a life?" Peter asks.

"Look at this, this is what he'll do to millions of people unless, unless you break your deal with him." Sarah Jane tells him cradling the unconscious Clyde in her lap.

"But I'll lose you. I'll die. I don't want you to be alone." Peter says.

"I love you but I can't love you. You said you'd do anything to save me. If you love me, you know what you have to do." Sarah Jane tells her.

"No." Trickster disagrees.

"You got one thing exactly right. Sarah Jane and I, we were made for each other. we're the perfect match. And I know what she would do." Peter says.

"But I chose you because you didn't have the strength." Trickster replies.

"You really don't know my Sarah Jane, do you? She gave me the strength. And I withdraw my agreement." Peter tells the Trickster.

"No!" Trickster shouts disappears.

"So, here I go. I wish I'd always known you." Peter tells her.

"I love you, Peter." Sarah Jane tells him.

"And I love you, Sarah Jane Dalton." Peter replies and disappears in a shower of sparkles. The Doctor, Frost, Luke and Rani run in, followed at a distance by K9.

"Mum." Luke calls.

"Luke. Doctor. Frost. Oh, Doctor. Frost." Sarah Jane cries.

"My Sarah Jane. You did it. The trap's broken. Time's moving forward again, We're going home." The Doctor tells them.

"Hold on!" Luke shouts.

"We're all going home." Frost says.

"If any person can show just cause or impediment why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Registrar speaks and everyone is back where they started, except for two.

"Where's he gone? Sarah's bloke, where's he gone?" Gita asks.

"He was just there." Haresh comments.

"Where's The Doctor and Frost gone?" Luke asks.

"That all really happened, didn't it?" Rani asks.

"Yeah." Clyde agrees.

"Affirmative." K9 agrees also.

"Mum?" Luke asks.

"I'm sorry, everybody. I'm afraid the wedding is cancelled." Sarah Jane tells everyone.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sarah Jane is sitting with K9. She has changed out of her dress. "Mister Smith, I need you." Sarah Jane calls.

"Welcome back, Sarah Jane." Mr Smith greets and Luke, Clyde and Rani enter, still in their wedding outfits.

"Mum, are you all right?" Luke asks.

"I'm going to be fine, I've got you, haven't I?" Sarah Jane asks.

"I can't believe the Doctor and Frost ran off like that." Luke comments.

"Sudden disappearing acts. That's them all over." Sarah Jane tells them.

"Sarah Jane, escalation of temporal flux." Mr Smith reports.

"Temporal flux escalating." K9 reports and the TARDIS finds a place to park herself.

"Doctor, Frost." Sarah Jane calls.

"What do you take me for, Sarah? Just thought I'd go the quick way. Ooo, I like it in here." The Doctor complements.

"Can we have a look?" Rani asks.

"What, in the TARDIS? My TARDIS! Course you can, yeah." The Doctor smirks and Frost hits him in the gut gaining a grunt.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh, wow. It really is, isn't it? It's bigger on the inside." Clyde comments.

"It's beautiful." Rani comments.

"Transcendental dimensions." Luke comments.

"Wow, what does this do?" Clyde asks.

"Hey, don't touch. You came all that way for me." Sarah Jane asks.

"You're so important. Not just to me. The Trickster wanted to end your story, but it goes on. The things you've done, Sarah, they're pretty impressive, but, oh, the things you're going to do." The Doctor says hugging Frost around the waist.

"The future. How about we could go for a ride?" Luke asks.

"Or back. To the dinosaurs, yeah?" Clyde asks.

"Another planet?" Rani asks.

"No way. For one thing, you were grounded by the Judoon. And your parents would never forgive me. Go on." Sarah Jane says and Luke, Rani and Clyde leave. "Is this the last time I'm ever going to see you?" she asks.

"I don't know. I hope not." The Doctor says sharing a look with Frost.

"Goodbye, Doctor, Frost, until the next time." Sarah Jane says.

"Don't forget us, Sarah Jane." Frost smiles.

"No one's ever going to forget you two." Sarah Jane tells them.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The TARDIS dematerialises. "You were right. They is amazing." Clyde says.

"And so are we." Sarah Jane agrees.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	8. Water's On Mars

**Water On Mars**

The Doctor and I lay in bed with his hand on my huge belly as I was close to giving birth. "Not long now." The Doctor mutters into my shoulder. I nod as my eyes are closed as I was still sleepy. "So what should we do today?" he asks me.

"You were talking about going to Mars one day that seems fun." I comment to him and he hugs me close to me.

"You're the best wife and mother ever." The Doctor whispers and I laugh turning around (with my eyes open) and kiss him on the lips.

"So shall we?" I asks and we get up and get dressed ready for this adventure. Hopefully not too much running.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

The TARDIS materialises and the Doctor and I step out, wearing a red spacesuits. "The red planet." The Doctor cheers.

"Sounds fun." I comment.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

The Doctor looks over a crater rim and down onto the Base with its five outlying domes and shuttle pad connected to the central dome by modular walkways, with me by his side. "Oh, beautiful." I grins and something jabs the Doctor in the back.

"Rotate slowly." Gadget and they do. It is a little robot. "You are under arrest for trespassing. Gadget, gadget."

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

A woman points a gun at the Doctor and I, who are now out of our spacesuits. "State your name, rank, and intention." She orders us.

"The Doctor. Doctor. Fun." The Doctor answers.

"Frost. Wife. Fun." I answer and a dark-skinned man runs in.

"What the hell? It's a man and a woman. A man and woman on Mars. How?" He asks.

"They were wearing this thing. I have never seen anything like it." Another man says.

"What did Mission Control say?" the dark skinned man asks.

"They're out of range for ten hours with the solar flares." The other man tells the others.

"If we could cut the chat, everyone." The woman orders.

"Actually, chat's second on my list, the first being gun pointed at our heads. Which then puts our head second and chat third, I think. Gun, head, chat, yeah. I hate lists. But you could hurt someone with that thing. Just put it down." The Doctor suggests.

"Oh, you'd like that." The woman snarls.

"Can you find me someone who wouldn't?" the Doctor asks.

"Why should I trust you?" the woman asks us.

"Because I give you our word. And forty million miles away from home, our word is all you've got." I put in.

"Keep Gadget covering him." She orders.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"Oh right, so you control that thing. Auto-glove response." I realise.

"You got it. To the right." Again another man says.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"And to the left." He orders.

"It's a bit flimsy." I comment.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"Does it have to keep saying that?" the Doctor asks I knew he hated repeats.

"I think it's funny." He replies.

"I hate funny robots." The Doctor mutters and hugs my waist.

"Excuse me, boss. Computer log says we've got extra people on site. How's that possible?" a woman asks. Least there was another one than just one otherwise I'd feel terrible for her even if she pointed a gun at mine and the Doctor's head.

"Keep the Biodome closed." The leader orders. Well I guess she is as she orders everyone around. "And when using open comms, you call me Captain." She orders.

"Yeah, but…" she got cut off by the Captain.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

"They can't be a World State flight, because we'd know about it. Therefore, they've got to be one of the independents, yeah? Was it the Branson inheritance lot? They've talked about a Mars shot for years." Yet another man says.

"Right, yes, okay, you got us. So, I'm the Doctor, this is my wife Frost, and you are?" the Doctor asks.

"Oh, come on. We're the first off-world colonists in history. Everyone on planet Earth knows who we are." The Captain tells us.

"You're the first? The very first humans on Mars? Then this is…" the Doctor realises.

"Bowie Base One." The man answers.

"Number one. Founded July 1st, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater. You've been here how long?" the Doctor asks remembering the article about it.

"Seventeen months." The Captain answers.

"2059. It's 2059, right now. Oh! My head is so stupid. You're Captain Adelaide Brooke. And Ed. You're Deputy Edward Gold. Tarak Ital, MD. Nurse Yuri Kerenski. Senior Technician Steffi Ehrlich. Junior Technician Roman Groom. Geologist Mia Bennett. You're only twenty seven years old." The Doctor remembers and we knew that the article read that they all died in 2059.

"As I said, Doctor, everyone knows our names." Adelaide replies.

"Oh, they'll never forget them. What's the date, today? What is it? Tell me the exact date." The Doctor orders.

"November 21st, 2059." Adelaide answers. 'Bowie Base destroyed. World in mourning. Nuclear blast crater - November 21 2059.' The article read.

"Right. Okay, fine." The Doctor mutters keeping me close.

"Is there something wrong?" Steffi asks.

"What's so important about my age?" Mia asks.

"We should go. We really should go. We're sorry. We're sorry with all of our hearts, but it's one of those very rare times when we've got no choice. It's been an honour. Seriously, a very great honour to meet you all. The Martian pioneers." The Doctor rambles and we shakes all their hands, except Roman who has the auto-gloves on, so we pad Gadget instead. "Oh, thank you. Ah."

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats and we salute Adelaide.

"Thank you. There's the other two. Hold on. Margaret Cain and Andrew Stone." I remember.

"Maggie, if you want to meet the only new human beings that you're going to see in the next five years, better come take a look." Ed says and a roar comes over the speaker.

"What was that?" Mia asks scared.

"Oh, we really should go." The Doctor says and I knew he was scared for both me and the baby.

"This is Central. Biodome report immediately." Ed orders.

"Show me the Biodome." Adelaide orders.

"Internal cameras are down." Ed reports.

"Show me the exterior." Adelaide replies and the lights are going out in the Biodome. "I'm going over. Doctor and Frost, with me." She orders.

"Yeah, we're sorry. Er, we'd love to help, but we're leaving right now." The Doctor says.

"Take their spacesuits, lock them up. This started as soon as you arrived, so you're not going anywhere except with me." Adelaide orders.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"What's so important about Mia's age? You said she's only twenty seven. Why does it matter? What did you mean?" Adelaide asks us.

"Oh, I just open my mouth and words come out. They don't make much sense." The Doctor tells her.

"That is very true." I agree holding his hand tight for comfort.

"Telling me." Tarak agrees also.

"Thank you, Doctor." The Doctor replies.

"Any time, Doctor." Tarak replies.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget yet again repeats itself which was making me irritated.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

Gadget is relaying the scene back. "I hate robots. Did I say?" the Doctor asks.

"Yeah, and he's not too fond of you. What's wrong with robots?" Roman asks.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

"It's not the robots, it's the people. Dressing them up and giving them silly voices. Like you're reducing them." The Doctor responds.

"Yeah. Friend of mine she made her domestic robot look like a dog." Roman tells us.

"Ah well, dogs. That's different." I comment.

"But I adapted Gadget out of the worker drones. Those things are huge. They built this place when the shell was lowered down from orbit. They've got a strength capacity of fifteen tons." Roman explains.

"The channel is open for essential communications only." Adelaide reminds.

"Sorry. Love those drones." Roman apologises.

"I've read all that stuff about you, Captain Adelaide. But one thing they never said. Was it worth it, the mission?" the Doctor asks her.

"We've got excellent results from the soil analysis." Adelaide answers.

"No, but all of it. Because they say you sacrificed everything. Devoted your whole life to get here." I say remembering what we had read once.

"It's been chaos back home. Forty long years. The climate, the ozone, the oil apocalypse. We almost reached extinction. Then to fly above that, to stand on a world with no smoke, where the only straight line is the sunlight? Yes. It's worth it." Adelaide tells us.

"Ah. That's the Adelaide Brooke I always wanted to meet. The woman with starlight in her soul." The Doctor comments.

"What's that?" Adelaide asks and they run to a figure lying on the floor. "It's Maggie." She confirms.

"Don't touch her!" the Doctor shouts.

"I know the procedure. Maggie, can you hear me? It's Tarak. Maggie? It's okay, she's still breathing. She's alive. Yuri, I've got Margaret Cain, head trauma. I need a full medpack." Tarak informs.

"I've got it. Medpack on its way." Yuri replies and soon Ed and Yuri arrive at the double with a stretcher.

"Don't touch her. Use the gloves." I order them well suggest to them.

"Do what he says. Get her to Sickbay. Put her in isolation." Tarak tells them.

"We're going on to the Biodome. Tarak, with me. Yuri can take care of her. Ed, go back. Gadget, stand guard. Keep an eye on this area." Adelaide orders everyone.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats. I really hate that robot.

"Captain, you're going to need me. Andy is the only other crew member out here, and if that wasn't an accident, then he's gone wild." Ed informs her.

"You've deserted your post. Consider that an official warning. Now get back to work. Doctor, Frost." Adelaide orders.

"Captain, that sound we heard from the Biodome. I've run it through diagnostics. According to the computer, it's, it's Andy. It registers as the voice print of Andy Stone." Steffi reports.

"Understood. Double check, thanks." Adelaide replies.

"Air pressure stabilised." Tarak reports.

"Andrew? Andrew Stone? It's Captain Brooke. Andy, report. I need to see you. Where are you?" Adelaide asks and the Doctor sonics a computer terminal and the lights come back on.

"There you go." He state.

"What's that device?" Adelaide asks.

"Screwdriver." I answer.

"Are you the Doctor or the janitor?" Adelaide asks.

"I don't know. Sounds like him. The maintenance man of the universe." I say to her hugging my husband.

"You two stay with me. Don't step out of my sight. Tarak, go to External Door South. Make sure it's intact." Adelaide orders.

"Yes, ma'am." Tarak replies.

"Quite an achievement. First flower on Mars in ten thousand years. And you're growing veg!" the Doctor says excited.

"It's that lot. They're already planning Christmas dinner. Last year it was dehydrated protein, this year they want the real thing." Adelaide tells us.

"Still, fair enough. Christmas." I say.

"If we must." Adelaide replies.

"You've got birds!" the Doctor exclaims and I look up smiling.

"It's part of the project, to keep the insect population down." Adelaide informs us.

"Good sign." I comment.

"In what way?" Adelaide asks.

"Well, they're still alive." I answer quickly.

"Captain, good news. It's Maggie. She's awake. She's back with us. Hey. How are you, soldier? Just take it easy. Can you remember what happened?" Yuri asks.

"I was just working. Then I woke up here." Maggie tells her.

"What about Andy? We can't find him." Adelaide asks. "Was he all right?" she asks.

"I don't know. I just…" Maggie cuts off.

"If you remember anything, let me know straight away." Adelaide tells her.

"Yuri, does she know how she ended up in the tunnel?" Ed asks.

"And keep the comms clear. Everything goes through me, got that?" Adelaide orders.

"This is Sickbay. We have a situation. Maggie's condition has. I don't know. I don't know what it is. It's water, just pouring out." We hear Yuri's voice.

"Yuri, calm down. Just tell me what's happened to her." Adelaide tells him.

"The skin is sort of broken around the mouth. And she's exuding water, like she's drowning." Yuri informs her.

"Tarak, this area's unsafe. We're going back. Tarak? Tarak!" Tarak shouts.

"Where was he?" I asks.

"Yuri, keep her contained. Seal the door at maximum. I'm on my way!" Ed voices. The Doctor, Adelaide and I see Tarak on his knees with Andy's hand on his head. Water is pouring from both of them.

"Andy, just leave him alone." The Doctor orders.

"Step away from him." Adelaide orders.

"This is not going to end well." I mutter to myself and I felt a small pain in my stomach and I knew it was becoming closer.

"I can help, I promise. I can help. Just leave that man alone." The Doctor tells them.

"I order you to stop. Stop, or I'll shoot." Adelaide orders them.

"Andy, I'm asking you to take your hand away from him and listen to me." The Doctor tells him and Andy does releases Tarak. "There now, that's better, hmm? So, you must be Andy. Hello." But it's too late as Tarak looks at us. He has been transformed, too.

"We've got to go." I tell them and the chase is on. Adelaide, the Doctor and I get to the airlock first.

"Set the seals on maximum!" the Doctor shouts. They get into the airlock just before Andy fires a jet of water at them.

"Captain, we need you back here." Steffi tells her.

"Just tell me that Maggie is contained. Can you confirm, Ed?" Adelaide asks.

"Confirmed. She's locked in." Ed confirms.

"Keep surveillance till I get back. And close down all water supplies. All pipes and outlets. Don't consume anything." Adelaide orders. "Have you got that, everyone? That's an order. Don't drink the water. Don't even touch it. Not one drop." She orders.

"Can you talk? Human beings are sixty percent water, which makes them the perfect host." The Doctor says.

"What for?" Adelaide asks.

"We don't know. We never will. Because we've got to go. Whatever's started here, we can't see it to the end. We can't." the Doctor tells her and Andy and Tarak start gushing water at the airlock seals.

"This thing's airtight, yeah?" I asks worried about our safety.

"And therefore watertight." Adelaide adds.

"It depends how clever the water is." I comment and we hear a bang.

"They're fusing the system." Adelaide states.

"Abandon ship!" the Doctor shouts. They run out into the walkway. Andy and Tarak get through the airlock and chase us again.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

We get back to where Gadget is standing guard. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver. "Doctor, we haven't got time." Adelaide remarks.

"They can run faster than us. We need a lift." The Doctor points out.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"Get on behind me." The Doctor says and I grab hold on him for dear life and I felt another pain in my stomach and I knew it was getting closer.

"That thing goes at two miles an hour." Adelaide tells him.

"Not any more. Trust me." The Doctor tells her.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"Gadget, gadget." The Doctor jokes smirking at me and I knew he'd notice soon I was in pain having contractions I wasn't looking forward to it at all. We got onto the robot and flames come out of Gadget's exhaust. Gadget zooms off leaving burning tyre marks.

"The Central Dome airlocks have got Hardinger seals. There's no way they can get in." Adelaide informs us.

"Come on. Come on." The Doctor urges.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"Come on. Come on." The Doctor and I urge the little robot.

"I thought you hated robots." Adelaide asks us.

"We do." We tell her together it was true we did but we wanted out of here. We get Gadget into the airlock just before Andy and Tarak arrive.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

"We're safe. It's hermetically sealed. They can't get in." Adelaide tells us.

"Water is patient, Adelaide. Water just waits. It wears down the clifftops, the mountains, the whole of the world. Water always wins. Come on." I tell her.

"Biodome Tunnel is out of bounds. Andy and Tarak are infected. Repeat, infected. Make no contact. And if they make the slightest move, tell me. I'm going to the Medical Dome." Adelaide informs everyone.

"Blimey, it's a distance. You could do with bikes in this place." The Doctor suggests.

"Every pound in weight equals three tons of fuel." Adelaide tells him.

"Yeah, I know. But bikes." The Doctor repeats himself.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

"Has that door got a Hardinger seal?" Adelaide asks.

"No, just basic." Ed answers.

"Then the moment she heads for the door, we evacuate. Got that?" Adelaide asks.

"Pulse is low. Electrical activity in the brain seems to be going haywire." Ed informs her.

"Can she talk?" Adelaide asks.

"Don't know. She was talking before we noticed the change, but…" Yuri tells her.

"Maggie, can you hear me? Do you know who I am? Your commanding officer, Captain Adelaide Brooke. Can you tell me what happened?" Adelaide asks her.

"Hoorghwall in schtochman ahn warrellinsh och fortabellan iin hoorgwahn." I tell her.

"What language is that?" Ed asks me.

"Ancient North Martian." I tell him.

"Don't be ridiculous." Adelaide says.

"It's like she recognised it." Ed points out.

"And her eyes are different. They're clear, like she's closer to human." I add.

"Not close enough for me." Ed says.

"Where do you get your water from?" the Doctor asks.

"The ice field. That's why we chose the crater. We're on top of an underground glacier." Adelaide tells us.

"Tons of water. Marvellous." The Doctor comes to the conclusion.

"But every single drop is filtered. It's screened. It's safe." Ed explains.

"Looks like it, yeah." I add.

"If something was frozen down there. A viral life form held in the ice for all those years." Ed says.

"Look at her mouth. All blackened, like there's some sort of fission. This thing, whatever it is, doesn't just hide in water, it creates water. Tell me what you want." The Doctor says.

"She was looking at the screen. At Earth. She wanted Earth. A world full of water." Yuri answers.

"Captain, With me." Ed says. Adelaide and Ed turn their backs on Maggie and walk away.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

"And make that twenty minutes fifteen. Ed, line up the shuttle. Go straight to ignition status." Adelaide orders.

"Doing it now." Ed reports.

"But what about Maggie?" Yuri asks.

"She stays behind. We've got no way to contain her on board. Close this place down. I want the power directed to the shuttle." Adelaide orders.

"Of course, the only problem is…" the Doctor cuts in.

"Thank you, Doctor, Frost. Your spacesuits will be returned. And good luck to you both." Adelaide cuts him off.

"The problem is, this thing is clever. It didn't infect the birds or the insects in the Biodome, it chose the humans. You were chosen. And I told you, Adelaide, water can wait. Tarak changed straight away, but when Maggie was infected it stayed hidden inside her, no doubt so it could infiltrate the Central Dome. Which means…" the Doctor explains.

"Any one of us could already be infected. We've all been drinking the same water." Adelaide realises.

"And if you take that back to Earth, one drop. Just one drop." I add.

"But we're only presuming infection. If we can find out how this thing got through. When it got through. Yuri, continue with Action One. I'm going to inspect the ice field." Adelaide orders.

"Right. We should leave. Finally, We should leave. Yuri, me old mate, no point in me seeing the ice field. No point at all. No. Adelaide!" the Doctor says.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

The Doctor and I catch up with Adelaide. "All I'm saying is, bikes. Little foldaway bikes. Don't weigh a thing." The Doctor suggests.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

"They tell legends of Mars from long ago, of a fine and noble race who built an empire out of snow. The Ice Warriors." I tell her of the stories I knew.

"I haven't got time for stories." Adelaide dismisses.

"Perhaps they found something down there. Used their might and their wisdom to freeze it." I suggest.

"Frost, Doctor, we need to find any sort of change in the water process. We've got to date the infection." Adelaide tells us.

"Access denied." Computer voices.

"You don't look like cowards, but all you've wanted to do is leave. You know so much about us." Adelaide says.

"Well, you're famous." The Doctor states.

"It's like you know more." Adelaide suggests and she wasn't wrong.

"This moment, this precise moment in time, it's like. I mean, it's only a theory, what do I know, but I think certain moments in time are fixed. Tiny, precious moments. Everything else is in flux, anything can happen, but those certain moments, they have to stand. This base on Mars with you, Adelaide Brooke, this is one vital moment. What happens here must always happen." The Doctor tells her.

"Which is what?" Adelaide asks.

"I don't know. I think something wonderful happens. Something that started fifty years ago, isn't that right?" I asks.

"I've never told anyone that." Adelaide says.

"You told your daughter. And maybe one day she tells the story to her daughter. The day the Earth was stolen and moved across the universe. And you…" the Doctor says.

"I saw the Daleks. We looked up. The sky had changed. Everyone was running and screaming. And my father took hold of me." Adelaide tells us. "I never saw him again. Nor my mother. They were never found. But out on the streets, there was panic and burning. I went to the window, and there, in the sky, I saw it, Doctor. And it saw me. It stared at me. It looked right into me. And then it simply went away. I knew, that night, I knew I would follow it." She tells us.

"But not for revenge." The Doctor points out.

"What would be the point of that?" Adelaide asks.

"That's what makes you remarkable. And that's how you create history." I smile and again feel pain in my stomach but luck for me they don't notice.

"What do you mean?" Adelaide asks.

"Imagine it, Adelaide, if you began a journey that takes the human race all the way out to the stars. It begins with you, and then your granddaughter, you inspire her, so that in thirty years Susie Fontana Brooke is the pilot of the first light speed ship to Proxima Centauri. And then everywhere, with her children, and her children's children forging the way. To the Dragon Star, the Celestial Belt of the Winter Queen, the Map of the Watersnake Wormholes. One day a Brooke will even fall in love with a Tandonian prince, that's the start of a whole new species. But everything starts with you, Adelaide. From fifty years ago to right here, today. Imagine." The Doctor tells her.

"Who are you two? Why are you telling me this? Doctor, Frost, why tell me?" Adelaide asks.

"As consolation." We tell her and the maintenance log pops up on screen.

"Andy Stone. He logged on yesterday." Adelaide reads.

"Maintenance log, twenty one twenty, November 2059. Number three water filter's bust. And guess what? The spares they sent don't fit. What a surprise. Over and out." Andy says on screen.

"A filter! One tiny little filter and then the Flood." The Doctor realises.

"But that means the infection arrived today, and the water's only cycled out of the Biodome after a week. The rest of us can't be infected. We can leave. Ed, we're clean." Adelaide catches on. "How are we doing?" She asks.

"Shuttle's active. Stage one. I haven't got time to convey the protein packs. If you want food you're going to have to carry it by hand. Start loading, right now." Ed reports.

"You were right, Doctor." Adelaide tells him.

"What about?" the Doctor asks.

"Bikes!" Adelaide exclaims.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

Adelaide gives the Doctor and my spacesuits back. I knew what was coming next. "Now get to your ship. I'm saving my people, you save yourself and your wife. I know what this moment is. It's the moment we escape. Now get out." Adelaide tells us.

"Everyone, stay focused." Ed orders.

"I'll swap them round. Roman, what about you?" Mia asks.

"Protein packs thirty to thirty six." Roman says.

"Hurry up, Roman." Ed orders.

"Ditch the central containers. We don't need them." Adelaide says.

"Units forty one, forty two and forty three." Steffi reads.

"Unit forty one is here." Yuri reports.

"Roman, try to condense the oxygen membranes. We can lose ten pounds. Faster, come on! Ed, how's the fuel jets?" Adelaide asks.

"Cooling down in about thirty seconds." Ed reports.

"Captain, we've got all the hard drives." Steffi reports.

"What the hell's that noise? Mia, you lot, shut up." Adelaide orders.

"It's the module sensors. Exterior twelve. The cameras are down, but there's pressure on top of the module. Two signals right above us." Ed reports.

"That means they're on the roof?" Steffi asks.

"How did they get inside the Dome?" Yuri asks.

"They used the maintenance shafts." Ed replies.

"The shaft's open and they haven't got spacesuits." Mia says.

"They breathe water." Ed says.

"But they'd freeze." Steffi states.

"They've got that internal fission." Yuri reminds.

"But we're safe, they can't get through, can they? Can they?" Mia asks and the roof creaks.

"This place is airtight." Roman says.

"Can it get through? Ed, can it get through?" Steffi asks.

"I don't know! Water itself isn't motile, but it has some sort of persistence." Ed says.

"Everyone, listen to me. That's ten feet of steel-combination up there. We need all the protein packs or we're going to starve. Now keep working. Roman, watch the ceiling. Ed, get to the shuttle. Fire it up." Adelaide orders.

"I can carry more than this lot, Captain." Ed says back.

"That's an order!" Adelaide shouts.

"Captain." Ed replies and the Doctor and I continue to just stand there, holding our spacesuits, I knew that we were thinking the same and that was remembering how history recorded the end of Bowie Base One. Finally he turns and leaves.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

"Access denied. Access denied." Computer voices.

"Tell me what happens." Adelaide orders.

"We don't know." We reply.

"Yes, you do." Adelaide replies. "Now tell me."

"You should be with the others." The Doctor tells her.

"Tell me! I could ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you." Adelaide tells us.

"Except you won't. You could have shot Andy Stone, but you didn't. I loved you for that. Imagine, imagine you knew something. Imagine you found yourself somewhere. I don't know, Pompeii. Imagine you were in Pompeii." The Doctor says.

"What the hell's that got to do with it?" Adelaide asks.

"And you tried to save them. But in doing so, you make it happen. Anything I do just makes it happen." The Doctor says and I remembered how hard it was for us to do that.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

"Captain, we need you right now." Steffi informs her.

"I'm still here." Adelaide replies.

"You're taking Action One. There are four more standard action procedures. And Action Five is?" I asks her.

"Detonation." Adelaide replies.

"The final option. The nuclear device at the heart of the Central Dome. Today, on the twenty first of November 2059, Captain Brooke activates that device, taking the base and all her crew members with her. No one ever knows why. But you were saving Earth. That's what inspires your granddaughter. She takes your people out into the galaxy because you die on Mars. You die today. She flies out there like she's trying to meet you." I tell her.

"I won't die. I will not." Adelaide defies.

"But your death creates the future." The Doctor points out.

"Help me. Why won't you two help, Doctor, Frost? If you know all of this, why can't you change it?" Adelaide asks.

"We can't." I tell her.

"Why can't you find a way? You could tell me, I don't know…" Adelaide asks for our help.

"We're sorry, but we can't. Sometimes we can, sometimes we do. Most times we can save someone, or anyone. But not you. You wondered all your life why that Dalek spared you. I think it knew. Your death is fixed in time for ever. And that's right." The Doctor tells her.

"You'll die here too." Adelaide says.

"No." the Doctor replies.

"What's going to save you?" Adelaide asks.

"Captain Adelaide Brooke." We answer and she releases the airlock.

"Damn you." Adelaide mutters and water pours through the storage area ceiling. The Doctor and I walked outside, silhouetted against the shuttle exhaust. I then think to myself if I want to be a bad person leaving them or help them.

"Doctor I really don't think we should leave them." I argue.

"Frost we need to leave we can't change anything." The Doctor argues back.

"_Theta we're the last of our kind and I feel bad for them._" I tell him in our language.

"Tell me if you have any more contractions." He tell me.

"How did?" I stutter out and hug him knowing that I love him with all my heart. "I will."

"Good. _I love you Nana._" He tells me.

"_I love you Theta._" I reply. And we returns to Bowie Base One.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

"Mia, take this sealant, fix that leak. Yuri, open emergency oxygen. Adelaide, don't just sit there. That's better. The Dome's still got integrity! It's ten feet of steel-combination, made in Liverpool. Magnificent workmanship." The Doctor takes charge of the situation.

"It can't be stopped. Don't die with us." Adelaide tells us.

"No, because someone told me just recently. They said I was going to die. They said he will knock four times, and I think I know what that means, and it doesn't mean right here, right now, because I don't hear anyone knocking, do you?" the Doctor asks holding my hand tightly. Andy thumps three times on the bulkhead door. "Three knocks is all you're getting." He says electrifying the bulkhead. "Water and electricity, bad mix. Now then, what else have we got?" he asks.

"But there's no way to fight them." Adelaide says.

"Heat! They use water, so we can use heat. Works against the Ice Warriors, works against the Flood. Ramp up the environment controls and steam them." I tell them.

"But you said we die. For the future, for the human race." Adelaide says.

"Yes, because there are laws. There are Laws of Time. Once upon a time there were people in charge of those laws, but they died. They all died. Do you know who that leaves? Me! It's taken me all these years to realise the Laws of Time are mine, and they will obey me!" the Doctor shouts and I was scared I'd never seen him like that before and I never wanted to see it again either.

"Environment controls are down. Sorry, Doctor, it looks like history's got other ideas." Adelaide argues.

"I'm not beaten yet. I'll go outside, find the heat regulator." The Doctor suggests but his spacesuit helmet was damaged. "Not beaten. Not beaten! You've got spacesuits in the next section." But water was pouring through the ceiling. "We're not just fighting the Flood, we're fighting time itself. And I'm going to win!" he shouts. Maggie is in the Water Extraction module. She emits a high pitched noise and the glacier starts to crack.

"Something is happening to the glacier." Yuri reports.

"Think-a, think-a, think-a think. What have we got? Not enough oxygen. Protein packs, useless. Glacier, glacier mints, minty, Monty, molto bene, bunny, bonny, bish bash bosh. Argh. The room, the room, look at the room. Section F. What's in Section F? Anyone!" the Doctor babbles.

"Nothing. It's just storage." Yuri answers.

"Storing what?" I asks.

"I don't know. Er, the weather spikes, the robots, the atom clamps." Yuri answers.

"Atom clamps. Atom clamps? Who needs atom clamps? I love a funny robot." The Doctor rambles and he opens a unit to reveal Gadget,

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats. I hate that robot. The Doctor gives Gadget something to hold.

"You take that. Good boy." The Doctor says.

"Gadget, gadget." The damn robot repeats. The Doctor puts on the auto-remote gloves.

"Off we go then." The Doctor says.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats and Adelaide presses a button on a computer keyboard. The monitor lights up with Warning.

"Come on, come on!" the Doctor shouts steering Gadget through fire and water.

"Implementing Captain's protocol." Computer voices.

"Adelaide? What are you doing?" the Doctor asks.

"Oh, my God. Action Five." Mia realises.

"If I have to fight you as well, then I will." The Doctor tells her.

"Nuclear device now active and primed." Computer voices. The countdown has started at 100. "Nuclear device now active and primed." Computer confirms.

"Blast off!" the Doctor shouts.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats zooming forward.

"Faster!" the Doctor shouts more and I flinch away. Gadget streaks across the sands of Mars. All the infected people add their voice to the sonics that are making the crack bigger. Gadget reaches the TARDIS.

"Nuclear device entering final process." Computer report.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

"And we're in! Ha, ha." The Doctor laughs and I see the countdown reaches 43. I look over to the Doctor and see he is setting the TARDIS controls remotely via Gadget. 23, 22 and the wind of a materialising TARDIS fills the area. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Bowie Base One goes KaBOOM!

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

The TARDIS materialises on a snow covered Georgian street. The Doctor leads Adelaide, Mia, Yuri and Gadget out and I stand by the girl looking on. "Isn't anyone going to thank me?" the Doctor asks and Gadget shuts down. "He's lost his signal. Doesn't know where he is." He says.

"That's my house." Adelaide points out.

"Don't you get it? This is the twenty first of November 2059. It's the same day on Earth. And it's snowing. I love snow." The Doctor says.

"What is that thing? It's bigger. I mean, it's bigger on the inside. Who the hell are you?" Mia asks and runs away.

"Look after her." Adelaide orders.

"Yes, ma'am." Yuri says running after Mia.

"You saved us." Adelaide states.

"Just think though. Your daughter, and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again. Family reunion." The Doctor points out.

"But I'm supposed to be dead." Adelaide reminds him.

"Not anymore." The Doctor replies.

"But Susie, my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become might never exist now." Adelaide tells him.

"Nah! Captain Adelaide can inspire her face to face. Different details, but the story's the same." The Doctor replies.

"You can't know that. And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No-one should have that much power." Adelaide argues.

"Tough." The Doctor argues back and I knew he was a different man than I was married to,

"You should have left us there." Adelaide tells him.

"Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before. In small ways, saved some little people, but never someone as important as you. Oh, I'm good." The Doctor praises himself.

"Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You?" Adelaide asks.

"For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious." The Doctor states. I couldn't stand it and I wanted nothing to do with him if he was going to be like that and it reminded me like my older brother in some ways.

"And there's no one to stop you." Adelaide says

"No." the Doctor answers.

"This is wrong, Doctor. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong." Adelaide stands up to him and I smile glad because I would stop him.

"That's for me to decide. Now, you'd better get home. Oh, it's all locked up. You've been away. Still, that's easy." The Doctor says pointing his sonic at the front door, and it opens. "All yours."

"Is there nothing you can't do?" Adelaide asks.

"Not anymore." He tells her and Adelaide goes inside, drawing her gun and closing the door. Then we hear the shot and see the energy blast light up the window. The Doctor turns around and I walk in and go into our room and in my head, the history record change her place of death from Mars to Earth. Susie Fontana Brooke still goes into space, though. I've gone too far. Is this it? My death? Is it time?" I hear him ask and I open the door and see him fall to his knees. The Ood vanishes. He gets up again and goes inside the TARDIS.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

The Cloister bell tolls. "No." the Doctor whispers. I fall to the floor and I feel the pain increase. "Frost!" he shouts running over.

"Don't touch me!" I shout at him pushing him away I was still scared of him.

"It's time isn't it?" the Doctor asks me and I nod and he takes me out of the TARDIS and I see the a small house and I knew the place we had stayed here when we went on our anniversary and I had given birth to our second child Haden.

"What year is it?" I asked him not really looking at him.

"2013." He answers. It was about two years after Haden was given birth to here and we entered the house.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

He took me straight into the master bedroom and got everything ready for me giving birth to our next child. I felt the pain increase and I knew that it was coming. "_Theta it's coming!_" I shout and he rushes in ready for the baby.

**- FROST'S DIARY-**

Hours later we were lying on the master bed with the tiny baby lying between us. "_Nana_." The Doctor breaks the silence. "I want to talk about what happened today." He tells me and takes my hand in his and I look at him. "I'm so sorry about what happened and I was just scared of not saving someone that was so important to Earth's history and I took it overboard." He tells me.

"I know that I told you to come back and I felt guilty about asking that about you and I feel I pushed you to be 'Time Lord Victorious' and I really feel guilty." I tell him and I cry a little and I feel him wipe my tears away.

"It's not your fault it was mine and we have Reaper to look after and I promise that it will never happen again." He promises and he takes Reaper into his arms and I smile. "_Hello little Raivs I'm your daddy and I'm going to be there for you for all time and I'm going to be there for your mummy too._" He whispers to the sleeping baby and I knew he would keep his promise. I looked down at my hand to see the orange regeneration energy and I knew I was going and so did the Doctor and I smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'll wait for you I promise." I tell him and get up slowly as I was still in a bit of pain.

"I don't know what we're going to do with Reaper." The Doctor tells me honestly and I smile hugging my boys.

"It's okay we'll figure it out." I tell him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

Hope you liked this and here is a SNEAK PEAK of 'The End Of Time Part 1'

_The TARDIS materialises in the snowy landscape, and the Doctor and I step out wearing a stetson and a lei while I wasn't holding Reaper close to me. Ood Sigma is waiting for us. "Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, we didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know us. It was brilliant. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison. Got remarried. Had my fourth child. Anyway, what do you want?" the Doctor asks holding me and Reaper close to him. He was keeping his promise to be there for us both and I loved it._

"_You should not have delayed." Sigma tells us. _


	9. End Of Time Pt 1

**End Of Time Pt 1**

The TARDIS materialises in _the snowy landscape, and the Doctor and I step out wearing a stetson and a lei while I wasn't holding Reaper__close to me. Ood Sigma is waiting for us. "Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, we didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know us. It was brilliant. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison. Got remarried. Had my fourth child. Anyway, what do you want?" the Doctor asks holding me and Reaper close to him. He was keeping his promise to be there for us both and I loved it.__  
__"You should not have delayed." Sigma tells us._

_"_The last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no hurry for that." The Doctor tells him.

"You will come with me." Sigma tells us.

"Hold on. Better lock the TARDIS." The Doctor says pointing a remote key at the TARDIS. The door locks and the light flashes at it beeps making Reaper laugh. "See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like. It's funny. No? Little bit? Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh. So how old are you now, Ood Sigma? Ah." He asks and we see the Ood city.

"Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?" I asks bouncing Reaper on my waist.

"One hundred years." Sigma answers.

"Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal." The Doctor informs him.

"And the Mind of the Ood is troubled." Sigma tells us.

"Why, what's happened?" I asks.

"Every night, Doctor, every night we have bad dreams." Sigma tells us.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sitting in a circle in an ice cave. "Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come." Elder says.

"Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming." Ood Sigma tells us.

"So. Right. Hallo." The Doctor greets.

"You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join." Odd repeat and we link hands with the Ood and see the laughing face.

"He comes to us every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now." Elder tells us.

"That man is dead." The Doctor tells them and I hold Reaper close to me.

"There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man…" Elder tells us.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" the Master laughs.

"So scared." Elder says.

"Wilfred. Is he all right?" the Doctor asks.

"What about Donna, is she safe?" I asks.

"You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house." Elder answers. The Doctor and I are given images of a black man and his daughter being photographed.

"We don't know who they are." The Doctor tells them.

"And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten." Elder speaks and we see a woman in a cage.

"The Master's wife." I notice sharing a look between the Doctor and I.

"We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?" Ood Sigma asks us.

"She was. It wasn't her fault, she was. The Master, he's a Time Lord, like us. I can show you." The Doctor says as Reaper had started crying and I tried calming him down. The Doctor shows the Ood images from Last of the Time Lords. "The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body. The Master is dead." The Doctor tells them.

"And yet, you did not see." Elder replies.

"What's that?" the Doctor asks.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" I hear more of the Master's evil laughing. A woman picking up the Master's signet ring.

"Part of him survived. We have to go!" the Doctor says.

"But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past." Elder tells us.

"What do you mean?" I asks.

"This is what we have seen, Doctor, Frost. The darkness heralds only one thing." Elder tells us.

"The end of time itself." Ood tell us.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" I hear more of the Master's evil laughing covering Reaper's ears. The Doctor runs outside and back to the TARDIS.

"Events that have happened are happening now." Elder tells us.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor and I ran out of the TARDIS to see the ruined shell of Broadfell Prison.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor hugged Reaper close to him and I smile looking at them happy and we walked out and saw the Noble house. "Are you sure it's just okay to leave him here?" I asks and he nods about to knock on the door when Donna opens the door smiling.

"Well spaceman and girly what you…" Donna trails off and sees Reaper in the Doctor's arms. "Is that Reaper?" she asks.

"Yep so we've got a little situation would you?" the Doctor asks her.

"Of course I will and I get to know the younger Reaper." Donna tells us and the Doctor gives over Reaper carefully. I look at the sleeping face of my baby boy and hug Donna in thanks. "He'll be fine go on and we'll see each other later okay." She tells us. We say goodbye to them both and go off again into the TARDIS.

"This is really strange without Reaper." I say wiping a tear away.

"I know but we can't have him in harm's way." The Doctor reasons.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

A little later, the Doctor stands on a small cliff and sniffs deeply while I just stand behind him waiting more nervous about seeing my older brother. The Doctor stops and I come back to reality to hear the sound of a drum like inside my head and we look at each other and run through piles of girders on the dockside until we see the Master up against the skyline. The Master does his Incredible Hulk impression then leaps into the air. The Doctor and I give chase. The Master waits for us on a pile of girders, and his skeleton briefly flashes. "Please, let me help. You're burning up your own life force." The Doctor says to the Master. We run again, then Wilf appears in the our way, with others behind him.

"Oh, my gosh, Doctor, Frost. You're a sight for sore eyes." Wilf smiles.

"Out of my way!" the Doctor shouts but the Master is nowhere to be seen.

"Did we do it? Is that him?" a old man asks.

"Tall and thin, big brown coat. And colourful hair." Another reads off.

"The Silver Cloak. It worked. Because Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbour saw this man and woman heading east." A older woman explains.

"Wilfred?" the Doctor asks.

"Yeah?" Wilf answers worried for what was coming back.

"Have you told them who we are? You promised us." The Doctor says to him.

"No, I just said you were a doctor and his wife, that's all. And might I say, sir, ma'am, it is an honour to see you two again." Wilf salutes us.

"Oh, but you never said he was a looker. He's gorgeous. Take a photo." The woman says and I giggled.

"Not bad, eh? Me next." The man says.

"I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace. It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man." Minnie says and I looked at the Doctor and he saw me giggling, he did not look happy.

"Just get off him. Leave him alone, will you?" Wilf tells them.

"Hush, you old misery. Come on, Doctor. Give us a smile. That's it." Minnie says.

"Hold on. Did it flash?" the man asks.

"No, there's a blue light. Try again." Minnie tells him.

"I'm all fingers and thumbs." He says.

"We're really kind of busy, you know." The Doctor excuses.

"Oh, it won't take a tick. Keep smiling." Minnie tells him. Minnie gives the Doctor's bottom a squeeze.

"Is that your hand, Minnie?" the Doctor asks.

"Good boy." Minnie says.

"I am loving this." I mutter and see the Doctor glare at me and all I could do is smirk at him.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The minibus drops the Doctor, Wilf and me off. "Come on, then. Here we are, hurry up. Bye. You behave, bye." Wilf waves his friends off. The minibus drives off with the rest of the Silver Cloak. "Over here, come on." Wilf tells us.

"What's so special about this place? We passed fifteen cafes on the way." The Doctor asks.

"Yeah. Afternoon." Wilf ignores.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh, we had some good times, didn't we though? I mean, all those ATMOS things, and planets in the sky, and me with that paint gun. I keep seeing things, Doctor. This face at night." Wilf tells us.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asks him wanting answers but not in the right way.

"I'm Wilfred Mott." Wilf answers.

"No. People have waited hundreds of years to find us and then you manage it in a few hours." The Doctor argues.

"Well, I'm just lucky I suppose." Wilf answers.

"No, we keep on meeting, Wilf. Over and over again like something's still connecting us." The Doctor says.

"What's so important about me?" Wilf asks.

"Exactly. Why you? I'm going to die." The Doctor tells him.

"Well, so am I, one day." Wilf replies.

"Don't you dare." The Doctor argues.

"All right, I'll try not to." Wilf agrees.

"But I was told. He will knock four times. That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then.." the Doctor tells him.

"Yeah, but I thought, when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body." Wilf argues.

"We can still die. If I'm killed before regeneration, then we're dead. Even then, even if we change, it feels like dying. Everything we are dies. Some new man or woman goes sauntering away, and we're dead. What?" the Doctor asks and Wilf has spotted Donna outside in the street getting out of her car and getting Reaper out of a car seat. We hear Donna speak to the traffic warden.

"Don't you touch this car." Donna warns.

"She's not changed." I comment.

"Nah. Oh, there he is." Wilf points out and we see a Mickey Smith lookalike meets Donna and Reaper. "Shaun Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring." He tells us.

"Another wedding." I comment and I felt left out but I knew that she was moving on and I'm glad.

"Yeah." Wilf agrees.

"Hold on, she's not going to be called Noble-Temple? That sounds like a tourist spot." The Doctor jokes.

"No, it's Temple-Noble." Wilf corrects.

"That sounds like her." I smile glad that she was still the same.

"Right. Is she happy? Is he nice?" the Doctor asks I knew he was concerned with his past companion.

"Yeah, he's sweet enough. He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat." Wilf tells us.

"She's got him." I argue.

"She's making do." Wilf agrees.

"Aren't we all?" I asks.

"Yeah, how about you? Who have you got now?" Wilf asks.

"No one just us two. Travelling alone. I thought it was better. But I did some things. It went wrong. I need…" the Doctor says and he starts crying.

"Oh, my word. I'm sorry." Wilf apologises.

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor calms down.

"Yeah, and you." Wilf replies.

"Look at us." I smile rubbing the Doctor's back in comfort.

"But don't you see? You know, you need her, Doctor. I mean, look. Wouldn't she make you laugh again? Good old Donna?" Wilf asks. Donna and Shaun drive away with Reaper thankfully still with them. "Eh?" he asks.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

It was night time and I had already called Donna so me and the Doctor could talk to Reaper before he slept and I was glad I got to do that. The Doctor and I walked towards the Master, who fires bolts of energy at us from his hands. He misses, and sets fires burning behind the Doctor and I. The third try hits the Doctor squarely in the chest, stopping him moving forward. I race to his aid. Finally the energy stops and the Doctor falls to his knees. The Master catches him, then lets him fall to the ground. "I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now." The Master says.

"All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?" I asks him looking at him with such sadness in my eyes but he wasn't my brother anymore.

"I am so hungry." The Master ignores me.

"Your resurrection went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself." The Doctor explains to him.

"That human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot." The Master says.

"Stop it." The Doctor warns.

"Sliced. Sliced. Sliced." The Master repeats.

"Stop it." I warn him.

"It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat." The Master says.

"Stop it. What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you, me and Frost." The Doctor tells him.

"Oh yeah?" the Master asks.

"I've been told something is returning." The Doctor tells him.

"And here I am." The Master replies.

"No, something more." The Doctor corrects.

"But it hurts." The Master tells us.

"I was told the end of time." The Doctor tells him more.

"It hurts. Doctor, the noise. The noise in my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before. Can't you hear it?" the Master asks and I knew what it was like I had that inside my head too as we were there that night but I wasn't like my brother.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apologises.

"Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen." The Master pleads and I knew the sound of it like a drum so loud.

"I can't hear it." The Doctor tells him and holds my hand in comfort.

"Listen." The Master tells him and he mind-melds with the Doctor. The Doctor hears the beats and pulls away. "What?" he asks.

"But.." the Doctor starts.

"What!" the Master shouts.

"I heard it. But there's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanity. What is it? What's inside your head?" The Doctor asks I knew because we had done this before so it was just a repeat all over again.

"It's real. It's real. It's real!" the Master insists and flies off and the Doctor runs after him.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?" the Master asks. A bright light shines down on the Master, then a second one illuminates the Doctor and a third on me. A pair of SAS types come down on ropes, grab the Master and inject him with something to knock him out.

"Don't!" the Doctor and I shout. Others fire their guns at the Doctor and I to make us stay back, and the Master is hoisted up into the helicopter. The Doctor and I run.

"Let him go!" I shout I was still protective in a way of my big brother as he had brought me up when we were human but still he was my big brother and I hear a shot and see the Doctor was shot in the back. I ran over held him to me careful looking for any injures.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

We were outside Donna's house with her and Wilf there and Reaper in my arms. "I lost him. I was unconscious. He's still on Earth, I can smell him, but he's too far away." The Doctor tells them.

"Listen, you can't park there." Wilf exclaims to us but Donna shushes him as Reaper was asleep.

"You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved, if I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, there was a…" Wilf says and I look at Donna and saw she was upset so I comforted her knowing she wanted to come along with us but she couldn't as it was dangerous for her.

"What? What is it? Tell me." The Doctor demands.

"Oi, watch it spaceman don't talk to my grandfather like that." Donna buts in for good reason but wakes Reaper up in the process and I walk away to calm him down but could still hear the conversation.

"Well, it was. No, it's nothing." Wilf dismisses.

"Think-a, think-a think. Maybe something out of the blue. Something connected to your life. Something." The Doctor tells him.

"Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book." Wilf says and I look at her and she nods as does the Doctor.

"What book?" the Doctor asks.

"His name's Joshua Naismith." Donna answers and shows him the book.

"That's the man. I was shown him by the Ood." The Doctor notices and I come over to look and nodded.

"By the what?" Wilf asks.

"By the Ood." Donna repeats.

"What's the Ood?" Wilf asks.

"They're just the Ood. But it's all part of the convergence. Maybe? It may be touching Donna's subconscious. Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The Doctor Donna." The Doctor says smiling over at Donna.

"Dad, Donna, what are you up to? You. But. Get out of here." Sylvia says and I give Donna Reaper again knowing we'd be off again.

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor greets.

"Merry Christmas. Now go." Sylvia tells us.

"We're going." I tells her kissing Reaper goodbye and so does the Doctor.

"Yeah, me too." Wilf says.

"Oh no, you don't." Sylvia argues.  
"Dad, I'm warning you." Sylvia warns.

"Bye, see you later." Wilf adds.

"Stay right where you are." Sylvia orders.

"You can't come with us." The Doctor tells him.

"You're not leaving me with her." Wilf argues.

"Dad!" Sylvia shouts.

"Fair enough." We agree.

"Just you listen to me. I forbid it. Get out of there!" Sylvia shouts and we get into the TARDIS and put in coordinates.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Naismith. If I can track him down. Ah. Right. Yes. Bigger on the inside. Do you like it?" the Doctor asks.

"I thought it'd be cleaner." Wilf comments.

"Cleaner? I could take you back home right now." I giggle getting a small playful glare from the Doctor.

"Listen, Doctor, if this is a time machine, that man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?" Wilf asks.

"We can't go back inside our own timelines. We have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?" I asks him.

"Not a word." Wilf answer.

"Welcome aboard." The Doctor smirks.

"Thank you." Wilf smiles.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

We dematerialised at some stables. "We've moved. We've really moved!" Wilf exclaims.

"You should stay here." The Doctor tells him.

"Not bloody likely." Wilf tells him.

"And don't swear. Hold on." I tell him and The Doctor points the key at the TARDIS, which disappears.

"Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the TARDIS. That's the last thing we need." The Doctor explains.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Wilf, the Doctor and I hide from a patrol. "That book said he's a billionaire. He's got his own private army." Wilf tells him.

"Down here." I tells them and I open a small door in an archway.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"And the multiple overshots have triplicated." The girl says.

"Nice Gate." The Doctor comments.

"Hello. Sorry." Wilf greets.

"Sorry about him he's got a mouth." I apologies.

"Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Because I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place." The Doctor sorta threatens them.

"I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?" the girl asks faking and I get bored so I point my sonic at her.

"Shimmer." The Doctor jokes and she turns green.

"Oh, my Lord. She's a cactus." Wilf exclaims.

"Miss Addams?" Someone asks.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"He's got it working, but what is it? What's working?" I asks worried for human kind more than my own brother.

"What are you doing here?" another one comes down asking and without turning around, the Doctor points the screwdriver at him.

"Shimmer!" the Doctor says and he turns green too.

"Now, tell me quickly, what's going on? The Master, Harold Saxon, Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?" I asks and well I wanted man kind safe and my family.

"But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational." The man tells us.

"Who are you, though? We met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red." The Doctor asks.

"No, that's a Zocci." Addams tells us.

"We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different." The male explains.

"And the Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship." Addams tells us.

"But what does it do?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, it mends. It's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better." The male answers.

"No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal." I say angry and scared.

"So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?" Wilf guesses.

"More or less." Addams answers.

"Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?" Wilf asks.

"Oh, good question. Why's it so big?" the Doctor asks.

"It doesn't just mend one person at a time." Addams says as if it were a ridiculous thing.

"That would be ridiculous." The male answers my thoughts.

"It mends whole planets." Addams tells us.

"It does what?" the Doctor asks shocked.

"It transmits the medical template across the entire population." The male adds. The Doctor runs through the corridors with me right behind him.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Turn the Gate off right now!" the Doctor shouts.

"At arms!" someone orders.

"No, no, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device." The Doctor orders.

"Oh, like that was ever going to happen." The Master comments and throws off the strait jacket and leaps over their heads on pillars of energy from his hands, into the Gate. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now." He says.

"Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" I order.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" the Master laughs.

"He's inside my head." Naismith mutters.

"Get out of there!" I order him. The Master's blast of energy knocks the Doctor and I down.

"Doctor! Frost! Doctor, Frost, there's, there's this face." Wilf tells us.

"What is it? What can you see?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, it's him. I can see him." Wilf tells us.

"There's something wrong. It seems to be affecting the President." ANM News report speaks on the TV. The President of the United States has his face in his hands. The Doctor goes to the computer and tries to shut down the Gate.

"I can't turn it off." The Doctor stresses out.

"That's because I locked it, idiot." The Master tells him.

"Wilfred! Get inside. Get him out." The Doctor orders him. The Doctor enters one of a pair of glass sided cubicles, and Wilfred swaps places with a technician in the other. "Just need to filter the levels." The Doctor says.

"Oh, I can see again! He's gone." Wilf exclaims.

"Radiation shielding. Now press the button. Let me out." The Doctor tells him.

"You what?" Wilf asks.

"I can't get out until you press the button. That button there." The Doctor tells him. Wilf does. Wilf's cubicle is now Locked and the Doctor's is Open.

"Fifty seconds and counting." The Master reports.

"To what?" I asks.

"Oh, you're going to love this." The Master tells us. Wilf's phone rings. He pulls the revolver out of his pocket instead.

"Hello? Oh, Gawd. Donna?" Wilf answers.

"Where are you?" Donna asks him. "It's Mum and Shaun. Something's wrong with them." She tells him.

"But wait a minute. I mean, what about you?" Wilf asks. "Can't you see anything?" he asks her.

"I can see them. That's bad enough." Donna tells him. Wilf's phone beeps for a call waiting. I fazed out of those talks hoping Reaper would be okay and focused on the Master.

"What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" the Doctor asks.

"Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And, zero!" the Master exclaims and a blast of energy moves out from the Master and the Gate, and spreads across the entire planet. Everyone's face becomes blurred except for Donna and Wilf, and the Doctor, Reaper and I of course.

"You can't have." I say looking around at everyone else.

"What is it?" Wilf asks.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"But they've changed." Donna says into the phone with Reaper held close to her to protect him as she cared for the baby and her best friends. As Sylvia and Shaun are now both the Master. "Granddad, that's like, like the sort of things that happened before." She comments remembering enemies from her past adventures. "My head. Oh, my head! Oh, my head!" she complains but puts Reaper carefully down so he doesn't get hurt.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

**(Frost's POV)**

"Doctor? She's starting to become overwhelmed." Wilf tells us and everyone's face resolves into the Master's. "What is it? What have you done, you monster?" he demands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" the Master asks.

"Or to me?" Naismith Master asks.

"Or to me?" Abigail Master asks.

"Or to me?" Danes Master asks.

"Or to us?" Security Master asks.

"Breaking news. I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!" ANM News Reporter Master speaks.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"I'm President. President of the United States. Look at me!" Obama Master says and an audience of Master's applauds him. "Ooo, financial solution. Deleted. Ha, ha!" he laughs.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"The human race was always your favourite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race. Bwahahahahahaha!" the Master laughs evilly.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

**(3****rd**** POV) **

"This day was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever. This was the day the Time Lords returned. For Gallifrey." Narrator speaks.

"For Gallifrey!" Time Lords shout.

"For victory!" Narrator shouts.

"For victory!" Time Lords shout back.

"For the end of time itself!" Narrator shouts.

"For the end of time itself!" Time Lords shout back yet again.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Hope you like this I know it's short but it's still only half. SNEAK PEAK.

_Gallifrey is in ruins. Only the Citadel stands inside its protective dome. The man we saw as the Narrator in part one strides across a bridge followed by two acolytes and takes his seat at the head of a table. Six time lords sit, three on each side, whilst a woman is at the far end, scribbling on parchments. The rest of the space is in darkness. "What news of the Doctor and Frost?" Rassilon asks. _

"_Disappeared, my Lord President." Chancellor reports. _

"_But we know his intention. He still possesses the Moment, and he'll use it to destroy Daleks and Time Lords alike." Pariston (a woman) says. "Frost has just disappeared we can't find her anywhere." She adds;_

"_The Visionary confirms it." Chancellor adds to her. The Visionary is the woman at the end of the table. She has henna tattoos on her face and hands. _

"_Ending, burning, falling. All of it falling. The black and pitch and screaming fire, so burning." Visionary says._

"_All of her prophecies say the same. That this is the last day of the Time War. That Gallifrey falls. That we die, today." Chancellor tells him._

"_Ending. Ending. Ending. Ending!" Visionary repeats._


	10. End Of Time Pt 2

**End Of Time Pt 2**

**(3****rd**** Pov) **

Gallifrey is in ruins. Only the Citadel stands inside its protective dome. The man we saw as the Narrator in part one strides across a bridge followed by two acolytes and takes his seat at the head of a table. Six time lords sit, three on each side, whilst a woman is at the far end, scribbling on parchments. The rest of the space is in darkness. "What news of the Doctor and Frost?" Rassilon asks.

"Disappeared, my Lord President." Chancellor reports.

"But we know his intention. He still possesses the Moment, and he'll use it to destroy Daleks and Time Lords alike." Pariston (a woman) says. "Frost has just disappeared we can't find her anywhere." She adds;

"The Visionary confirms it." Chancellor adds to her. The Visionary is the woman at the end of the table. She has henna tattoos on her face and hands.

"Ending, burning, falling. All of it falling. The black and pitch and screaming fire, so burning." Visionary says.

"All of her prophecies say the same. That this is the last day of the Time War. That Gallifrey falls. That we die, today." Chancellor tells him.

"Ending. Ending. Ending. Ending!" Visionary repeats.

"Perhaps it's time. This is only the furthest edge of the Time War. But at its heart, millions die every second, lost in bloodlust and insanity. With time itself resurrecting them, to find new ways of dying over and over again. A travesty of life. Isn't it better to end it, at last?" Pariston asks.

"Thank you for your opinion." Rassilon says and The Lord President stands and aims his blue metal gauntlet at the Partisan. Energy strikes her, she screams and is atomised. "I will not die! Do you hear me? A billion years of Time Lord history riding on our backs. I will not let this perish. I will not!" he shouts.

"There is, er, there is one part of the prophecy, my Lord." Chancellor suggests and The Chancellor brings a paper to the Lord President. "Forgive me, I'm sorry. It's rather difficult to decipher, but it talks of three survivors beyond the Final Day. Four children of Gallifrey." He adds.

"Does it name them?" Rassilon asks.

"It foresees them locked in their final confrontation, The Enmity of Ages, which would suggest…" Chancellor says.

"The Doctor! The Master and Frost." Rassilon shouts. "But who is this fourth?" he asks.

"We don't know they just say Reaper. But one word keeps being repeated, my Lord. One constant word. Earth." Chancellor informs him.

"Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth." Visionary repeats.

"Planet Earth. Indigenous species, the human race." Chancellor adds. A projection of the planet appears above the table.

"Earth. Earth. Earth." Visionary repeats.

"Maybe that's where the answer lies. Our salvation. On Earth." Rassilon says.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor has been bound and gagged, strapped upright to a trolley. Wilf is tied to a chair nearby. While I stand chained to the floor gagged. "Now then, I've got a planet to run. Is everybody ready?" the Master asks.

"Six billion, seven hundred and twenty seven million, nine hundred and forty nine thousand three hundred and thirty eight versions of us awaiting orders." Naismith Master speaks on the screen.

"This is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defences." Obama Master speaks on another screen.

"UNIT HQ, Geneva reporting. All under your command, sir." General Master speaks on yet another screen.

"And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir, with over two point five million soldiers, sir. Present arms!" Chinese Master speaks on again another screen I was worried at how many of them there was.

"Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship. Nothing to say, Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?" Master patronises the Doctor making me angry.

"You let them go, you swine." Wilf stands up to him.

"Oh, your dad's still kicking up a fuss." The Master smirks.

"Yeah? Well, I'd be proud if I was." Wilf retorts.

"Hush, now. Listen to your Master." The Master threatens and a phone rings. "But that's a mobile." He realises.

"Yeah, it's mine. Let me turn it off." Wilf dismisses.

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?" the Master asks.

"It's nobody. I tell you, it's nothing. It's probably one of them ring-back calls." Wilf lies. The Master searches Wilf's pockets and finds the revolver.

"Ooo, and look at this. Good man!" the Master praises and tosses it on the floor and gets the phone. "Donna. Who's Donna?" he asks and I make a fuss as she has my baby and he noticed.

"She's no one. Just leave it." Wilf tries to distract.

"Gramps, don't hang up. You've got to help me." Donna says and I hear Reaper crying on the other end. "I ran out with Reaper, because everyone was changing I needed to get him out of there." She explains and I was glad but not for the call now he'd find them.

"Who is she? Why didn't she change? Or the baby?" the Master asks.

"Gramps, I can't hear you." Donna panics.

"Well, it was this thing the Doctor did. He did it to her. The Metacrisis. But Frost let her keep her memories. And it's Frost's and the Doctor's child." Wilf explains.

"Oh, he loves playing with Earth girls. Ugh!" the Master says.

"Are you there?" Donna asks.

"Find her. Trace the call." Master orders.

"Trace the call." Naismith Master obeys and a scientist-Master obeys also.

"Are you still there? Can you hear me?" Donna asks.

"Say goodbye to the freak, Granddad." Master threatens.

"Donna, get out of there! Just get out of there. I'm telling you, run!" Wilf shouts.

"She's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Open the phone lines. Everyone on Wessex Lane. Red alert." Naismith reports.

"What do I do?" Donna asks worried.

"Run, sweetheart, that's all. Run for your life!" Wilf shouts.

"There's more of them." Donna tells him.

"Donna? What's happening? Are you still there?" Wilf asks.

"They're everywhere." Donna says and I could still hear Reaper crying.

"Look, I'm telling you to run, Donna." Wilf tells her. "Just run, sweetheart." He tells her. "Just run."

"My head it's hurting." Donna says and I knew it was the stress of the situation and I did not like it and I heard some noises on the other end of the phone. "What did I…" she started and stopped. Not good.

"Donna? What was that? Donna? Donna, are you there? Donna.! Donna! Donna!" Wilf shouts and I hear Reaper crying and I struggle harder and try pressing my bracelet that was lighting up in distress for Donna and Reaper. The Doctor is smiling, and he winks. The Master goes over and removes his gag.

"That's better. Hello. But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defence mechanism?" the Doctor asks.

"Doctor? What happened?" Wilf asks.

"She's all right. She's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep. But for little Reaper Frost I'd hurry." He says and I press the bracelet and Reaper appears in front of me and sort of walks towards me and I break free holding him.

"Well lookie here if it isn't my little sister's baby." The Master says looking over and I shield Reaper for him.

"Stay the hell away from us." I threaten and have my left hand iced up.

"Now, now calm down I just want to know, where's your TARDIS?" the Master asks.

"You could be so wonderful." The Doctor distracts.

"Where is it?" the Master asks.

"You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be my honour. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough." The Doctor says.

"Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?" the Master asks.

"I can help. I helped Frost." The Doctor states.

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise." The Master dismisses.

"I wonder what I'd be, without you." The Doctor says looking at me.

"Yeah." The Master agrees looking at me too as I help my sleeping baby in my arms.

"What does he mean? What noise?" Wilf asks.

"It began on Gallifrey, as children. Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism." The Master explains.

"What does that mean?" Wilf asks confused.

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts." I explain talking for the first time and I knew that they were looking at me.

"They took me there in the dark. I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums. The never ending drums." The Master says.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Listen to it. Listen." The Master says.

"Then let's find it. You and us." The Doctor tells him.

"Except. Oh. Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good." The Master says.

"What? What is?" the Doctor asks.

"The noise exists within my head, and now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine. Oh. Oh, yes." The Master says and his skeleton becomes briefly visible again.

"The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying." I point out.

"This body was born out of death. All it can do is die. But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said the end of time." The Master says to the Doctor.

"I said something is returning. We were shown a prophecy. That's why we need your help." The Doctor tells him.

"What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away. From the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source. Oh, Doctor. That's what your prophecy was. Me!" the Master says and slaps the Doctor. I move and I stopped not wanting Reaper in any danger. "Where's the TARDIS?" he asks.

"No. Just stop. Just think." I tell him.

"Kill him." The Master orders the guard and a helmeted guard goes over to Wilf. "I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or the old man is dead." He says.

"Don't tell him." Wilf argues.

"I'll kill him right now!" the Master shouts.

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid." I say to him.

"Take aim." The Master orders.

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?" I asks.

"Like what?" the Master asks looking at me.

"That guard is one inch too tall." I answer and the guard knocks out the Master with his rifle butt, then removes his helmet to reveal a green spiky head.

"Oh my God, I hit him. I've never hit anyone in my life." Rossiter panics and Green Addams runs in.

"Well, come on. We need to get out of here fast." Addams says and she frees Wilf while Rossiter releases the Doctor.

"God bless the cactuses!" Wilf says relieved.

"That's cacti." I correct him.

"That's racist!" Rossiter shouts.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Come on! We've got to get out." Addams urges.

"There's too many buckles and straps." Rossiter complains.

"Just wheel him." Addams tells him.

"No, no, no. Get me out. No, no, no, don't. Don't! No, no, no." the Doctor argues and I run over with Reaper on my back.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Which way?" Rossiter asks panicking.

"This way." Addams argues.

"No, no, no, no, no. The other way. I've got my TARDIS." The Doctor tries telling them.

"I know what I'm doing." Addams argues.

"No, no, no, just, just listen to me!" the Doctor complains. "Not the stairs. Not the stairs!" he shouts.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Worst rescue ever!" he complains like a child. "Just, just stop and listen to me!" he shouts and The Master runs in with armed guards.

"Gotcha." The Master cheers.

"You think so?" Addams asks and presses her wristwatch.

"No, no, no, no, don't!" I argue and her, Rossiter, Wilf, the Doctor, Reaper and I vanish.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Now get me out of this thing!" the Doctor orders.

"Don't say thanks, will you." Addams says displeased.

"He's not going to let us go. Just hurry up and get me out!" the Doctor says and I see Wilf looks out of a nearby window.

"Oh, my goodness me. We're in space!" Wilf exclaims.

"Come on." The Doctor hurries.

"All right!" Addams shouts.

"Oh, get a move on." The Doctor urges and they are on a spaceship made from very large round modules. "Come on!" he shouts again.

"All right." Addams agrees not really caring and he had woken Reaper up twice in the space of one minute and finally they got the Doctor free. He zaps the teleport controls with his sonic.

"Where's your flight deck?" I asks putting Reaper down in his bouncing chair from my back that I carried in my bag.

"But we're safe. We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth." Addams reasons.

"And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire." The Doctor argues.

"Good point." Addams agrees and her, Rossiter and the Doctor run out. The Doctor returns to gently lead Wilf away from the window and I stay keeping an eye on Reaper.

"But we're in space!" Wilf argues.

"Yep." The Doctor agrees. I laugh and gently pick the bouncing chair and walk with them onto the flight deck.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"We've got to close it down!" the Doctor tells them.

"No chance, mate. We're going home." Rossiter contradicts the Doctor.

"We're just a salvage team. Local politics has got nothing to do with us. Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better." Addams tells him.

"We're not leaving." The Doctor tells them and he sonically sabotages the flight controls. The whole spaceship goes dark. The whole place was silent. "Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush." He repeats.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"No sign of any missiles. No sign of anything. You've wrecked the place!" Addams shouts.

"The engines are burnt out. All we've got is auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck in orbit." Rossiter argues.

"Thanks to you, you idiot!" Addams shouts and leaves.

"I know you, though. I bet you've got a plan, haven't you? Eh? Come on. You've always got a trick up your sleeve. Nice little bit of the old Doctor flim-flam, (Tommy Cooper impression) sort of thing? Eh? Oh, blimey." Wilf says to us.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Aye, aye. Got this old tub mended?" Wilf asks.

"Just trying to fix the heating." The Doctor tells him.

"Oh. I've always dreamt of a view like that. Hee, hee. I'm an astronaut. It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. Do you think he changed them, in their graves?" Wilf asks.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apologises.

"No, not your fault." Wilf argues.

"Isn't it?" the Doctor asks.

"Oh, 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was. Stood on this rooftop, in the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?" Wilf asks.

"We're older than you." I point out.

"Get away." Wilf dismisses.

"I'm nine hundred and six." The Doctor tells him.

"And I'm nine hundred and four." I add.

"What, really, though?" Wilf asks.

"Yeah." We tell him.

"Nine hundred years. We must look like insects to you." Wilf guesses.

"I think you look like giants." The Doctor complements and I did I loved this side of him.

"Listen, I, I want you to have this. I've kept it all this time, and I thought…" Wilf says ad he offers his revolver to the Doctor.

"No." the Doctor tells him.

"No, but if you take it, you could…" Wilf says.

"No. You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then." I argue knowing what the Doctor was thinking.

"Too scared, I suppose." Wilf jokes.

"I'd be proud." The Doctor tells him.

"Of what?" Wilf asks.

"If you were my dad." The Doctor tells him proud.

"Oh, come on, don't start. But you said, you were told he will knock four times and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it? The Master. That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you." Wilf says.

"Yeah." The Doctor agrees but I don't know something wasn't completely right.

"Then kill him first." Wilf argues.

"And that's how the Master started. It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. I got worse. I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can't. I just can't." the Doctor says and I walk over and comfort him.

"If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?" Wilf asks.

"I don't know." The Doctor answers.

"Doctor, what happens?" Wilf asks.

"The template snaps." I answer.

"What, they go back to being human? They're alive, and human. Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you dare put him before them. Now you take this. That's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life. And please don't die. You're the most wonderful man and I don't want you to die." Wilf pleads with him and I like Wilfred as he cared about us without knowing so much about us and it was sweet.

"Never." The Doctor says.

"A star fell from the sky. Don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense, Doctor, sister." The Master's voice speaks.

"It's an open broadcast. Don't reply, or he'll know where we are." Addams tells us like we didn't know that.

"The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond is a Whitepoint Star. And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor, sister. This should be spectacular. Over and out." The Master speaks on the broadcast.

"What's he on about? What's he doing? Doctor, what does that mean?" Wilf asks.

"A Whitepoint star is only found on one planet. Gallifrey. Which means it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning." I tells them as I see the Doctor is in shock.

"Well, I mean, that's good, isn't it? I mean, that's your people." Wilf argues and The Doctor takes Wilf's revolver and runs. The Doctor runs in. The signal can be heard here.

"What's that?" Addams asks as I walk in.

"Coming from Earth. It's on every single wavelength." Rossiter reads.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor is rushing around, working on bits and pieces. "But you said your people were dead. Past tense." Wilf remembers.

"Inside the Time War. And the whole War was Timelocked. Like, sealed inside a bubble. It's not a bubble but just think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the Timelock. Don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out, except something that was already there." The Doctor explains.

"The signal. Since he was a kid." Wilf realises.

"If they can follow the signal, they can escape before they die." I add.

"Well, then, big reunion. We'll have a party." Wilf says.

"There will be no party." The Doctor tells him.

"But I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful." Wilf states.

"That's how we choose to remember them, the Time Lords of old. But then they went to war. An endless war, and it changed them right to the core. You've seen my enemies, Wilf. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them." The Doctor tells him.

"Time Lords, what lords? Anyone want to explain?" Addams asks.

"Right, yes, you. This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?" the Doctor asks.

"Yeah, what about it?" Addams asks.

"So, you've got asteroid lasers!" I realise with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah, but they're all frazzled." Rossiter reminds us. But The Doctor throws a lever and two gun alcoves open on either side of the flight controls.

"Consider them unfrazzled. You there, what's your name? (Addams) I'm going to need you on navigation. (to Rossiter) And you, get in the laser-pod. Wilfred." The Doctor says.

"Yeah?" Wilf asks.

"Laser number two. The old soldier's got one more battle." The Doctor says.

"This ship can't move. It's dead!" Addams exclaims.

"Fix the heating?" I asks knowing him too well and he throws two levers forward, and the ship powers up.

"But now they can see us." Addams argues.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor shouts.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"This is my ship, and you're not moving it. Step away from the wheel." Addams stands up for herself.

"There's an old Earth saying, Captain. A phrase of great power and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need." The Doctor says.

"What's that, then?" Addams asks.

"You really shouldn't of said that." I mutter and I jump grabbing hold on Reaper.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor shouts and he powers the spaceship down towards the Earth. The spaceship dives through the atmosphere. "Come on! Come on!" he shouts and I was glad that Reaper was wake now so I wouldn't have to worry.

"You are blinking, flipping mad." Addams states and it was so true but that was what I loved about him.

"You two. What did I say? Lasers." The Doctor tells them.

"What for?" Rossiter asks.

"Because of the missiles. We've got to fight off an entire planet." I tell them.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"We've got incoming." Addams reads off.

"Look at this one! Oh, my God!" Rossiter freaks out.

"You two, open fire!" I order and the Doctor skims the ocean, dodging the missiles.

"Oh, my word!" Rossiter still freaks out.

"Whoa. Whoa!" Wilf has a laugh with it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rossiter panics.

"Open fire! Come on, Wilf!" the Doctor shouts and Wilf shoots down a missile.

"Whoo! Oh, I wish Donna could see me now." Wilf celebrates.

"And there's more. Sixteen of them. Oh, and another sixteen." Addams reads.

"Then get on the rear gun lasers! You two, open fire! Now!" the Doctor shouts.

"Yes!" Rossiter cheers.

"No, you don't!" the Doctor shouts and they keep destroying missiles.

"Come on!" Wilf shouts.

"Come on! Fire!" I shout and the front window gets blown in.

"Whoa! Wow!" Wilf shouts.

"Yes!" Rossiter cheers.

"Lock the navigation." The Doctor orders.

"Onto what?" Addams asks.

"England. The Naismith mansion." The Doctor tells her.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Destination?" I asks.

"Fifty kliks and closing. We've locked on to the house. We are going to stop, though. Doctor? We are going to stop?" Addams asks.

"Doctor? Doctor, you said you were going to die." Wilf questions.

"He said what?" Addams asks outraged.

"But is that all of us? I won't stop you, sir. But is this it?" Wilf asks. The Doctor pulls the spaceship's nose up at the last moment, then opens a hatch in the floor and, with the revolver ready, jumps down through the glass dome.

"Idiot." I mutter and go into my bag grabbing a parachute and go down gentle and I see him land hard on the marble floor. He cannot hold the revolver and he cannot stand up. I land with Reaper carefully and let go of the parachute and rush over to the Doctor to check him over. I look up to see The five Time Lords have arrived - the Gate has been replaced by a white space with raised up two steps.

"My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. My Lady Frost. We are gathered for the end." Rassilon speaks.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Listen to me. You can't!" the Doctor shouts.

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child." Rassilon remarks.

"Oh, he's not saving you. Don't you realise what he's doing?" I ask stepping forward.

"Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mister President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me." The Master says and The Lord President holds up his metal gauntlet. It glows and everyone who looks like the Master goes through the head blur thing again. "No, no, don't. No, no, stop it! No, no, no, don't!" he cries and finally, everyone is restored to themselves.

"On your knees, mankind." Rassilon orders. Thankfully they all obey.

"No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don't forget that." The Master tries to remind him.

"The approach begins." Rassilon tells us.

"Approach of what?" the Master asks.

"Something is returning. Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, something." I tell him holding Reaper closer to my chest.

"What is it?" the Master asks.

"They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now." The Doctor answers and I look to the sky to see a big burning planet appears close to the Earth.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The people run from the room. "But, I did this. I get the credit. I'm on your side." The Master pleas and I stay by the Doctor's side and knew something was going to happen it was the end for both the Doctor and I. I look behind seeing everyone running but Wilf pushes his way in.

"Come on, get out of the way. Get out of the way! Doctor? Frost?" Wilf calls and a technician is hammering on the door of his locked glass booth.

"Help me, please. Somebody, please." technician pleas with him and being him he walked over.

"All right! I've got you, mate. I've got you." Wilf tells him and goes into the open booth.

"Wilf, don't. Don't!" the Doctor shouts at him but it's too late and Wilf unlocks the other booth.

"I've got you. Come on. Go on." Wilf tells him freeing the technician and with no care he runs.

"But this is fantastic, isn't it? The Time Lords restored." The Master cheers not understanding anything like always.

"You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres. The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending." The Doctor explains to him.

"My kind of world." The Master states.

"Just listen! Because even the Time Lords can't survive that." The Doctor warns him I had seen it threw the Doctor's memories and knew it was terrible kind of world.

"We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart." Rassilon says.

"That's suicide." The Master remarks and for once he was right.

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be." Rassilon explains he really had lost it.

"You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them." The Doctor says to the Master.

"Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory." The Master pleas, now I really knew he was insane.

"You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more." Rassilon tells him and I look to The Doctor on his feet, aiming the revolver at the Lord President. "Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one." He warns.

"But he's the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours." The Master tells him and The Doctor turns aiming at the Master. "He's to blame, not me. Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it." He says and again the Doctor aims at the Lord President. "Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link. Kill him!" he shouts to the Doctor.

"The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" Rassilon asks him and I look behind the Lord President, the Woman lowers her hands and looks over the Doctor's shoulder. He turns back to face the Master.

"Get out of the way." The Doctor orders and the Master moves out of the way and the Doctor shoots the diamond in its gizmo. The link explodes and the Time Lords are sucked away. "The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell." He says.

"You'll die with me, Doctor." Rassilon tells him.

"I know." The Doctor mutters and Rassilon aims his gauntlet at the Doctor. The Woman covers her face again.

"Get out of the way." The Master repeats and The Doctor steps back and the Master attacks the Lord President with his energy. "You did this to me! All of my life! You made me! One! Two! Three! Four!" he shouts at Rassilon forcing him to his knees. The Time Lords and the Master disappear in a bright light and Gallifrey fades away from the sky. The people rejoice.

"I'm alive. I've. There was. I'm still alive." The Doctor cheers and we hug and he takes Reaper into his arms bouncing him around then we heard it. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock.

"They gone, then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?" Wilf asks.

"Yeah." The Doctor says calmed down he knew he had to save Wilf now but he would of done it anyways.

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise." Wilf tells us.

"The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload." I explain taking Reaper from the Doctor knowing what was going to happen next.

"And that's bad, is it?" Wilf asks.

"No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing." I explain looking at the equipment seeing if there was another way around the Doctor's death.

"Oh. Well, you'd better let me out, then." Wilf suggests not seeing the predicament.

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off." I tell them showing my sonic.

"I'm sorry." Wilf apologises.

"Sure." The Doctor agrees not really listening.

"Look, just leave me." Wilf tells us not wanting the Doctor to give up his life for his.

"Okay, right then, I will. Because you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time." The Doctor whines and I knew he was trying to convince himself into not saving him.

"No really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time." Wilf tells him.

"Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair! Oh. Oh. I've lived too long." The Doctor bangs on his chest in frustration and I knew it was coming.

"No. No, no, please, please don't. No, don't! Please don't! Please!" Wilf pleas

"Wilfred, it's my honour. Better be quick. Three, two, one." The Doctor tells him he looks at me and Reaper regret in his eyes and quickly goes into the open booth and unlocks Wilf's side. Wilf runs out and red light floods the Doctor's booth. It looked so painful I turned around so I couldn't see neither could Reaper. The power shuts down. After a few moments I turn around to see the Doctor getting up.

"What? Hello." Wilf says surprised.

"Hi." The Doctor greets surprised himself.

"Still with us?" Wilf asks.

"The system's dead. I absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput. Oh. Now it opens, yeah." The Doctor says annoyed slightly and he comes out of the booth.

"Well, there we are, then. Safe and sound. Mind you, you're in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there." Wilf comments and The Doctor rubs his face and the cuts vanish. "But they've. Your face. How did you do that?" he asked shocked.

"It's started." the Doctor says terrified and Wilf hugs the Doctor.

"Lets go shall we?" I asked as the orange spreads over my hand as I take his in mine.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Wilf , the Doctor and I come out of the TARDIS to see Sylvia standing at the door of her house. "Oh, she's smiling. As if today wasn't bad enough. Anyway, don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf. I'll see you again, one more time." The Doctor tells him.

"What do you mean? When's that?" Wilf asks.

"Just keep looking. We'll be there." I tell him.

"Where are you going?" Wilf asks us confused.

"To get our reward." The Doctor answers.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

**(3rd Pov)**

Martha and Mickey Smith are running from explosions. "I told you to stay behind." Mickey reminds Martha frustrated.

"Well, you looked like you needed help. Besides, you're the one who persuaded me to go freelance." Martha argues back.

"Yeah, but we're being fired at by a Sontaran. A dumpling with a gun. And this is no place for a married woman." Mickey argues back thinking he had won this one.

"Well then, You shouldn't have married me." Martha retorts. A Sontaran - Commander Jask, apparently - is on a catwalk behind them with a clear shot, when the Doctor hits him on the probic vent with a hammer. With Frost holding a older Reaper's hand.

"If we go in here and down to the factory floor, and down past that corridor, then he won't know that we're here." Mickey suggests a strategy.

"Mickey." Martha says seeing the Doctor on the catwalk walking towards Frost and Reaper. "Mickey." Martha says again gaining his attention.

"Hey!" Mickey cheers and they hug to the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Young Luke Smith is on the phone. "That was the maddest Christmas ever, Clive. Mum still doesn't know what happened. She got Mister Smith to put out this story saying that Wi-Fi went mad all across the world, giving everyone hallucinations. I mean, how else do you explain it? Everyone with a different face." Luke says into his phone and crosses the road without looking, and the Doctor drags him away from being run down. "But it's you! You're..." he stutters and The Doctor walks back to the TARDIS with Frost and again an older Reaper looking close to three years old. "Mum! Mum!" Luke shouts.

"What? What is it?" Sarah Jane asks.

"It's them. It's the Doctor and Frost." Luke tells her and they wave goodbye.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

Complete with Raxacoricofallapatorian, Graske, and a little Adipose. Jack Harkness is drinking alone and that Murray Gold song is being sung. "Cho no fro jo ko fo to do." Judoon speaks.

"I'm a country girl, I ain't see a lot, but you came along and my heart went pop. You took a little street car to my heart..." the Singer sings. The barman puts a piece of paper in front of Jack.

"From the man ,woman and child over there." Bartender tells Jack. Jack looks up and sees the Doctor, Frost and Reaper (looking around five now).

"And an apple of love fell off my apple cart. You looked at me, my heart began to pound. You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around." Singer sings. The paper says, his name is Alonso. A young man in Edwardian naval uniform sits next to Jack. "Hey, but it don't have to be eternally. My bad, bad angel put the Devil in me! You put the Devil in me." Jack salutes the Doctor then turns to the young man. "You lured me in with your cold grey eyes."

"So, Alonso, going my way?" Jack asks him out of the blue.

"How do you know my name?" Alonso asks nervous.

"I'm kind of psychic." Jack lies.

"Really?" Alonso asks surprised.

"Yeah." Jack answers lying again.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Alonso asks.

"Oh, yeah." Jack answers.

"My bad, bad angel, you put the devil in me." Singer sings.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

No, it's not just a story, no. Every word of it's true. I found my great grandmother's diary in the loft, and she was a nurse in 1913, and she fell in love with this man called John Smith. Except he was a visitor from another world. She fell in love with a man from the stars. And she wrote it all down." Verity tells them and she signs the book for the young man. A Journal of Impossible Things, by Verity Newman, who is the spitting image of her great-grandmother Joan Redfern.

"Thank you." the Man thanks and the next book is presented for signing.

"And who's it for?" Verity asks not looking up.

"The Doctor." he answers.

"To the Doctor. Funny, that's the name he used." Vertiy says and she looks up at him.

"Was she happy in the end?" the Doctor asks her.

"Yes. Yes, she was. Were you?" Verity asks him.

"Yes I am." the Doctor answers and looks to Frost and Reaper not standing too far away and the kid looks around six now.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The bells are ringing for the end of a wedding ceremony. Donna and Shaun are married. "You look lovely. Come here." Wilf says and he kisses them both. "Everybody, three cheers. Hip, hip." he cheers.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheers.

"Hip, hip" Wilf repeats the cheer.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheers again.

"Hip, hip" Wilf cheers again.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheers again.

"Right, come on then, you lot. This photo is just with friends. Come on. And I want all of you in it. Come on. That's it. Well, friends, and Nerys. Oh, I'm only joking. Oh, look at her." Donna jokes.

"You made me wear peach." Nerys complains.

"That's because you are a peach. Furry skin, stone inside, going off." Donna replies.

"Okay, smile." Photographer tells them.

"Cheese!" They smile.

"How about it, Wilfred?" Minnie asks Wilf.

"Eh?" Wilf asks confused.

"Well, it's never too late." Minnie answers.

"Will you behave, Minnie. Honestly." Wilf tells her.

"I'm going to catch that bouquet." Minnie tells him.

"Oh, dear." Wilf mutters and Sylvia sees the Doctor, Frost, Reaper and the TARDIS just outside the gate.

"Dad." Sylvia calls and they go over to them.

"And here you are, eh? Same old face. Didn't I tell you you'd be all right? Oh! They've arrested Mister Naismith. It was on the news. Crimes undisclosed. And his daughter. Both of them, locked up. But I keep thinking, Doctor, there's one thing you never told me. That woman. Who was she?" Wilf asks them.

"We just wanted to give you this. Wedding present. Thing is, I never carry money, so I just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Geoffrey Noble, his name was. Have it, he said. Have that on me." the Doctor tells them. Sylvia is nearly in tears.

"Smile!" Photographer says and Wilf gives the envelope to Donna.

"Oh, don't tell me, it's a bill. Just what I need, right now. A lottery ticket? What a cheap present. Who was that? Still, you never know. It's a triple rollover this week. I might get lucky. Oi, Shaun! Come on, we're on a tight schedule. Oxtail soup at two thirty." Donna says and Wilf salutes the Doctor before they leave.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

"I'm late now. I've missed it. It's midnight. Mickey's going to be calling me everything. This is your fault." Rose says.

"No, it's not. It's Jimbo. He said he was going to give us a lift, then he said his axle broke. I can't help it." Jackie replies.

"Get rid of him, Mum. He's useless." Rose tells her.

"Listen to you, with a mechanic. Be fair, though. My time of life I'm not going to do much better." Jackie says.

"Don't be like that. You never know. There could be someone out there." Rose says.

"Maybe, one day. Happy New Year." Jackie says to her.

"Happy New Year! Don't stay out all night." Rose says.

"Try and stop me." Jackie jokes and they walk in opposite directions. Rose turns when she hears the Doctor grunt with pain.

"You all right, mate?" Rose asks.

"Yeah." The Doctor replies.

"Too much to drink?" Rose asks.

"Something like that." The Doctor says vaguely.

"Maybe it's time you went home." Rose tells him.

"Yeah." The Doctor agrees.

"Anyway, Happy New Year." Rose says changing the subject.

"And you. What year is this?" the Doctor asks.

"Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January the first." Rose tells him.

"2005. Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year." the Doctor tells her.

"Yeah? See you." Rose says and she runs off. The Doctor staggers painfully back towards the TARDIS.

"We will sing to you, Doctor and Frost. The universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending, but the story never ends." Sigma says.

**- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor enters the TARDIS and Frost has Reaper (looking seven years old) on the floor. "It's time." Frost says looking scared.

"Yeah." The Doctor agrees and golden energy streams from their hand. He sets the Tardis going. "I don't want to go." he hugs Reaper close with Frost.

"It'll be okay we'll have each other." Frost replies and the golden energy regenerates them both, and starts a lot of fires in the TARDIS. The Doctor turns into a gangly hyperactive drink of water with a long fringe of hair dangling over one eye. Frost turns into a sexy black haired danger magnet looking cold as ice once again.

"Legs. I've still got legs. Good. Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair. I'm a girl! No. No. I'm not a girl. And still not ginger. And something else. Something important. I'm, I'm, I'm..." the Doctor rants not really thinking and Frost rushes to Reaper whom is crying and a loud banging sound focusing the Doctor again. "Ha! Crashing!" he cheers and the TARDIS is plummeting back down to Earth. "Ha, ha! Whoo hoo hoo! Ah! Geronimo!" he laughs.

"Doctor help me!" Frost shouts at the damaged controls.

"Right!" the Doctor says running over to help his wife and child.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Hey guys I hoped you liked and yes Reaper has grown but that's how I wanted it so that he can grow up faster for the adventures and I know last week I didn't update as my computer has been messing up but hope you like if so review. _


	11. Authors Note

_Hey guys this isn't an update sorry but I can't think of a Title for my new story I'll be starting today so if you have any ideas please review or PM me. _

_Thanks for the support you guys and I hope you enjoyed my stories. _


End file.
